Itch
by bloomsburry
Summary: Who knew that dealing with a 3 year old stalker was a hard task for a genius like Itachi to handle?.....ita/saku very long oneshot. R&R please....
1. Itch

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto because it already belongs to Kishimoto-san

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto because it already belongs to Kishimoto-san.**

**Bloomburry: **Right, Kishimoto-san?

**Masashi Kishimoto: **Actually Bloomsburry-san, Naruto belongs to everybody because if it weren't for everyone I might have given up on Naruto. The Naruto fans have kept me going and had inspired me in creating this fine piece of art, without them (sniff) (sniff)….I would end up showing my creation to my pet cat, Chibi.

**Bloomsburry: **Don't cry Kishimoto-san… (Patting his head). After all, passed is passed; you have made Naruto a success. You don't have to worry about showing your creation to your pet cat.

**Masashi Kishimoto: **(sniff) (sniff)….Your right Bloomsburry-san. I have many interested readers out there who appreciate my work and for this, my next mission is to never let them down. This is a promise of a lifetime.

**Bloomsburry: (**sweat drops**)**Kishimoto-san, you sounded more like your main character, Naruto. I hope that you didn't get yourself trap in the fantasy world that you created.

**Masashi Kishimoto: **Thank you for your concern Bloomsburry-san but I'm fine.

**Bloomsburry:** You're welcome

**SILENCE**

**Bloomsburry: **Ano……

**Masashi Kishimoto:**Yes, Bloomsburry-san?

**Bloomsburry: **About what you said earlier……

**Masashi Kishimoto:** Yes?What about earlier?

**Bloomsburry: **About you telling us that Naruto belongs to everybody.

**Masashi Kishimoto: **What about that?

**Bloomsburry:**

Well….IwasthinkingofusingItachikunandSakurachanformyfirstoneshot….. (Gasp for air)

**Masashi Kishimoto:** Please translate….. (Referring to Bloomsburry's translator for special occasions such as this one)

**Translator:** Bloomsburry-san was just saying that she was thinking of using some of your characters mainly Itachi and Sakura for her first oneshot…. with your consent of course.

**Masashi Kishimoto: **(Thinking deeply and turns to Bloomsburry's hyperventilating form saying) …….Oneshot, eh?

Bloomsburry nodded vigorously

**Masahi Kishimoto:** Fine with me but don't-- (Before he could finished Bloomsburry had already run out from his sight to write her first oneshot, all the while shouting her jubilation)

**Masahi Kishimoto: **(Sweat drops)Kids these days can't even say thank you… (Shaking his head, he turns towards the translator) (Pause)..She even forgets about you…..

**Translator:** (Shrugs) She'll come back for me. (Looking sure of himself)

And sure enough they could hear Bloomsbury running back to get him leaving dust and rubbles behind her.

**Bloomsburry: **Itachi!

(The man who stood beside Masashi Kishimoto was in fact no other than Uchiha Itachi, who had disguise himself as Bloomsburry's tranlator)

**Itachi**: (Smirks at the stunned Masashi Kishimoto) Can't leave her inspiration behind, do we? (He then turns to meet his maker)

**Bloomsburry: ITACHI-KUN!**

**Masashi Kishimoto: **(Shakes his head and thought)** '**_Itachi's character was really doomed from the start_'

**Sorry for the long Disclaimer but I really can't stop myself from writing this. I'll write short Disclaimers next time, I promise.**

" "-**--**Talking

"_**Italics**_**"--**Thoughts

' '**--**Quotes

"_**Bold"**_**--**characters on the book

* * *

"**Itch"**

Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Itachi

Friendship/and poor attempt at Humor

* * *

**Uchiha Compound**

"Itachi-kun" Uchiha Mikoto called from downstairs for his eldest son who was currently reading his father's mission reports. She waited for her son's response when there was none. She slowly went up the stairs, wondering if Itachi had died of boredom.

Mikoto halted in front of her son's room and knocked three times before calling out.

"Itachi-kun"

Itachi had heard his mother calling the first time but he did not bother to reply because he knew his mother wanted him for something and he could guess what that was. So he pretended that he did not hear her and continued reading his father's mission reports.

10 minutes later….

Itachi could no longer hear his mother from outside his room. Itachi was sure that he had gotten rid of his mother but as the time passed by, Itachi became wary. His mother had always been persistent when she wanted something and now was no exception.

Extending his senses, Itachi immediately detected his mother's presence inside the kitchen and based on her chakra readings, Itachi concluded that his mother was cooking.

'_Cooking?_' Itachi thought as he turned to look at his clock '_But it was still 9:00 am, they had already eaten their breakfast 3 hours ago'_

Itachi had a strong feeling that his mother was up to something, and if her mother's appearance earlier was not proof enough, then he was by the pink bunny named Pu. Itachi was sure that his mother was plotting against him and he was going to find out what that was, but first….he had to finish editing his father's mission reports.

Itachi was thankful that his mother was gone so that he could have some peace to himself. He needed it, since the ruckus that she had made earlier had disrupted his concentration and at the same time made him commit some mistakes while he was editing his father's mission reports which had been far from perfect.

Even though his father is a highly respected man when it comes to battle and making strategies but one thing they don't know about his father is the fact that he needed a beta….errr I mean an editor. In which, Itachi was given the task to do and now he regretted his decision as to why he had accepted it.

His father was far from hopeless. Itachi was close to saying that his father's style of writing was that of a 4 year old.

Itachi was just reading along the lines of '_**Cloud Ninja was cut by me**_...' when a familiar smell drifted in to his bedroom window which he had opened earlier. Itachi's mouth began to water as a picture of his favorite food drifted across his mind.

Itachi had just eaten three hours ago but he could not help himself from desiring the food his mother was currently cooking. It was his favorite and his mother had always been a great cook. Pushing himself away from the table, Itachi decided to take a little trip towards the kitchen.

Itachi was almost to the doorway which would lead him to the kitchen when he suddenly halted, narrowing his eyes at the doorknob. Itachi knew what was on the other side of that door but what Itachi was afraid of, was not the 'what' but the 'who'….

* * *

**Haruno Residence**

Haruno Reishi was on her way to the market when she suddenly remembered her daughter. Her husband was out working and if she was going to leave, there will be no one to watch over their daughter.

Little Sakura was still sleeping when Haruno Reishi entered the nursery room. Her 3 year old daughter was currently lying curled in her small crib and looking more like an angel than anything.

Little Sakura was dreaming about a pink bunny named Pu who was chasing after her, while Little Sakura was also chasing after her teddy bear name Chu in which they ended up having a chasing marathon. The pink bunny named Pu was just close to reaching her when she suddenly felt the need to…..

"Sakura," Reishi said to her daughter as she gently shook her awake.

"Sakura-chan," she repeated, but her daughter remained asleep.

Reishi was about to whisper in her daughter's ears when Little Sakura picked the right time to drop the bomb, and what an explosion it was.

Reishi scurried out of the room closing the door behind her with a loud bang that woke Little Sakura up. In all the time that she had been sleeping, Sakura had to pick the time to fart when her mother had her face close to her bottom.

Reishi made a face and thought "_She definitely needs changing_". Reishi slid away from the door leading to the nursery and moved to the other direction. '_Time to bring on the 'Baby Tranquilizer_''

Little Sakura blinked her sleepy eyes and looked around her room. Her eyes came to a halt on a red teddy bear with a gold bow around its neck and was holding a heart with a stitching saying '**I love you**'. Little Sakura reached for it and gently held it close to her heart.

"Chu!" Little Sakura exclaimed and buried her face on to the fur of her favorite stuffed toy.

Nuzzling her nose on her teddy bear, Sakura murmured nonsensical words to it, assuring herself that 'Chu' was there and had not run off. She slowly raised her head as she heard the sound of a door opening and closing.

Little Sakura's eyes widened and clutched her favorite teddy bear to her, as if her life depended on it while her eyes were transfixed to the sight before her.

* * *

**Uchiha Itachi**

"_I can't believe I'm doing this again._" Itachi thought as he jumped from house to house towards his destination.

"_Of all the things that she had asked me to do, this was the worse._" Itachi thought as he turned to the right. He encountered a pigeon which was blocking his way and glared at it threateningly.

The poor bird immediately took flight as it felt the negative energy coming from the 8 year old boy. Itachi watched it fly and then turned towards his original destination.

"_I have to get this done and over with._" Itachi landed on the ground and started walking towards the place where his mother had told him.

"_I don't need more interruptions,_" with this thought, Itachi looked up and watched as the rain clouds hovered above him.

"_Damn,_" Itachi mentally cursed "_I should have brought a umbrella_"

Itachi started walking again towards the place that ………

* * *

**30 minutes before……..**

**Haruno Residence**

**Nursery**

Little Sakura was cowering behind her teddy when a person entered the room wearing a mask and gloves and was carrying what looked to be a diaper.

"It's changing time, Sakura-chan," the masked man said to her, waving the diaper in a rather threatening manner. Little Sakura immediately scrambled to the farthest side of the crib, away from the scary person.

The mask man moved closer to her and immediately lifted her from the crib. Little Sakura begun to struggle and used her teddy bear as a hammer to pound the masked man's face.

The masked man merely took the teddy bear from her hands and placed it on the changing table. Little Sakura then found herself lying flat on her back as the masked man arranged the gloves, making a snapping sound which Little Sakura found frightening.

Haruno Reishi watched her daughter on the changing table, making sure that the rubber gloves were in place. Reishi set to work……..

* * *

**Uchiha Itachi**

Itachi halted and stared at the words above him. The words were written in bold pink letters which were decorated with flowers and leaves. The backdrop was the color of lavender with a hint of violet which were formed into tiny butterflies.

Itachi cringed at the sight; Itachi would never come within a mile radius in that place but now here he was, standing in front of it like he had been one of its patrons. Well, not him but his mother is.

Itachi had wasted enough time staring at the name of the place that he failed to notice that someone had joined him, when he finally did. Itachi turned to the person beside him and stared…..

* * *

**15 minutes before……**

After Haruno Reishi had dealt with the monster diaper, Reishi had then decided to bring Little Sakura along with her. They were now walking along the cobble stones leading to the heart of Konoha where the Market Place was located.

Little Sakura watched in fascination as ninjas jumped from roof to roof above her while her mother maneuvered their way to the throngs of people. Little Sakura tightened her hold on the hem of her mother's skirt as someone bumped into her, drawing her attention to the person.

Little Sakura look up and stared at the green colored man. The man moved and Little Sakura found herself mesmerize by the shiny object on the man's forehead.

"Pwetty" Little Sakura said softly, as she stared at the gleaming object. The man raised the orange book he had been reading and performed a hand sign before disappearing in a cloud of smoke, earning a small gasp from Sakura.

Haruno Reishi had also stopped walking when she had seen the guy with silver hair bump into her daughter. But what made her stop was what the man was holding in his gloved hand.

It was the new edition of Icha Icha Paradise.

Reishi had mentally cried out with joy and had hurriedly ran towards the nearest bookshop, almost forgetting about her daughter.

Reishi was already in front of the bookshop when she had a feeling that she had forgotten something…or someone. Turning around, Reishi tried to recall what it was, and then it clicked.

She had forgotten about her daughter and snapping into action. Reishi raced back to retrieve her daughter, passing through the stunned people who were left to deal with their ruined fares and a bad hair day.

* * *

**Special Feature**

Reishi increased her speed to reach her daughter, her form blurring.

Reishi streaked passed the Ichiruka Ramen, passed the Yamanaka's Flower shop and then passing the newly erected news stand like a speed of light, while the people wondered…

Person 1: reading the Konoha times "What was that?"

Person 2: reading the Ninja's digest "A clay bird!"

Person 3: reading the Hokage's Diaries "No, it was a paper plane!"

Person 4: who looks like Ino "No, it's Akatsuki,yeah!"

(Bump)

Person 4: Ouch that hurts, yeah!

Shadowy figure with glowing eyes: You were not supposed to impart any information about our organization.

Person 4: Give me a break, yeah.

Shadowy figure with glowing eyes: (glares) I already have.

Person 4: (grumbles) Well, how was I supposed to enjoy my break if all of you are here, yeah.

Sasori: Leader-sama wanted us to have some bonding time.

Kisame: (grins)..This means that I have more drinking buddies then.

Hidan: WTF are you talking about 'Bonding Time'?

Kakuzu: (sighs) We are short on money…

Zetsu's white side: (continued)…And we needed to work as a team to get the money we needed.

**Zetsu's dark side: And we can only do that by selling newspapers and magazines.**

Konan: And I'll be the one in charge…..while Deidara will be the delivery boy.

Deidara: Why does it always have to be me? Yeah!

Pein: Do as she says Deidara! She's the expert on this matter, so do not question her.

Deidara: (pouts)

Konan: We can do this! But before we go to work, lets have a group hug to build up our teamwork.

Everyone sweat dropped

Madara: (murmurs to Pein) Why did you agree to making her in charge, again?

Pein showed him his paper cut.

Madara: (shudders) That could be a lot worse.

Konan: So how about a group hug? (opens her arms)

The Akatsuki members ran for their life...

Haruno Reishi came to a complete stopped in front of her daughter, huffing and puffing like she was being chased by a mob of rampaging Akatsuki members.

Little Sakura raised her emerald eyes to her mother who was bent over looking out of breath.

"Sakura-chan" Reishi suddenly grabbed her daughter in a tight hug.

"Gomenasai, Saku-chan" Reishi apologized, tightening her hold on her daughter. Reishi raised Little Sakura in to her arms and started walking back to the bookshop.

"Mommy won't leave you again" Reishi promised to her unresponsive daughter.

"I won't trade you for anything"….._'Except for the newest edition of Icha Icha Paradise._' Reishi silently thought.

Reishi halted in front of the bookshop which was packed with many people. All of which was a devoted reader to the Icha Icha series.

Cursing under her breath, Reishi turned to look at her daughter.

"Sakura-chan, Mommy will be back for a few minutes okay?" Reishi said to her daughter whose face was buried into her teddy bear. Little Sakura did not reply.

"Sakura-chan?" Reishi asked again, loosening the tight hold that she has on her daughter.

Little Sakura abruptly pulled her face away from her teddy bear and began coughing out an artificial fur ball.

"Are you all right, Sakura-chan?" Reishi asked in concern as she patted her daughter's back.

Little Sakura scowled at her mother and gave her a 'Do-I-look-fine-to-you?' look.

"Gomen, Sakura-chan," Reishi apologized for the second time that day. "Mommy is under stressed right now."

'_Yeah, like the fact that Icha Icha Paradise is slowly getting sold_ _out._' Reishi thought to herself.

Reishi looked at her daughter who was still scowling at her. Sighing, Reishi neared the entrance to the bookshop. She then sat her daughter down and said to her, "Sakura-chan, I want you stay here and wait for mommy okay?" Little Sakura did not reply.

Reishi sighed again. "Sakura, Mommy is going to buy something inside that place… (Reishi pointed at the bookshop before continuing)…..and I want you to stay here, understand?" Little Sakura just stared at her.

Making sure that Sakura would not move on that spot, Reishi took a yellow tape that says 'Caution' and a four orange pedestal cones that had been used to prevent any people from walking into the man hole. As Reishi walked away from the man hole carrying the tape and the cones, Reishi did not hear the huge splash followed by a yell as an unfortunate man fell on to the hole.

Reishi fastened the yellow tapes at the tip of the orange cones that surrounded her daughter.

Satisfied with her work, Reishi looked at her daughter who was looking back at her with sad glistening eyes. (like that of puss-in-boots in the movie Shrek)

Reishi ignored the look. She had Icha Icha to buy. Turning around, Reishi began to walk towards the bookshop.

She was almost to the open doorway when she felt a tag on her hem. Reishi looked down and found herself staring at her daughter's emerald eyes.

"How did you get here?" Reishi asked her daughter in surprise.

Little Sakura pointed at the cage makeshift that her mother had made. The orange cones had fallen to the ground and bringing the yellow tapes along with it.

Reishi made a sound of frustration before she lifted Sakura up and made their way towards the fallen orange pedestal cones. Setting it back up, Reishi again placed her daughter inside the yellow tapes.

After Reishi was done, she turned and began walking towards the bookshop but her daughter had freed herself from the tapes again and was now walking beside her.

Reishi was getting frustrated; if she knew that this was how the kids act when you wanted to buy the new Icha Icha edition, Reishi should have never gotten herself with child.

Reishi glared at her daughter who was currently giving her one of those puppy dog look. Reishi was not falling for that one.

Reishi picked her daughter up and place her behind the yellow tapes.

"Stay!" Reishi ordered as if she was ordering a dog than her own child.

Little Sakura's eyes began to tear but her mother had already turned her back to her.

Her emerald eyes followed the retreating form of her mother as she disappeared behind the bookshop. Little Sakura leaned over, placing her little hands over the yellow tape.

Little Sakura just stood there with her teddy bear dangling in her hands while she waited for her mother. A shadow passed over her head which made Little Sakura to look up in curiosity.

Her eyes brightened at the gleaming object as the sun hit its metal surface.

"Pwetty" Little Sakura said in awe.

Crawling under the yellow tape, Little Sakura followed the object of her interest as it disappeared from her sight.

* * *

**Special Feature**

**Meanwhile inside the Bookshop**

Haruno Reishi was reading her newly purchased Icha Icha Paradise and had totally forgotten about her daughter. Reishi giggled as she read the perverted book.

'_**Jugo, we shouldn't be doing this right now!' said a female voice **_

'_**Why? You're the one who asked me to do this….." Jugo began **_

'_**Yes, but my mother might arrive and if she finds out, I'll be dead," the female voice cut in.**_

'_**Just a few more minutes and we'll be done here.' Jugo assured her in a strained voice.**_

'_**Just hurry up, please!' The female said her voice becoming more anxious**_

_**Minutes ticked by as silence reign in the dark room**_

'_**Were almost there…" Jugo said as sweat began to drip from his brows.**_

'_**Yes….yes that's it… a little more push and it will be over," the female encouraged Jugo.**_

_**There was a click and a creaking sound as the box they had been trying to unlocked finally opened, revealing what was inside. The woman gasped at the beautiful gift her mother was going to give her on her wedding day.**_

"_**You could have just opened it on you wedding day, you know." Jugo said to the woman who was caressing the gift with her slender hands.**_

"_**Yes, but I couldn't wait until that day. My mother had been giving hints of what kind of gift she was going to give me and…..It made me curious so I had to find out for myself," the woman replied as she gently placed the jewelry back to its cradle before closing the lid shut.**_

_**The woman turned to Jugo and hugged him 'Arigato, Jugo….I couldn't have done this without you.'**_

'_**You should thank me by inviting me to your wedding day,' Jugo said jokingly**_

'_**That would be great, I would like you to meet my future husband,' the woman said releasing Jugo**_

'_**When's the wedding?' Jugo asked as he watched her return the velvet box to the place where her mother had hid it.**_

'_**June 9…..My future husband wanted the wedding held together with his Birthday.'**_

_**The female said as she return to stand beside Jugo**_

'_**So what does he look like, your future husband?' Jugo asked as they both headed towards the door.**_

'_**Very handsome,' the woman answered with a dreamy look across her face.**_

'_**So this is how love is, eh?' Jugo thought as the woman lost herself into her fantasy world thinking about her future husband.**_

_**Jugo opened his mouth to bring the woman back to reality but before he could speak. The door opened revealing a silhouetted figure that froze at the sight of them.**_

"_**Saku--**_

"Excuse me ma'am" someone interrupted Reishi before she could find out who the silhouetted figure was and who was the woman Jugo was talking to.

Reishi close the book shut with a snapped and glared at the man who had dared interrupted her reading. The man shrunk from her glare and squeaked out the reason why he was there.

"I am here to inform you that we have an Icha Icha convention at the farthest part of this town…."(Reishi's attention peaked at the mention of the Icha Icha word).

The man continued as he realized that he had the woman's interest, "The Icha Icha convention is held to promote the first Icha Icha Paradise the movie……." (This time the man had Reishi's full attention).

"We will pick the first 50 people to have arrive there to be the first few to watch the Icha—" before the man could finished the sentence Reishi had already grabbed the man by the scruff of his neck and was dragging him to where the Icha Icha Convention was held.

The man struggled to free himself from the crazy woman (By this time Haruno Reishi had already forgotten that she had a daughter).

"Look here…"Reishi said to the man who was still struggling under her grip, "If you don't put my name among the first 50 people to have entered that convention….."

Reishi leaned over and whispered to the man with a voice promising a hundred years of pain "I will…… (A marching band passed by making it difficult to hear what Reishi had to say to the man)

"Understand?" Reishi said to the man as the marching band had ran off of their band members. The man had lost his color and his eyes showed fear as he nodded his answer. Reishi grinned evilly and hauled him up over her shoulder. Reishi raced towards her dream and that was to see the first Icha Icha movie, leaving her daughter to her own devices.

* * *

**Present**

**Uchiha Itachi**

Itachi stared at the child beside him who was eyeing him like he was eye-candy….errrr a candy.

"Pwetty" the little girl said as she came closer to Itachi.

Itachi was stunned at the girl's comment. Never in his life had anyone dared come close to calling him 'Pwetty', 'Weasel' maybe but never 'Pwetty'; and what the hell did 'Pwetty' mean? As far as Itachi know he had never come across the word 'Pwetty' in the dictionary.

"Pwetty" the little girl repeated as she grabbed his pants and tried to climb over him like he was some kind of mountain.

Itachi glared at the girl and tried to pry her hands off him, one of which was clutching a red teddy bear while the other gripped the cloth of his pants.

Itachi had never felt violated before like he was experiencing now. He thought that his fangirls were bad enough but this, this was far from worse. The girl was clinging to him like a leech with huge emerald eyes and pink hair. Itachi could have fried her with one of his Fire jutsu but he did not do what his gut told him to do. Because he was afraid what her mother might do to him if the news reached her that he had just fried a 'cute' girl. Yes, cute…even though she has a large forehead.

The little girl was now hugging his left leg while Itachi tried to shake her off.

'_Where the hell are this girl's parents?_' Itachi thought as he place a hand on the girl's huge forehead and pushed, but not hard enough to detached her from his leg.

"_That forehead of hers has its uses._" Itachi thought as he kept on pushing but the girl wouldn't budge. Itachi wondered if underneath that bump on her forehead was made of iron instead of a skull.

Itachi stopped pushing and removed his hands from the girl's reddened forehead. The girl's eyes were squeezed shut as Itachi look at her.

Itachi scowled at the girl on his leg.

"_I have to accomplish what I came here for,_" Itachi thought with determination as he started to walked towards the shop, with the little girl still hanging on his leg. He was not going to let some random girl ruin his plans.

Itachi was going be to eating his dango by the end of this ordeal in which his mother had set him through.

Itachi recalled what his mother had told him earlier.

* * *

**15 Minutes before………**

**Uchiha Compound**

Uchiha Itachi entered the kitchen and was greeted by the delicious aroma coming from the various foods that his mother had prepared on the table. Itachi's eyes bugged at the sight of his mother's freshly cooked dango.

Itachi was gone in flash and was now sitting on the kitchen table with chopsticks on his left hand.

'Itadakimasu**' **Itachi said, he was about to shoved the dango down his throat when he caught sight of his mother. Itachi halted in mid action and look at his mother's grinning form.

"That's for our guests coming this morning, Itachi-kun" Uchiha Mikoto told her son. She pause her smile widening, showing her pearly whites….

"On the other hand I might allow you to eat first before the guests arrive…….."

Itachi looked blankly at his mother and waited for the 'but' that was about to come.

"But...on one condition……" Mikoto grinned like a Cheshire cat "You have to buy me some flowers…."

'_There iss no way in hell that I'm going near that flower shop!_" Itachi thought. Itachi put the chopsticks down having lost his appetite. Well not all of them, he was still hungry and his eyes keep straying on the umeboshi that his mother had cooked.

"No" Itachi flatly refused.

Uchiha Mikoto glared at her son. Pointing the wooden ladle at Itachi, Mikoto started lecturing him. "Don't you dare talk to me like that Uchiha Itachi….." Itachi mentally blanched as his mother ranted on "I'm your mother so show some respect"

"You wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for me……"

"_I thought it takes two to do the tango,_" Itachi thought looking confused.

"….And I was hoping that you would be a great example for your little brother as he grows up, but no…..you have to refuse to buy your dearly beloved mother some flowers and crushing the hopes that I have for you." Mikoto shook her head at him, looking disappointed." I expected more from you Itachi….."

Itachi was not moved by his mother's speech since his eyes had caught sight of a syrup-coated anko dumplings. Mikoto noticed that her son was not even listening to what she was saying. So she slammed the wooden ladle on the kitchen table, nearly toppling some of the food.

Her action brought Itachi's attention back to her.

"You won't be eating anything this lunch since you refused to buy me some flowers. If you got hungry, look for someone who wants to feed you"

"_There will be no problem with that_" Itachi thought sarcastically "_I have plenty of fan girls_ _who would give their tooth and nail to feed me_"

Uchiha Mikoto turned and went back to her cooking. Itachi gazed at her mother's back and contemplated.

It was not the first time that his mother had asked him to buy some flowers. His mother had always been a good hostess and had been using her cooking skill and her knack on flower arrangement to secure and increase her reputation as the Matriarch of their clan. Today, Itachi had broken his mother's heart by refusing her request but….his innocence would be lost if he stepped into that hell hole of a flower shop.

The first time he had entered the flower shop, Itachi had been scarred for life. Itachi shook the memories away, he had to endure it for his mother…and his mother's cooking.

"I'll buy you some flowers" Itachi finally stated.

Mikoto turned to face her son with a big grin plastered across her face. Itachi should have known then that being born in the Uchiha Clan spelled trouble for him.

* * *

**Present**

**Uchiha Itachi**

Itachi pushed the glass door leading to the flower shop named "**The Birds and the Bees**", with the pink burden hanging on his feet. The bell attached to the door rang as he entered.

"ITACHI-KUN!"

Acting on reflexes, Itachi formed the seals for a substitution jutsu and used the object nearest to him to substitute himself.

"Itachi-kun" Orochimaruko said as he clutched the small chubby form of his beloved ..…….'_Small? Chubby? Itachi is neither small nor chubby_. _So who the hell is this impostor?'_

Oromimaruko raised his head to stare at the bundle in his arms who in turn, stared back at him and raised it's chubby hand to….

Slap Slap Slap

"_I never thought that the little girl could be useful._" Itachi thought as he watched the transvestite pervert Orochimaruko get beaten by a three year old girl.

"I didn't know that you have a little sister, Itachi-kun." Orochimaroku's disciple, Kabuko said as he came to a halt to stand beside him (Itachi immediately took a step back).

"She's not my sister" Itachi said.

Kabuko raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh? You're her baby-sitter then?" Kabuko asked looking amused at the thought of Itachi taking care of the child.

"No," Itachi answered as they both watched the little girl pull Orochimaruko's chemically induced hair. Orochimaruko screamed in horror as the girl pulled his extensions out which had caused him a great fortune.

Kabuko became curious but before he could ask any more questions. Itachi grabbed the opportunity to buy some flowers for her mother while Orochimaruko was still distracted.

Taking the list that his mother had written, Itachi handed it to Kabuko.

"I want to buy the flowers listed on there" Itachi said as Kabuko read the list.

Kabuko then nodded his head and went to the back door to get the flowers listed on the paper. He came back 4 minutes later carrying a basket full of flowers.

"Are they all here?" Itachi asked as he looked at the variation of flowers his mother had wanted him to buy.

"Yes, except one" Kabuko said arranging his glasses on his nose "But don't worry, you could find it anywhere in Konoha. The flower is very common and you would easily recognize it."

Itachi took the paper from Kabuko and stared at the last name of the flower listed on the paper. Itachi expected much. After all, it had been one of his favorite flowers.

Itachi turned to leave but his eyes landed on the girl Orochimaruko was currently choking. Itachi strolled towards the two figures on the floor.

"Hn"

Orochimaruko whipped his head to look at Itachi and then launched himself at him.

"ITACHI-KUN!"

"_How predictable,_" Itachi thought before opening the glass door, Orochimaruko slammed into it.

"Orochimaruko-sama" Kabuko yelled and run towards the daze looking Orochimaruko.

Itachi took the chance to leave from the shop with the little girl in his arm. After making sure that they were far enough from the shop, Itachi turn towards the girl.

"What's your name?" Itachi asked the girl gently. The girl did not reply.

"What's your name little girl?" Itachi repeated the question but the girl seemed to be interested in just staring at him.

Itachi inwardly sighed. He kneeled down to the girl's height and place the basket of flowers beside him. He was about to say something to her when……

Poke

Itachi glared at the girl.

Poke Poke

"Pwetty," the little girl said.

Poke Po--

Itachi took hold of her small hands so she could stop poking his forehead protector. Itachi was getting annoyed at the girl. First, the girl had stalked him, then dared to call him "Pwetty" (whatever that means), and then violated his person by clinging to his leg like some leech; and lets not forget the fact that he had to save her from the transvestite pervert Orochimaruko. Now, here she was poking his head and calling him 'Pwetty' without even saying thank you for saving her life.

"Where are your parents little girl?" Itachi slowly asked, emphasizing the words to her.

The little girl shook her head and leaned closer to Itachi.

"Pwetty," the girl said yet again as she totally invaded Itachi's personal bubble.

'_Oh hell no! I'm not going to let some 3 year old girl steal my first kiss,_' Itachi panicked as he let go of her small hands and moved away from her.

The girl followed him and all Itachi could do was fall flat on his ass. The girl was on him again,

Poke Poke Poke

"Pwetty," the little girl smiled at him as she indicated towards his forehead protector "Pwetty."

Realization dawned over Itachi as he stared at the girl and he chuckled. He had just found out what "Pwetty" means….which had meant "Pretty" when the girl had referred to his forehead protector. How could he be so stupid to think that the reason behind the girl's odd behavior was that she was attracted to him?

He had first thought that the girl was a new member of his fan club who had planned to sabotage his plans. Or the fact the he had been gifted in the looks department that even little girls could fall for him, but he was mistaken. This girl had proved him wrong.

Itachi smiled at the girl as she keeps on poking his forehead protector.

"What's your name little girl?" Itachi asked for the third time that day but this time he had gotten a response from the girl.

"Skura," the little girl replied still poking the gleaming metal on his forehead.

Itachi's smile widen, his eyes glittering in amusement. So if 'Pwetty' means 'Pretty' then he translated 'Skura' as 'Sakura'. '_The name really fitted the girl to a 'T''_

"Where are you parents?" Itachi questioned the girl as she had stopped poking his forehead with her chubby finger.

Little Sakura shook her head as if saying that she didn't know. Itachi stood up and patted the dirt from his pants. Itachi reached for the girl's hand while he took the basket of flowers on his other hand.

"We'll Sakura, lets look for your parents then" Itachi said to the girl. He had to find the girl's parents within 2 hours. He didn't want to keep his mother waiting. If he did, Itachi would be in serious trouble.

But he still had a task to accomplish…..like finding the last flower on his mother's list.

12. **SAKURA x**

"_Sakura,_" Itachi thought in amusement.

"_I wonder….._" Itachi looked at the girl beside him who looked up when she felt his gaze "_If you and I were destined to cross paths on this particular day…_.."

Sakura smiled up at him as if she had read his thoughts and Itachi smiled back. His silent question had been answered and for that Itachi was content.

Reaching for her, Itachi settled her in his arms while he secured the basket in his hands. Itachi was about to jump into the roof when he remembered that he had forgotten to tell her his name. Itachi, turned to look at Little Sakura.

"By the way, my name is Itachi" Itachi said to Little Sakura who had wrapped her chubby arms around his neck.

Little Sakura stared at him for a moment before….

Poke

"Itch" Little Sakura said smiling.

Itachi chuckled.

"Yes…...Itch" Itachi said before jumping.

They were both searching for different things but in the end………

* * *

**To be continued?……………….maybe**

**XX **

**God that was a very long oneshot and this was my first one too. **

**This oneshot is a total disaster….I already got the ideas in my mind but I really don't know how to go with my flow. Yeah, well…it all ended up with a tsunami.**

**This story really sucks big time…..AAHHHH….I can't believe I slept late to write this story. I don't even know what was happening in this story! I guess I have been half asleep while I was writing this story.**

**Did I make Itachi that OOC?**

**So don't flame me if you really don't like it. Hell, I even don't like my story.**

**Even though you don't like it just please review**

**_THANKS TO OTTAWA FOR BETAING THIS CHAPTER_**


	2. Skura love Itch

Disclaimer: I am Masashi Kimoto's clone and I hereby declare that the copy of Naruto Manga belongs to me.

* * *

"**Itch"**

**Friendship/And poor attempt at humor**

**Ita/Saku**

**Rated T**

--

"_**The Day Our Paths Crossed,**_

_**A Beautiful Friendship Began"**_

_I believe some paths are meant to cross,_

_to meet at friends door,_

_to share life's moments_

_in togetherness, gladness,_

_and caring for each other._

_I believe some doors are meant to be open,_

_to invite two people in,_

_to change two lives forever_

_in a blessed way,_

_to brighten moments, filling them_

_with laughter,_

_and to have a place that feels like home._

_I believe the day we met_

_a special plan was designed to bring us together_

_so that you and I could share this life _

_as the best of friends._

_**--Barbara J. Hall**_

_**Dedicated to Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Itachi**_

* * *

"Itch"

Itachi felt a tag on his pants and turned to look at the little girl beside him.

"Itch," Little Sakura said looking up at him with reddened eyes. She had been crying when Itachi had taken her with him. As soon as they had left earlier, the girl had begun to cry. At first, Itachi had thought that the girl was afraid of heights but when Itachi had landed on the ground, the girl was still crying.

Itachi didn't know why she was crying and had tried to ask her but could not understand the language the girl was speaking. He could only understand the word 'No' and 'Toy' but the rest was gibberish to him. He had caught the word 'Chu' mentioned many times but could not find out what that meant.

Itachi had tried to ask the girl what 'Chu' meant but the girl could only cry in response, drawing the attention from the bystanders. After that, Itachi found himself at the center of everyone's wrath when they had accused him for making his 'sister' cry.

Itachi had tried to explain to them that he was helping the girl looked for her mother but unfortunately for him his cousin stumbled at the scene and made Itachi's life a living hell.

Uchiha Shisui, the cousin that he forgot to write in the family tree, had declared to the crowd that Itachi was a high class pedophile in all 5 countries. After that, Itachi had to run for his life as the crowd charge at him and as he was running away, Itachi could hear his cousin's laughter from the distant.

Itachi had vowed then and there that if he as so as crossed paths with his cousin again. Itachi was going to drown him in the Nakano river.

"Itch"

The girl interrupted his thoughts and turned to look at the girl who was silently crying beside him. They were in the training grounds and was hiding from the mob his cousin had created. Itachi was glad that the girl had heeded his words when he had told her to stay silent.

Itachi stared at the tears streaming down the girl's chubby face and tried to pat the girl's head rather awkwardly. Itachi may be a genius when it comes to fighting but when it comes to handling crying little girls, Itachi was hopeless.

"We're going to find your parents, Okay?" Itachi promised as he patted the girl's head. The girl only sniffled as Itachi turned to look outside the bushes where they were currently hiding. The crowd had lost them and Itachi was relieved.

"Sakura, we're going to leave now and look for your parents, okay?" Itachi said to her.

"So can you stop crying now?" Itachi asked hopefully and waited for the girl's reaction. Little Sakura sniffled loudly as she wiped the tears in her eyes with her small fist. Itachi waited for her stop crying and when the girl did not...

Itachi closed his eyes and rubbed his temples as he could feel a headache coming . The girl suddenly wailed and Itachi's eyes shot open at the noise.

"They're hiding in the bushes" someone shouted.

"_Shit! We've been discovered,_" Itachi mentally cursed and glared at the girl beside him who in turn increased her wails ten-fold. Itachi's ears were ringing from the noise and place a hand to cover the girl's mouth.

"Quiet!" Itachi ordered to her silently before wrapping her in his arms, preparing to leave. Itachi released his hands when the girl became silent. Itachi glanced at her and found her looking at him like he had just stolen her candy. Itachi reminded himself that he would have to buy the girl some candy after dealing with the mob who was nearing their location. Itachi took the basket of flowers in his hands and leaped to the tree above them.

Hidden behind the foliage, Itachi searched for the mob who had followed them. Itachi found them peering behind bushes and trees and Itachi could guess that they were civilians since they still did not notice him when he had release his chakra concealment.

Itachi was glad that they were civilians instead of ninjas, Itachi did not want to handle another complication. He had wasted enough time hiding from the mob that he was afraid that he could not find the girl's mother within two hours before his mother's guests arrive.

Itachi was ready to leave from the area when one of the civilians spotted him.

"There he is!" The woman shouted pointing at Itachi who was standing in the tree branch with Little Sakura in his arms.

"Let's get him!" another shouted before they charge at him. Itachi inwardly sighed before leaping into a tree branch, away from the incoming mob. The mob followed him from below who shouted obscenities at him but Itachi ignored them.

Itachi was glad that he had chosen the training ground to hide from the crowd. The trees provide a good cover for them and a place where they could not reach him as he leap from tree to tree.

A grim expression was plastered across his face as the mob continue to follow him. He was about to leap into another tree branch when all of a sudden something hit him on the back, making him lose his balance. Itachi slipped from the branch that he had leaped into and started to fall forward into the ground. Itachi's hands were both occupied and could not use it to stop the fall.

Itachi summoned his chakra into his feet and maneuvered himself to hang underneath the tree branch. It was a bad move, as soon as Itachi found himself upside down in the tree branch. The flowers that his mother had wanted him to purchase fell from the basket and into the mob below. Little Sakura was still in his arms who looked fascinated at the prospect that they were hanging in the tree branch with only Itachi's chakra to support them.

Itachi watched the flowers slowly descended into the ground where Itachi was sure that they were going to be crushed by the mob. Itachi have no time to think and found himself moving.

Little Sakura was gone in his arms in the blink of an eye and Itachi was forming a series of hand seals for Shadow Clones as he too followed the flowers into the ground.

"_I have to save those flowers_" Itachi thought as finished the hand seals.

Five of his clone appeared in a cloud of smoke as they tried to catch the flowers before they touched the ground.

* * *

**Icha Icha Convention **

**Haruno Reishi**

"Jugo, I want you to leave." Mitori said as she turn her back to the man who had broken her heart many times.

The movie house was dark and Haruno Reishi was sitting at the front row seat with tears streaming down her cheek.

"Mito-chan, I don't want to leave you but..." Jugo faltered as he watched the woman's shoulder started to shake and the silent sniffles coming from her.

"But I have to..." Jugo continued as his heart began to squeeze painfully. This was not the first time that he had left a woman in tears and a broken heart but Mitori had always been a special case. He had been fond of her since the day he had save her from the assassin.

Haruno Reishi took another napkin and blow her clogged nose. She threw it at the pile of snotty napkins over her back and it hit the man who was sleeping in the back row. Some of the napkins she had thrown earlier had stuck to the man's face and clothing. Too bad that he failed to notice, Haruno Reishi's snotty piece of art.

"I have to... because if I stay here a bit longer.."Jugo said as he walked towards the sobbing woman. "I may fall in love with you." He whispered to her as he placed his strong hands to prevent Mitori from looking at him.

Jugo did not want for her to see the truth. He did not want for her to know that he had already fallen love with her, and if she as so stared at him with those sapphire eyes of hers, Jugo would be undone and he could never leave her.

Haruno Reishi began to sob loudly which earned complaints from the back row. Reishi ignored all of them and threw her snotty napkins over her shoulder where it hit its mark.

"That was sweet..." someone said beside her and Reishi turned to look at the person. The man was wearing a mask and had silver hair.

"Hai." Reishi agreed with the man and went back to watching the movie.

* * *

**Uchiha Itachi**

Itachi's clones had saved the flowers in a nick of time before they got the chance to land on the mob below who had scattered at the sight of them.

The clones hung on the branch and the trunk of the tree while they held the flowers in their hands. Meanwhile, the real Itachi was holding the basket of flowers while he used his chakra to stand at the trunk of the tree, making sure that the flowers did not fall. The mob gathered from below him and started to throw rocks at him. Itachi was relieved that they were far enough to cause major damage.

A pebble hit his eyes and Itachi almost fell from the tree when the chakra flow to his feet faltered at the pain in his eyes. Itachi's eyes watered and glared at his cousin.

"_So he was the one who threw that rock earlier._" Itachi thought.

"Hey, Itachi." Shisui called from below "Where's the girl?"

Itachi had almost forgotten the girl. Itachi looked from side to side but could not find her. Itachi's heart began to accelerate as he remembered that he had thrown her earlier when he was busy saving the flower.

"Hey, cuz!" Shisui called " You better--"

"He's your cousin?" A man asked and Shisui instantly froze when the mob shifted their attention to him. Itachi smirked.

"Well, kinda..."Shisui said with a hint of uneasiness in his voice.

"Let's get him!" The man shouted. "This boy is the pedophile's accomplice"

The mob charged at his cousin and Itachi could only watch as his cousin ran for his life. He was still smirking when he jumped into the branch where his clones had left the flowers. His clones and the mob had already gone by now, leaving him alone to place the flowers inside the basket.

"Itch."

Itachi's head immediately whipped at the voice and look around him but the girl was nowhere in sight.

"Itch."

Itachi stood up in the tree branch carrying the basket.

"Sakura." Itachi called for the girl.

"Itch." The girl called loudly and Itach's head turned to the voice where it was coming from. Itachi caught the sight of pink hair behind the leaves and branches above his head. Itachi jumped to the branches above him until he reached the girl.

Itachi landed on the branch near her and stood looking at her. The girl's shirt was caught at the rough bark of a tree and she was hanging there like she was some piece in a clothing line. Her huge emerald eyes was still puffy from the tears that she had shed earlier and Itachi's eyes softened at the sight.

Itachi took a step closer to her and wrapped one arm around her small form while he tried to detach her from the tree. The back of her neckline made a ripping sound and Itachi could only watch as her collar was torn.

Sakura's eyes began to water but Itachi stopped her before she could make a sound.

"Don't cry.." Itachi whispered to her as he place her in his arms. "You're safe now..."

Sakura sniffled and wiped the tears in her eyes before wrapping her small chubby arms around Itachi's neck. Itachi smiled at her and said "We're going to look for your parents, ne?"

Little Sakura turn to look at him and shook her head.

"Chu!" Sakura cried. Her hold in his neck tightened and Itachi tried not to choke.

"Chu!" Sakura screamed near his ear and Itachi winced at the sound.

"Alright." Itachi sighed as his head began to throb painfully. Itachi was going to have lines on his face by the end of this day from the stress he was suffering . The girl was a huge thorn on his side and Itachi wanted to get rid of her as soon as he find her parents.

"Alright we're going to find Chu." Itachi said to her because it was the only way to stop her from crying, but he had no idea what the word Chu meant.

"Chu!" Little Sakura squealed and tightened her hold on Itachi's neck. Itachi choked and tried to pry the arms that was depriving him to breathe.

"Yes...Yes...We're going to find Chu.." Itachi said in between breaths when he had successfully taken the girl's arm off him.

Itachi looked at the girl who was grinning up at him showing her small teeth. Itachi turned to leave and jumped into the tree branches where they lead him to the center of Konoha. Itachi was sure that he could find the girl's parents there.

"Itch..." Little Sakura murmured to him and Itachi cocked his head to listen. Itachi leaped from tree to tree as he waited for her to continue, the wind whipping their hair. Little Sakura remained silent for a minute and Itachi had already directed his attention in front of him when the little girl spoke again.

Itachi hit his head on a tree branch and then stumbled. The basket slipped from his grasp as he started to fall, the flowers scattering around them.

Itachi was glad that he did not drop the girl in the process as he stared at her with shock written all over his face at the words she had spoken.

"Skura love Itch."

* * *

_Friends are angels sent _

_down to earth to make _

_good days and help _

_us find our way._

_--Ashley Rice_

* * *

**R&R Please**

Sorry for the long wait and sorry for the short chapter . I know that this was supposed to be a one shot but since many of you had insisted that I write more chapters. So here it is, I was supposed to write the final chapter to this story but I have to cut it short since I am busy studying for the return demonstration in our health care.

There will be 2-4 more chapters to this story before I can write the time-skip that you have requested. I will be writing two time-skip (one shots) for the story 'Itch' and it will be rated as M and T. I already posted the summaries in my profile but it is not final yet. I might change the plot.

**Thanks for the reviews:**_** xladykittyx, Ozeki,aznkitty180, Zukiko, SywardShadow, Ottawa, Shaudelovesanime, UchihaSakura2007,ArjunaAnja and Mokulule**_

Also thanks for adding me to your favorites and story alerts.

I hope that you enjoy this chapter but please don't flame if you don't really like it.

**Your reviews have really inspired me to continue with this story.**

_**ALSO THANKS TO OTTAWA FOR BETAING THIS CHAPTER...THANK YOU VERY MUCH OTTAWA**_


	3. Parting Ways

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...

* * *

"**Itch"**

**Friendship/ and a poor attempt at humor**

**Ita/Saku**

**Rated T**

--

_**"Brought Together by Destiny"**_

_Whatever be the method by which by true_

_friendship is formed, whether the growth of time_

_or the birth of sudden sympathy, there seems,_

_on looking back, to have been an element of_

_necessity. It is a sort of predestined spiritual_

_relationship. We speak of a man meeting his_

_fate, and we speak truly. When we look back_

_we see it to be like destiny; life converged to_

_life, and there was no getting out of it even if_

_we wished it. It is not that we made a choice, _

_but that the choice made us._

_**--Hugh Black**_

* * *

Itachi was falling, falling into the ground below as he stared at the little girl in his arms. The flowers scattering around them but Itachi's brain had stopped functioning. His forehead was throbbing when he had hit the tree branch. He would have to thank his forehead protector for taking the full force of the blow. If he hadn't worn his forehead protector right now, Itachi might be supporting a huge lump in his forehead.

Itachi fell from tree branch to tree branch, his back suffering from the blows while he protected Sakura from possible injuries. Itachi landed on the ground with a loud thump, his entire body screaming in pain as he could feel the blood dripping from the scratches that he had gained from the fall.

Itachi felt something behind his back and Itachi inwardly groan as he realized what it was.

It was his mother's flowers.

Itachi was going to be dead.

**Uchiha Compound**

_**Uchiha Mikoto**_

Uchiha Mikoto waited for her son to arrive, pacing in the kitchen like a cage animal. If she wasn't preparing for the guests to arrive, she would probably be dragging Itachi home by the ear.

"Kaa-san?" Little Sasuke said rubbing his small fist over his sleepy eyes. Mikoto turned to her son who stood on the doorway with his small blue pj's. Uchiha Mikoto mentally gashed at the cuteness of her son.

Little Sasuke slowly walked towards his mother and looking around before he asked her mother. Uchiha Mikoto already knew what was coming, before her son open his cute little mouth.

"Nii-san?" Little Sasuke asked and waited for his mother's reply.

"He's out, Sasuke-kun" Mikoto replied as she scooped her cute sleepy son into her arms.

"He's buying Okaa-san some flowers but don't worry, he'll be back soon" Mikoto assured her son as Sasuke placed his raven head on his mother's shoulder.

"Kaa-san?" Sasuke said softly as his eyes started to close again "Wanna go sleep."

Mikoto leaned over so that she could hear what her son was saying.

"Don wana eat guest." Sasuke murmured before falling in to a fitful sleep.

Uchiha Mikoto was not allowing that to happen. So she pulled her son from her arms and shook him hard. Poor Sasuke, he was on his way to dreamland when his mother scream at him to wake up.

"Wake up Sasuke! Wake up!" Miktoto ordered still shaking her son.

Sasuke instantly snapped awake and stared at his mother with widened eyes.

"You're not going to sleep." Mikoto scolded at her son as she put him on the kitchen table where the food was already prepared.

"Our guest will be arriving in about an hour" Mikoto said to her son as he sat there on the table looking sleep deprived. "And I want you to get ready for the guest, okay?"

Little Sasuke scowled at his mother and crossed his arms in front of him.

"Don wanna" Little Sasuke said firmly but his mother merely took him from the table and walked out from the kitchen, carrying him towards the bathroom. Little Sasuke's eyes widened and he began to struggle at the realization that his mother was going to give him a bath. Little Sasuke started to cry.

"Now, now Sasuke" Mikoto crooned to her son. "Kaa-san won't give you a bath unless you join us for lunch, ne?"

Little Sasuke nodded vigorously as he stared at the door leading to the bathroom.

"Your Aunt Fuki would want to see you" Mikoto said not really caring as Little Sasuke stiffened at the mention of his horrid Aunt. Mikoto turned to the other direction that would lead to the stairs ways.

"After all, she absolutely adores you," Mikoto added as she climbed up the stairs.

"Go change, Sasuke-kun" Mikoto said as she place her son inside his room. "Your brother might be coming back soon"

Mikoto closed the door leaving Little Sasuke to stare after her.

* * *

**Uchiha Itachi**

Itachi stared up at the broken branches where he had fallen. Itachi's back was tender and bruised from the fall but he did not care. He was still busy digesting the fact that his mother's flowers were ruined. The flowers that he had purchased from the gay shop and the flowers that he tried to save from the mob. It was all ruined. All because of a pink haired girl that he had the misfortune to meet.

"Itch," the little girl said who was kneeling beside his prone form.

The flowers were scattered on the ground and a few remaining petals fell from above them. If it weren't for the fact that it was his mother's flowers, Itachi would have appreciate its beauty as they cascaded unto them like drops of rain.

"Itch." Little Sakura tapped his forehead protector with her small chubby knuckle, trying to get his attention.

Itachi ignored the girl and pushed himself into a sitting position. Itachi winced when he felt the pain shoot through his head and lower back. Itachi was sure that he had broken some bones when he had fallen from the tree.

Itachi sat up straight while he checked his body for major and minor injuries. He had few scratches here and there. A huge lump on his skull and a bruised back. Nothing was serious but Itachi was still suffering from the impact of his fall. He have to thank that he had not suffered any broken bones and dislocated joints.

Itachi leaned over, wrapping his arms around his knees as he inhaled softly. He could feel the squashed flowers beneath him while the nerve on his head began to throb. The flowery scent of the crushed flowers hung on the air and Itachi tried hard to ignore it. The petal of various colors and species was still raining unto them.

"Itch." The girl was standing right beside him as he sat there gazing at the ruined flowers. Itachi gritted his teeth in frustration, this girl was the end of him. Itachi should have known better than to be a good Samaritan to a little girl.

"Itch." The little girl said tagging at his sleeves.

"What?" Itachi snapped at her but did not dare look at her. He was afraid that he might lose control and strangle the girl for ruining his day and for ruining his mother's flowers.

"Skura loves Itch." the girl said to him as she sat herself beside him.

Itachi could feel her small form at his side and Itachi peeked at her from the corner of his eyes. She was so small that she did not reach his shoulder when she was sitting there and when she was standing up, she only reach half way through his thigh.

Itachi found the girl really cute. Itachi immediately shook the thoughts away. He was supposed to be angry at the girl for surprising him with her words. It was all the girl's fault that he had accidentally let the basket slipped from his grasp.

"Skura loves Itch." the girl repeated before adding "Skura loves Chu."

Itachi listened to her cute ramblings while she continued on. His anger was still there but he was still curious as to why the girl had said those words.

"Chu Skuras fuwend." Little Sakura pointed a chubby finger at herself as she rumbled on "Itch Skuras fuwend."

Itachi did not understood what the girl was saying but he listened anyway. He was slightly enjoying the little girl's gibberish explanations. No one can blame him, Itachi had to admit to himself that the girl was cute.

"Skura hab two fuwend" Little Sakura spread her fingers at him.

Itachi's anger subsided replaced by the feeling of understanding as he suddenly realized what the girl was trying to say to him.

"_So she thinks of me as her friend_..." Itachi thought as he watched the girl finished her ramblings.

"But Itch Skuras betfuwend" Little Skura pointed one chubby finger at him.

Itachi gave her a small smile. Even though the little girl was cute and had told him that he was her best friend, Itachi was still determined to get rid of her immediately and find another flower shop where he could buy his mother's list of flowers.

Itachi slowly stood up and swayed slightly when his ankle suddenly throb in pain. Itachi stood there for a moment or two, testing his lower limbs while Sakura watched him silently. Itachi turn to look at her when he was sure that his feet was alright. It was slightly painful and bruised but Itachi could still walk.

Itachi took hold of the girls hands and pulled her into her feet. He look at the ground which was littered with many flowers, fallen leaves and broken branches. The basket that Itachi had been carrying earlier was hanging from a broken branch on the tree.

Itachi turned way from the sight and started to limp towards the place where the Hokage resided.

Itachi looked down at the girl who was holding his hands as they walked.

"_Gomenasai, Sakura, but I have to do this..._" Itachi thought before turning his head to the direction where they were headed.

* * *

**Uchiha Compound **

_**Uchiha Mikoto**_

"Ohayo Fuki-san, Sato-san" Uchiha Mikoto greeted her guest as they entered her home. Little Sasuke was standing beside her wearing his blue yukata with circles in it while she wore a green kimono with pink blossoms and the Uchiha Family symbol proudly worn on their back.

Uchiha Fuki was wearing a maroon yukata with gold swirls while her husband was wearing a black yukata with stitches of golden lions. Both were on their mid-thirties and the members of the Uchiha Clan Council. Uchiha Fuki was a round woman with a curly brown hair and blue eyes. Her husband, Uchiha Sato was thin and wiry with graying hair on his dark blue locks and his eyes were chocolate brown.

"Ohayo." Uchiha Sato greeted, his lips barely moving. His posture stiff as a rod and his eyes were alert as they scan the interior of the house. Uchiha Fuki, meanwhile, was the exact opposite of her husband. She was warm and friendly as she greeted them.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Mikoto-san! " Uchiha Fuki said cheerfully and turned towards Little Sasuke who was hiding behind his mother's green yukata.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun!" Fuki said to the cowering Little Sasuke. Fuki had always adored children and had doted unto them like they were her own. Fuki and her husband did not have any children so Fuki had to find other children to dote into. That was why Fuki had adored Little Sasuke and Itachi when he was still in Sasuke's age.

"Sasuke-kun. Why don't you greet your Aunt, ne?" Mikoto encouraged her son as she pushed Little Sasuke towards her Aunt.

"Oayo" Little Sasuke murmured, staring at his feet.

"Sasuke-kun is so kawaii!" Fuki squealed as she launched herself at Little Sasuke. Little Sasuke squeaked and started to run when his mother caught him by the scruff of his neck.

"Sasuke-kun is a little bit shy..." Mikoto said smiling at her guest and shot a glare at Little Sasuke's direction. Mikoto propelled her son back to Fuki who immediately pinched his cheeks.

"Sasuke-kun, say Ohayo for me again, ne?" Fuki requested as she keeps on pinching on Little Sasuke's chubby cheeks.

"Oayo" Little Sasuke said his eyes watering as his cheeks started to stung from all the pinching.

"Kawaii-one!!" Fuki squealed and tagged Little Sasuke's cheek moving his head from side to side.

Little Sasuke started to cry, his eyes flooded with tears.

"Kaa-san!" Little Sasuke wailed.

"Ahahaha..." Mikoto faked a laugh "Why don't we come inside? Little Sasuke is hungry already"

Fuki reluctantly let go of Little Sasuke while his mother scooped him in to her embrace, still crying.

Uchiha Mikoto allowed the guests to enter on their humble abode while Mikoto remained at the doorway. Mikoto patted Little Sasuke's back absentmindedly as she stared outside waiting for her elder son to arrive.

"Mikoto-san?" Fuki said, her voice rising into a question. Mikoto turned to her and smiled and slowly closed the door behind her, expecting for Itachi to arrived before the door closed.

The door slide shut with finality but there was still no Itachi. Mikoto sighed, Itachi still had 30 minutes before they could eat lunch together with their guest.

If Itachi still did not arrive by that time, Mikoto just hoped that Uchiha Fuki would not notice the missing flowers on the kitchen table.

* * *

**Hokage Tower**

_**Uchiha Itachi**_

"Arigatou, Hokage-sama" Itachi bowed low to the man sitting behind the table.

"What's her name, Itachi?" The third Hokage asked as he watched the girl standing beside Itachi looked around his office with an open curiosity.

"Sakura," Itachi replied and the girl beside him cocked her head at the mention of her name. Itachi stared at the girl who smiled up at him, Itachi immediately looked away.

"Sakura." The third Hokage said and smiled at the girl who turn to look at him. "We're going to find your parents in no time." The Hokage assured her.

The Hokage directed his attention to the 8 year old genin "I understand that you can't look for her parents yourself since you have other matters to attend to. So I will be asking for someone else."

Itachi nodded his response and started to walk towards the door with Sakura still clutching his pants.

"Send my regards to your parents, Itachi." The Hokage said. Itachi nodded his head absently as he tried to pry the girls hands off his pants.

The door open, revealing Genma and Kotetsu carrying a pile of books and papers for the Hokage to work into.

"Here are the papers and books you were asking for, Hokage-sama" Genma said while chewing the senbon on his mouth. His lazy eyes landed on Itachi and the pink-haired girl. Genma grinned at the sight of the Uchiha genius.

"I saw your cousin earlier, Itachi." Genma said as he watched the Uchiha genius try to pry the hands of the girl. "He was running from a huge mob."

"Yeah, we saw him get thrown into a river afterward." Kotetsu added as he walked towards the Hokage table and placing the books he was carrying there. Genma followed him and placed the stacks of papers beside the pile of books, totally obscuring the Hokage who was listening to the conversation.

Itachi remained silent as he continued to pry the girl's hands.

"We asked the mob the reason why they were chasing after your cousin." Genma said as he neared the Uchiha genius.

"They said that Shisui was an accomplice to a pedophile who had abducted a pink-haired girl." Genma said smiling at the said pink-haired girl.

"So it is true then?" Kotetsu asked as he too, stood beside Genma while the Hokage craned his neck to watch them over the pile of books.

Itachi raised his eyebrows at them in a silent question.

"That you are a pedophile?" Genma said, straight to the point.

Kotetsu and Genma waited for Itachi's reaction. Even though they already know that Itachi was not a pedophile. They were only asking the question to get some reaction from Itachi. Looking for something that will make Itachi squirmed.

"No." Itachi said calmly as he gave up trying to pry the small hands on his pants. Kotetsu and Genma were both disappointed at Itachi's blank expression. Genma sighed and muttered to himself "Emotionless brat."

Itachi heard it of course but Itachi choose to ignore it.

"Genma." The third Hokage said as he addressed the orally fixated chuunin. Genma turn towards the Hokage who was hidden behind the books and papers.

"Do you have other duties?" The third Hokage asked as he stared at the paper and books in front of him, waiting for Genma's answer.

"No, Hokage-sama." Genma replied.

"Then you will be the one to look for the girl's parents." The Third Hokage said as he stood up from his chair and walked towards Itachi and Little Sakura.

The Third Hokage kneeled in front of the three-year-old girl and said to her "Sakura, Genma will be the one to look for your parents."

Little Sakura step towards Itachi and hid behind him.

"So you can let go of Itachi now." The Third Hokage said as he offered his wrinkled hands to her.

Little Sakura shook her head and buried her head on Itachi's pants.

"Itch." Little Sakura said, her voice muffled.

Itachi closed his eyes and inwardly sighed, he slowly open them again to stare at the pink head buried on his pants. Itachi patted the girl's head and said to her.

"Itch will be back later, Sakura," Itachi assured her although it was total a lie. Itachi would never come back for her. The girl had already proven that she was nuisance and trouble.

Little Sakura raised her head to him. Her eyes locking into his and Itachi made sure that his eyes did not reveal his true intention.

The Third Hokage, Genma and Kotetsu watched them. They had never realized that Itachi was a good liar as the girl gave Itachi a smile that nearly broke the hearts of the three men.

The girl's smile was warm and trustful as she stared at Itachi who had lied through his teeth.

Itachi's heart throbbed as he stood there gazing at the girl who had given her trust to him through a smile. Itachi suddenly felt guilty for lying to her but he had no choice. He had to leave the girl so that he can buy his mother's flowers. He had 30 minutes left before the dead line and Itachi had to spend it buying his mother's flowers than wasting it looking for the girl's parents.

Itachi moved away from her as the hands that had been gripping his pants suddenly let go. Itachi gave the girl one last smile before turning away.

"Itch." the girl called to him but he did not turn to look at her.

Little Sakura wanted to wave goodbye to him and waited for another minute until he returned. Little Sakura was thinking that her Itch was leaving her behind so that he can go to the potty but when he had started to walk away from her without saying bye-bye. Little Sakura felt something was wrong and her little heart beat faster as her Itch reached the open doorway.

"Itch." Little Sakura cried out and ran towards him as he stepped out from the room. Little Sakura almost reached him, her hands touching the cloth of his pants when she was grabbed from behind.

"Itch!" Little Sakura screamed, her eyes watering as she watched her Itch close the door behind him. Little Sakura struggled, beating her small fist on the person who was holding her.

The man with a stick on his mouth stretched his arms so that she could not harm him. Little Sakura started to kick him but her small legs could not reach his grinning face.

"Feisty little thing, aren't you?" Genma said as he grin at the girl. Little Sakura glared at him before grabbing his arm that had been holding her and sunk her little tooth on it.

The man dropped the stick on his mouth as he yelled in surprise. Little Sakura bit his arm hard so that he would let her go. The man dropped her on the floor, Little Sakura scrambled to her feet immediately and run towards the closed door.

"Itch!" Little Sakura shouted as she beat her small fist unto the wooden panels.

"Itch!" Little Sakura sobbed as she continued beating the closed door.

The three men inside the room merely stared at the crying form.

Outside the door, Itachi was standing in the empty hallway as he listened to the cries from inside. Itachi could hear the small hammering sound Little Sakura was creating on the other side of the door. If Itachi was honest with himself right now, Itachi would have gone back to the room and take the girl with him but he did not allow such thoughts to enter his mind.

Itachi had a duty to accomplished.

Itachi straightened and walked away from the door ...and away from the heart wrenching sobs coming from the closed door.

"Gomenasai, Sakura." Itachi whispered as he walked away from the girl who had trusted him and had called him her friend.

* * *

"_**Brought Together by Destiny"**_

_When you least expect it, a common thread--_

_golden, at that--begins to weave together the _

_fabric of friendship._

_**--Mary Kay Shanley**_

* * *

**R&R Please...Please...please...**

I'm a little lazy you know, so I really need some encouragement to writing this story. Give me some inspiration! Please...I'm little bit down right now because I have so much to do and so little time. (Sigh) I wish I can do a Kagebunshin no jutsu.

_**I hope you like this chapter!!**_

**Thanks for the reviews:** _Shaudelovesanime, Ozeki, Clairesa-chan, Mokulule, Ottawa!_

_**Also I would like to thank my beta reader ottawa for betaing this chapter**_


	4. Wait for me

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto……

* * *

"**Itch"**

**Friendship/ there will no attempt at humor**

**Ita/Saku**

**Rated T**

--

"_**Brought Together by Destiny**_**"**

"**Our friend is an unconscious part**

**Of every true beat of our heart**"

**--Lucy Larcom**

* * *

Little Sakura was still standing in front of the door, expecting for her Itch to return. She had tried to reach the shiny thing above her head but it was too far for her. So she had settled herself to just wait for the shiny object to turn.

"What should I do with her, Hokage-sama?" Genma asked the old man beside him as they gazed at the little girl who was eyeing the door with her heart in her eyes, expecting for the Uchiha Genius to come and get her.

"You find her parents, Genma." The Hokage said turning his head to look at him "You may find the information you will need in the Archives."

"All the names of the civilians and shinobis who live in Konoha are listed there." The Hokage continued as he walked back to his desk. "The rest is up to you, Genma. You take care of the girl until her parents are found, understand?"

"Do you mean that I'm going to babysit her?" Genma asked, his voice betraying his dislike for the job.

"Yes." The Hokage stated calmly behind the stack of papers and books lying on his desk. "You will be the one to look after her."

Genma's shoulder slumped while Kotetsu patted his shoulder in sympathy.

"Take this as a D-rank mission and you will be paid for your services." The Hokage said as he took a book from the stack on his desk and began working.

"You are dismissed." The Hokage finally said.

Genma and Kotetsu walked towards the girl who was blocking the doorway. Genma looked at the back of the girl before scooping her into his arms. The little girl began to struggle and cry, pulling his hair and scratching his face. Genma winced when she accidentally poke his left eye.

"Good luck with your babysitting, Genma." Kotetsu said, laughing as he exited the room.

Genma tried to glare at Kotetsu, but he was too busy trying to subdue the girl.

"Itch!" Little Sakura screamed as she pummeled her small fist on the person who was holding her. "Itch!"

"Genma." The Third Hokage called. Genma turn to the look at the Hokage's direction, his brown locks were currently being pulled by the girl while he strained his neck to look at the man who had called him.

"Give the girl some candy or ice cream." The Third Hokage advised. "That might calm the girl down."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Genma said and immediately walked out from the Hokage's Office without closing the door behind him. Genma went straight to the direction of the candy shop and the ice cream parlor with the little she-cat in his arms.

The Third Hokage sighed as he finally found some peace to himself.

* * *

_**Uchiha Itachi**_

Itachi walked out from the Yamanaka's Flowershop carrying some of the flowers that her mother had requested.

Itachi took the list from his pocket and check the list of the flowers that he had bought from the Yamanaka's Flowershop.

_(AN:Bold letters mean that Itachi had already bought the flowers)_

1. _**Ajisai (Hydrangea)**_

2. _**Momo (Peach)**_

3. _**Tsutsuji(Azalia)**_

_4. Boke (Quince)_

5. _**Fuji (Wisteria**_**)**

6. _Jinchogei (Daphne) _

7. _**Mokuren (Magnolia)**_

8. _Momiji (Maple)_

9. _Tsubaki (Camelia)_

10. _Lotus (Hasu)_

11._ Yuki Yanagi (Willow)_

12. _Sakura_

_(AN:The list above are the names of some Japanese Flowers which I got from the internet. hehehe I did some researching while I was writing this story)_

Itachi had 7 flowers more to buy before he could go home. As he was reading the paper, His eyes landed on the last name on the list.

"_Sakura_." Itachi thought as a pink-haired girl flashed before his eyes. Itachi stopped in his tracks as he stared at the name on the paper.

"Sakura..." Itachi murmured, turning his head to look at the direction of the Hokage Tower . He stood there for a moment gazing at the Hokage Tower in silence before looking away.

His face did not reveal what he was feeling as he walked towards his next stop, "The Birds and the Bees" flower shop. Itachi already knew that all the remaining flowers can be found in that gay flower shop. So he had to go there and buy all the remaining flowers. The money that his mother had given to him was already gone and Itachi have to use his allowance to buy the remaining flowers. Itachi was glad that he was always prepared for everything.

"_Well not everything_..." Itachi thought as remembered the pink-haired girl who had brought more trouble to his usually boring life.

"_Itch._" _Little Sakura said smiling as she poked his forehead protector._

Itachi smirked and thought "_Yeah, she was trouble alright._" Itachi kept walking, carrying the flowers in his arm but each step he took, his eyes slowly dimmed and his lips curved into a sad smile.

"_Yes, she might have caused me some trouble but she wasn't that bad_."

* * *

**Haruno Sakura**

Little Sakura gazed at the melting ice cream in her hands as she sat there in the ice cream parlor where the man had took her. Little Sakura had already stopped her waterworks and had calmed down a bit after eating 4 cups of ice cream of different flavors.

First she had eaten a mango flavored ice cream, then strawberry, then chocolate and the 4th one which she's currently savoring was her most favorite ice cream, cookies and cream. She had almost finished with her 4th ice cream when the two women had walked in the parlor. They were wearing clothes which Sakura had never seen before. The clothes revealed too much flesh and too much curves that made Sakura gazed at them with open curiosity but the women choose to ignore her as their attention was directed to the man opposite her.

"Genma-kun," the woman with green hair and amber eyes purred as she leaned closely to the man. "Come with us, please."

"Yes, come with us Genma." The woman with red hair and violet eyes agreed with her companion as she too leaned closely to the man and place her head on the man's broad shoulders.

"What about the girl?" The man asked as the three of them turn to look at her, suddenly remembering that he was babysitting the girl for the time being.

"She can come with us if you want." The woman with green hair said as she curled her long red nails on the man's chest.

"Yes, we can leave her outside while we can enjoy ourselves." the red haired woman said as she craned her long neck and bit the man's ear.

Little Sakura watch them with her eyes as curious and as innocent as a child her age. The man leaned away from the women beside him and look at her.

"I can't do that.." The brown haired man said and both of the women beside him pouted at his words. The women pulled the man back towards them and both grasped his arm.

"We can take her to the playground where she can play with other children." The red haired woman said as she nuzzled the man's strong neck.

"I'm sure that she won't stray away from the playground.." the green haired woman added as she busied herself twirling her slim fingers in the man's brown locks.

"We'll be back later to claim her and then you can go looking for her parents..." the red haired woman assured the man.

Little Sakura had already lost interest at the three people in front of her and was now looking outside. The people across from her continued with there discussion.

"No." Genma said shaking his head. "I have to follow the Hokage's orders. He was the one who gave me this mission."

"But Genma..."The green haired woman whined but Little Sakura did not hear what the woman said next since her eyes had caught something from afar. Her eyes were drawn to a black haired boy with a gleaming object on his forehead as he walked away.

"Itch." Little Sakura whispered and she silently jumped from her perch and slowly ran outside. Genma was too distracted by the two women beside him that he didn't notice the girl that he was supposed to babysit, was already gone.

"Genma, please come with us." the red haired woman batted her long red lashes at him as she wrapped her slender arms around his neck.

"No." Genma said firmly as he unwrapped the woman's arm around his neck.

"Fine then." the red haired woman huffed and suddenly stood up. "If you don't want to come with us, so be it."

The green haired woman flipped her locks over her shoulder as they walked away from the ice cream parlor. The two women walked away with there heads held high, gaining the attention from the many men on the tables who were dating their girlfriends or treating their children to ice cream. Their girlfriends and wives simultaneously slapped the back of their heads for looking at the two women.

Genma watched them go with a regretful look on his face and then turned towards the girl opposite him. His eyes met nothing but an empty chair.

Genma whipped his head to looked for the girl but there was no sign of pink hair in the area.

"Damn." Genma cursed under his breath. He stood up and placed a bill on the table before walking away from the ice cream parlor.

"Damn you, you Uchiha brat for leaving that girl." Genma said to no one in particular as he strode towards the exit.

"A-Achoo!!" Itachi sneezed at the flowers he was carrying. His eyes watered but he wiped it with his free hand.

"_Some of the pollen must have gotten into my nostrils.._" Itachi thought as he sneezed again. Itachi distanced himself from the flowers in his arm and waited for his shadow clone he had sent to buy the remaining flowers.

Itachi was sitting on the roof as he gazed at the noisy people below. His gazed shifted to his clone who was standing in front of the flower shop without moving a muscle.

"What is he doing?" Itachi murmured, his brows furrowed "He's taking longer than I expected."

Itachi waited for about 5 seconds before making his move. The clone was still standing there like some statue.

Itachi jumped in to the ground and started to walked towards his clone but he immediately stop when he saw his clone move.

Itachi sighed and waited there.

--

Clone Itachi stood in front of the flower shop. His eyes gazing at the gay title written atop his head.

"**The Birds and The Bees**"

Clone Itachi cringed

"Damn that Itachi...I mean, Damn that real Itachi..." Itachi muttered as he started towards the door. "Cowardly bastard...for making me do this."

Clone Itachi slowly opened the door to the flower shop, expecting to be attacked by the transvestite pervert Orochimaruko.

The bell rang but there was still no Orochimaruko. Clone Itachi relaxed at the realization and started forward.

"I thought that you would we be back.." a voice said beside him.

Clone Itachi jumped at the voice and position himself into a fighting stance.

"And a Clone at that." Kabuto said as he pushed away from the wall beside the door, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. His spectacles glinted as he watched the Clone Itachi.

"The real Itachi must be waiting outside." Kabuto said as he walked behind the cash register. "But you don't have to worry, Orochimaruko-sama is scheduled to a plastic surgery and hair transplantation right now."

Clone Itachi straightened and gazed at him warily. Kabuko had always been a faithful servant to Orochimaruko and what the real Itachi did to him may have triggered Kabuko's wrath. Itachi did not trust him, Kabuko might as well be planning to seek revenge for his beloved Orochimaruko.

Buying flowers here was a very bad idea, the real Itachi must have overlooked his decision into sending him here. Clone Itachi's shoulder slumped, of course the real Itachi never overlooked anything. The real Itachi was always careful in making decision and making plans,that was why the real Itachi had sent him here. To suffer the full attack of what Kabuko was hiding up his sleeve. After all he was only a clone, that would immediately disappear after being used.

"So what can I help you?" Kabuko asked arranging his spectacles on his nose.

Clone Itachi watched him carefully for any suspicious movements. Clone Itachi just hoped that Kabuko did not set some traps within the Flowers shop. If he did well, he would just disappear in a cloud of smoke and let the real Itachi handle everything.

"I want to buy..." Clone Itachi took the paper in his pocket while his eyes remain on the form behind the counter. Itachi glance at the paper for a brief moment and then said what he needed. He would have to thank himself for having a photographic memory.

"_Boke (Quince),Jinchogei (Daphne),_ _Momiji (Maple),Tsubaki (Camelia),Lotus (Hasu),Yuki Yanagi (Willow)..."_ Clone Itachi paused before continuing, the image of pink and green on his mind as he said the last name of the flower _"...and Sakura"_

" Didn't you buy the flowers before?" Kabuko asked, frowning in thought.

Clone Itachi mentally grimaced. "The flowers were destroyed." Clone Itachi replied not really showing any emotion as he answered.

"May I ask why?" Kabuko said his eyes glinting with interest.

_"Skura loves Itch!" green eyes stared at him through his mind's eye._

Clone Itachi mentally kicked the image away and answered "They got crushed." His eyes showing no further answers. Kabuko waited for a moment or two until he got the silent message Clone Itachi was sending through his eyes.

Kabuko nodded and turn towards the back door where he had gotten the flowers from earlier.

"I'll get the flowers then." Kabuko said as he walked away.

Clone Itachi waited inside the flower shop and look around him. The walls were painted with colorful flowers and butterflies that made Clone Itachi twitch in revulsion. Aside from the fact that the shop was so gay and the colorful that almost made Clone Itachi's eyes burn from the sight. The shop was also decorated with pictures of Orochimaruko holding the trophies that he had won in Flower arrangements.

Clone Itachi was burning holes on the pictures of Orochimaruko and his pet snake when Kabuko came back carrying the remaining flowers that he needed.

"All the flowers are there except--"

"Sakura, I k image awnow." Clone Itachi cut in as another flashed of pink hair came in to his mind. He pushed theay and walked towards Kabuko still keeping his guard up. Even though the girl was no longer there with the real Itachi, she still had a way to keep popping in their lives like some pink bubble gum.

Clone Itachi took the flowers from Kabuko after paying his purchases. He was on his way to the front door when Kabuko stopped him.

"You forgot something." Kabuko called as he throw something in the air and towards him. Clone Itachi reached out his hands at the thing but someone caught it before he did. The real Itachi had come in and was now holding the thing in his hands.

Both the real and the clone Itachi stared at the red teddy bear with a golden ribbon arounds its neck and was holding a red heart with a stitching saying,

"I love you." Itachi read the stitching out loud.

"The girl must have dropped it earlier after her scuffle with Orochimaruko-sama." Kabuko said pushing his spectacles as usual. "Orochimaruko-sama had wanted the thing burned but I remembered that the toy must be important to the girl since she was carrying it. So I didn't burn it as what Orochimaruko-sama had ordered."

Both Itachi was still staring at the stuffed toy with thoughtful look on their faces.

"The girl must have been heart broken after knowing that her stuff toy was gone." Kabuko added

Both Itachi turned to look at Kabuko and remembered what had happen when Itachi had took the girl with him. The girl had been distraught about something and Itachi could never find out why. The girl had always keep saying 'Chu'.

_"Chu." Little Sakura cried as she clutched Itachi's neck "Chu."_

_"Okay were going to look for Chu." Itachi said as he tried to pry the arms the was depriving him to breathe._

Itachi did not know at that time what Chu had meant and now that he knew, Itachi could fully understand what the girl had told him.

_"Chu Skuras fuwend" Little Sakura said as she pointer her chubby finger at herself._

_"Itch Skuras fuwend" Little Sakura pointed at Itachi_

_" Skura have two fuwend" Little Sakura spread her fingers at him not really showing two fingers but five._

_"But Itch Skuras betfuwend!" Little Sakura smiled up at Itachi._

Itachi now truly understand what the girl was saying. If she had been heart broken after realizing that her teddy bear was gone, how much would she feel now that Itachi had left her too. She had called him her best friend and Itachi had done the only thing that a best friend would never do; he had left her.

Itachi's heart constricted and he turned to leave, his hands tightened on the teddy bear.

"Where are you going?" His clone asked as they both exited the shop.

"Go send this to my mother." Itachi said to his clone as he place the other flowers he was carrying on the basket. "And tell her that I won't be back until later."

His clone nodded and disappeared from his sight. Itachi looked down at the stuff toy he was carrying and turn the other direction, opposite to where his clone had left.

"_Gomenasai Sakura_.." Itachi thought as he jumped towards the roof _"I should never have left you."_

The clouds thundered above him and it began to rain.

* * *

**Haruno Sakura**

"Itch!" Little Sakura cried out through the pouring rain "Itch!"

_"Wait for me, Sakura"_ Itachi thought as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop as the rain soaked through his clothing and the teddy bear he was holding.

* * *

_**"Wait for me" Itachi whispered through the rain.**_

* * *

_**"Itch!" Little Sakura called out, her tears mingling with the rain.**_

* * *

_When clouds and darkness veil the skies,_

_And sorrow's blast blows loud and chill,_

_Friendship shall like a rainbow rise,_

_And softly whisper--peace be still._

--Lucretia Maria Davidson

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

--

**R&R Please...please...**

I'm almost done with this story, yeah!. There will 2-3 more chapters to go before I can write the time skip sequel.

I hope you like this chapter but I think it was really boring. I lost my not so-sense of humor when I was writing this story. I wish you could review more and tell me about what you don't understand about this story and such. So that I can grasp your perspective about the story.

Do you think that Itachi is OOC?

Tell me what you don't like and you like about my story or my style of writing so that I can improve myself, ne?

I've already use my Kagebunshin no jutsu to make this story while the real me is currently sleeping right now.

If you notice any grammatical errors just tell and they'll be fixed. I'll blame it on my Kagebushin for making such mistakes. hehehe just kidding.

**Thanks for the reviews: Mokulule, Ottawa, Clairesa-chan, Pretty Little One, Ozeki, Moodyme1, Pink Blossom Princess and Shaudelovesanime.**

**Your reviews had really helped me in continuing this story.**

So for some of you who have read "The Shinobi Path". I think I'm going to continue it after I have written the last Chapter of "Itch" which I hope would be on Saturday or Sunday. I'm really sorry for delaying "The Shinobi Path".

_**I would also like to thank my beta reader ottawa for betaing this story.**_


	5. Left Behind

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto……

"**Itch"**

**Friendship/ and a poor attempt at humor**

**Ita/Saku**

**Rated T**

--

_**20 MINUTES EARLIER...**_

**Haruno Sakura**

Little Sakura followed the black haired boy as she watched him turned to the left and disappeared from her sight. Little Sakura hurried, almost stumbling on her small feet. She passed through the crowd of people, unnoticed. Little Sakura was careful that she didn't bump into anyone's legs, she was so small that she could passed the mini-me contest.

Little Sakura turned to where the black-haired boy had gone and searched for him amongst the crowds. Although she was small, Little Sakura was born with a keen eye and had easily spotted her Itch. His back was to her, as he walked farther away from her. She could see that the crowd had parted for him like he was a leper or something. Little Sakura found out why as her eyes had caught sight of the wet trails her Itch had left behind.

Little Sakura dashed after him, as he turn another corner. Little Sakura followed the wet trails found herself running away from the busy streets and into a deserted alleyway and then into a playground. Little Sakura was still following the wet trails but she had already lost sight of her Itch.

Little Sakura halted at the entrance of the playground and stared at the children playing there. They were laughing and chasing after one another while other played at the slides, the see-saws, the swings and the monkey bars. Little Sakura suddenly felt alone as she stood there gazing at them.

They all look happy while Little Sakura gazed at them with sadness and longing. She wanted to play with them but she was afraid that they might leave her just like her Itch had done to her. Little Sakura's eyes dimmed as she remembered her Itch, her small heart throbbed with despair as she recalled how Itch had left her with the stick-chewing man.

After she had found him earlier, Little Sakura had been happy to see him, even though it was only his back that she had seen so far. He had still made her happy for just one moment….but in that moment, Little Sakura had finally realized something, although he may have left her behind. Little Sakura would always treasure their short term friendship.

--

_**"No Greater Treasure"**_

_You meet your friend, you face brightens--_

_You have struck gold._

**--Kassia**

Little Sakura stood there for a moment before deciding to go and play with the other children. Little Sakura may have lost two best friends that day (Her red teddy bear name 'Chu' and her 'Itch') but she was still 3 years old and wanted to play with other children her age. The feeling of loneliness was still there, that was why Little Sakura wanted to play with other children and be happy again….and maybe just maybe….her Itch will come back to her carrying her red teddy bear. Little Sakura would wait for them…..even if it rains.

Little Sakura look at the darkened skies above her and then turned her eyes to the laughing children in the playground.

"_Itch_" Little Sakura thought as she took a step forward "_Skura wait_"

Little Sakura was almost to the swings when she found herself staring at the back of a black haired boy. He was standing near the bench with his right leg on it while he emptied the water on his closed ninja sandals. Little Sakura's eyes lit up at the sight of him and made a dash towards him.

The black-haired boy was about to set his right foot on the ground when Little Sakura hugged his left leg making the boy lost his balance .The poor boy accidentally bumped his nose on the bench and it began to bleed.

"Itch" Little Sakura squealed as she tightened her hold on her Itch.

"Wha da ell?" the boy cursed through his bleeding nose.

"Itch?" Little Sakura asked as she stared at the coal black eyes of the boy who was glaring down at her.

* * *

**23 Minutes earlier……..**

**Icha Icha Convention **

_**Uchiha Reishi**_

Reishi came out from the dark theater looking all puffy-eyed and red nosed as if she was suffering from a severe cold. She was on her way to the main sight of the Icha Icha Convention where they were selling the Icha Icha Merchandise when she was suddenly stopped by a voice from behind her.

"Great movie wasn't it?" the mask man who had sat beside her earlier.

"Hai" Reishi answered him "I still can't believe that Jugo left her. They had this chemistry going on but I understand why Jugo did it. For him and all shinobi, saving the world comes first before your own emotion isn't?"

The silver haired man shook his head as he answered "No, Jugo did it because he doesn't want to settle down just yet. Even though he love the woman, it's still doesn't change the fact that Jugo is a wild horse. He can't be tamed by any woman."

"Well, that's your opinion" Reishi said as they slowly walked towards the bazaar "Jugo maybe a philanderer for one thing but you still can't deny the truth that Jugo had fallen in love. He may not settle down for now but one day he will, because we, woman are not created as men's tamer but a life long partner who will do anything for the man we love"

"Spoken like a true married woman" the silver haired man said and Reishi could hear the amusement in his voice.

"And you're speaking like an old fart" Reishi retorted as she glared at him.The silver haired man just shrugged his broad shoulders in reply.

"How old are you anyway?" Reishi asked as she stared at his mop of silver hair "You look like you're on your way to the home for the elderly"

"I'm 18" The silver haired jounin said, looking insulted.

Haruno Reishi scoffed at that "Ha! I don't believe you"

The silver haired man merely shrugged at the woman's comment as they continued towards the bazaar.The silver haired man glance at the place beside the woman expecting to find the pink haired midget that he had bumped earlier but found himself gazing at the ground instead.

"Where's your cute daughter?" he asked the woman who suddenly froze at the mention of her daughter.

"My daughter?" Reishi asked looking puzzled.

"Yes, your daughter" the silver haired man calmly explained "pink hair ,green eyes and about this height" the silver haired man placed his right palm over his left with the space in between them ,indicating the height of the child.

"My daughter" Reishi murmured to herself and suddenly exclaimed as she remembered her daughter "Aa!Yes! I do remember now"

"She has pink hair" Reishi said as she frown, recalling the face of her daughter.

"Yes" he replied, his sweat dropping.

"Green eyes and about this height,right?" Reishi said as she placed her right palm over her left with the space in between, just like the man had done earlier.

The silver haired man nodded as he mentally sighed suddenly feeling sorry for the pink haired midget.

"She has a large forehead" Reishi continued on as the face of her long lost daughter became clear.

"She's wearing a red dress with a white circle on her back and was carrying a red teddy bear with a gold bow around its neck and was holding a red heart with the stitching, saying 'I love you'. If memory serves me right that red teddy bear of hers had been with her since she was born." Reishi grin from ear to ear at the success of her recollection.

The silver haired man was silent beside her and Reishi turn to look at him.

"I have a good memory, aren't I?" Reishi asked as she grin arrogantly at him. The man raised his silver brows at her before saying

"Not really" the silver haired man ignored the glare "since you have totally forgotten your daughter until now"

"No I haven't" Reishi protested "Sakura had always been with me when..." Haruno Reishi faltered as she stared at the empty space beside her.

"See?" the silver haired man said "You have totally forgotten that you have a daughter since you came here.Well that's not a surprise since it had always happen to me and had missed some of my missions--" The silver haired man widened his eyes as he remembered something.

"--which reminds me that I was supposed to submit my mission report today" The silver haired man look at Reishi and said "You should go look for your daughter before it start raining" the man said, pointing his gloved finger at the dark rain clouds hovering above them.

"I better leave" the man said to her as he formed a seal for a transportation jutsu. He wave his free hand in farewell before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Reishi coughed at the smoke waving her hand in front of her nose. Reishi stood there for a moment and contemplated her next move.

"_Buy Icha Icha Merchandise_ _or look for Sakura_" Reishi ranted in her mind as she choose between the two.

"_Buy Icha Icha Merchandise?_" Reishi turn her head to look at the bazaar where she could see many die-hard fans of the Icha Icha buying the merchandises. Reishi caught sight of a man reaching for the new Icha Icha book set and Reishi was there in a flash with her hand gripping the book set while the man gripped the other side of the book set.

"I'm here first" the man with the sunglasses growled at her.

"No, I'm here first" Reishi said through her gritted teeth, baring her nonexistent fangs at him.

"No, you were just standing 12 feet from here when I was reaching the book" the man insisted.

"How would you know that I was standing 12 feet from you when all the time, your back was turn to me?"Reishi queried.

The man was silent and he suddenly released the Icha Icha book set, making Reishi stumble. The man was walking away from her ,Reishi straightened and glared at the black haired man.

"Arrogant bastard...Gay looking hair-do...Fucking--"

"I won't shake my fist like that if I were you" the man said behind his back at the woman who was shaking her fist at him. Reishi hurriedly hid her hand behind her back as the man came to a stop 5 feet from her.

"Nor would I like to finish that sentence" the man said without turning around.

Reishi glared at the man's back as he started to walk again. The man disappeared from her sight.

"That was creepy" Reishi thought as she walked towards the long line of the counter. "How did he know that I was shaking my fist at him? The man must be one of those Shinobi Clans with a kekkei genkai (Blood limit)."

_7 Minutes later..._

Haruno Reishi left the Icha Icha Convention carrying a arm full of Icha Icha Merchandise.

"Now that I'm done buying the Icha Icha Merchandise" Reishi said as she stepped out from the convention "I'm gonna to look for Sakura"

The clouds thundered above her and suddenly it began to rain, drenching the paper bags containing her Icha Icha Merchandise.

"OH NO!" Reishi cried out as the rain drenched her precious pocketbooks.

* * *

**20 Minutes earlier...**

_**Shiranui Genma**_

Genma walked out from the Ice cream parlor in search for the pink-haired troublemaker. The Hokage will have his hide if he found out the Genma had lost the girl. Genma craned his neck to look for the little girl amongst the crowd.

The girl might have a pink hair that stuck up like a sore thumb in the crowd but the girl was still small that she became invisible if placed beside a crowd of adult men and women. Genma would surely have a hard time looking for the girl.

Genma jumped to the roof top and peered over the crowd, looking for any sign of pink. Genma could not find her there so he jumped into another rooftop and continued looking for her.

Genma searched for her amongst the busy streets for 5 minutes until it started to rain. The crowd from below took cover from the pouring rain while Genma stayed under it, letting the rain drenched his clothing. This was the best opportunity to look for the girl, now that the crowd had dispersed, the street became empty except for those people carrying an umbrella.

Genma peered through the pouring rain but still could not find any sign of the girl. Genma jumped from rooftop to rooftop when he caught of his friend jumping at the roof top opposite to him. Genma jumped towards him and greeted his friend.

"Yo, Kakashi" Genma said to the silver haired jounin "Where have you been?The Hokage was searching for you this morning. "

"I was busy trying to save a woman from drowning so--" Kakashi said as they jumped from rooftop to rooftop with Genma following beside him.

"Cut the crap, Kakashi" Genma cut in "Your lame excuses won't work on me. So where the hell were you this morning?"

Hatake Kakashi sighed before answering "I went to watch a movie"

"Alone?" Genma asked grinning at him.

"No"

"Who was the lucky girl then?" Genma asked, his eyes gleaming with interest, wanting to know who had catched the eye of the elusive and elite Anbu, Hatake Kakashi.

"If you must know. I went to watch the movie with the rest of the Icha Icha fans" Kakashi stated dryly.

Genma snorted at his friend "You're hopeless, Hatake Kakashi that's why you don't have a girlfriend because you always pay attention to your perverted books than the women you came across the streets"

Kakashi ignored the comment as they continued to the jumped on the rooftops while the rain poured down on them.

"Where are you headed?" Kakashi asked his friend.

Genma shook his head at him "No where"

Kakashi raised his silver brows at his friend.

"I'm looking for a girl" Genma answered his silent question " But I don't know where to find her"

"I thought the girls were the one's who chased after you and not all the way around?" Kakashi asked.

"Well this girl is different from the other girls, you see" Genma said to Kakashi sending him a mischievous grin "She had successfully caught me off guard and made me drop my senbon in the process"

"Really?" Kakashi said not really intrigued "What does she look like?"

"Well, her hair is unusual and she's really small" Genma replied lamely, peering at Kakashi for some kind of reaction. Kakashi looked bored at the conversation they were having and his next comment almost made Genma lost his balance.

"We're not talking about a barbie doll are we?" Kakashi asked bluntly.

"No"Genma said as he kept up with Kakashi. "What made you think that?"

"Well you said the girl had an unusual hair and she was small which reminds me of a barbie doll that I had --"

"Why do you have a barbie doll for?" Genma's eyes bugged at Kakashi's revelation. "Your not...Gay are you?" Genma asked in a small voice as he stopped jumping.

Kakashi also stopped and turned to his gaping friend.Kakashi frowned at Genma and open his mouth to answer the outrageous question when Genma intervene.

"So that's why you like reading those books which were meant for old spinsters like my Aunt Kuku" Genma said his eyes dawning in comprehension. "You like reading it because your Gay!" Genma pointed a glove finger at him. "That's why you won't go out with any of the girl's that I introduce to you because...because..." Genma's eyes widened as he finally found out why.

"It was because you have a thing for me" Genam exclaimed as they both stood there under the pouring rain.

Kakashi was silent at Genma's declaration and grin beneath his mask. His eyes glinting as he walked towards the stunned Genma. Genma took a step back away from him but could not as he found himself at the edge of the rooftop. Genma's eyes bulged when Kakashi leaned towards him and

BUMP

"Itai" Genma said rubbing the huge lump on his head as he stared at the serious looking Kakashi above him. He was currently on his ass as Kakashi gave him one of those withering stares of his. If Genma was a lesser man, he would have run for cover at that moment but since he was no lesser man, Genma just stared at him.

"I'm not gay Genma" Kakashi said calmly as he directed his piercing stare at him. "The barbie doll that I was going to tell you earlier was not mine but it belongs to a girl who had lost it a week ago.I found it near the Icha Icha bookshop yesterday and I had to return it to her."

"Oh" Genma said,staring blankly at him. Kakashi raised a silver brow at his monosyllabic reaction.

"If you don't mind Genma but I have to leave you here" Kakashi turned to leave "As what you have said earlier, the Hokage is currently looking for me"

"Wait!" Genma called out as Kakashi began junmping towards the Hokage Tower.

"I'm coming with you" Genma said as he stood up and followed him. Kakashi did not acknowledge his presence as Genma jumped beside him.

"I have to report something to the Hokage" Genma explained to his silent companion.

Kakashi remained silent throughout their journey towards the Hokage Tower and Genma suddenly felt guilty for accusing his friend for being Gay.

"Anou...Kakashi about--" Genma began

"Zip it Genma" Kakashi said without raising his voice at him but Genma could hear the silent threat there. "We'll talked later"

Genma swallowed a lump on his throat as he nodded in answer. Genma was going to be sporting some bruises and broken bones by tomorrow morning after Kakashi was done talking with him.

They both entered the Hokage Tower, leaving a puddle of water behind them as they walked towards the Hokage's Office. They passed a few of their comrades along the way and had asked them if the weather outside was that bad.

"No" Genma said smiling at them while Kakashi walked away from them,reading his Icha Icha book after taking it from his water proof pocket.

"We'll we better leave then" Hayate said as he and his girlfriend turned to leave. Genma nodded at them before he scurried after Kakashi's retreating form.

Kakashi was already on his way to the door leading to the Hokage's office when Genma catch up to him. They both entered the Hokage's office but Genma came to a complete halt on the doorway as he found himself staring at a pair of intense black eyes.

"Where is she?" Uchiha Itachi asked the silent man at the doorway.

* * *

**18 Minutes earlier...**

_**Haruno Sakura **_

"Itch?" Little Sakura asked as she stared at the coal black eyes of the boy who was glaring down at her.

The boy's brow furrowed in thought as he gazed at the pink-haired girl. Then he suddenly smiled through his bloody nose and bent down to scoop the girl in his arm.

"Naw, Lidel gel" the boy said to the pink bundle in his arms "Ayb nawt Idch"

The pink haired girl frowned at him when she did not understand what he was saying. Shisui raised his free hand as he wiped the blood from his nose and tried again.

"Ayb nawt Idch" the black haired boy said through his broken nose.

Her little pink brows was still drawn together in a cute frown as she look at him, waiting for him to make her understand. He sighed and used his freehand to straightened his broken nose. The boy winced in pain when he return his broken nose to its former state and then turn to the girl.

"I'm not Itch" he said as he look at the girl who was still frowning up at him.

"Itch" the girl said as she pointed at him.

He shook his head and told him his name.

"No, my name is--"

"Itch" Little Sakura said as she nudged his broken nose with her chubby finger. The boy's nose started to bleed again as he glared at the girl.

"Naw, by nyb is Shiswi"the boy said as blood clogged his broken nose.

"Itch!" the girl exclaimed as she prod his broken nose. The boy pulled her chubby finger away from his bleeding nose and he carefully pronounced his name to her.

"Shis-wi"the boy said

The girl stopped moving in his arms as she frowned at him.

"Itch"the girl said.

"Shi-wi" the boy insisted as the blood in his nose started to drip into his mouth.

The girl's frown disappeared replace by a huge smile before finally exclaiming.

"Shiwi!"

Shisui sighed before collapsing on the bench behind him.

Shisui was exhausted after running away from the mob earlier.His chakra level was almost to the brink and Shisui had to face another problem...like watching over the girl.

Shisui turned to look at the girl on his lap and sighed.

Shisui was still wet after his swim on the river where the mob had thrown him and the dark clouds above him was not helping matters .And to top it off, the girl's sudden appearance had added to his poor state.Aside from the fact that she had broken his nose 'twice'. The girl was also the same girl that he had seen with Itachi, the reason why they were both being chased by a mob.

Shisui sat there with the girl when he heard someone shouted.

"Isn't that the boy we threw in the river earlier?" a woman said as to the man beside her. They were about to fetch their children on the playground when they had caught sight of Shisui with the girl in his arm.

"I don't know" the man replied as he peered at Shisui.

Shisui turned his face away from them and place Little Sakura on the bench,ready for take off.

"Yes, that's him!" another woman shouted, pointing her finger at Shisui "That's the pedophiles accomplice!"

"Let's get him!" the first woman from earlier said as they stampeded after the unfortunate boy.

Shisui sighed again as he run away from the mob. His day had turn from bad to worse since he had come across his cousin and the girl earlier.

His cousin must be laughing at him right now.

--

Itachi was not laughing at all after Genma had told him of Sakura's disappearance and had left the Hokage Tower immediately after hearing the news. He was currently jumping under the pouring rain with the red teddy bear in his hand. Hatake Kakashi and Shiranui Genma was also looking for the girl but they did it separately.

Itachi just hoped that Little Sakura had found herself a shelter under the pouring rain.

"Don't worry, Sakura" Itachi said as he jumped from roof to roof top towards the school playground where Itachi felt the strong feeling that Sakura was there.

"_Itch will find you_" Itachi landed on the ground and began walking towards the playground.

--

**15 Minutes earlier...**

**_Haruno Sakura_**

Little Sakura sat there looking at the disappearing mob, as they chased after Shiwi. Little Sakura's eyes dimmed as she suddenly felt alone again. Her head bowed as she stared at the ground. Her lips trembled as she tried hard not to cry.

The clouds above her thundered making Little Sakura jumped. It began to rain while Little Sakura sat there on the bench. The children around her run back towards there home and Little Sakura found herself on an empty playground.

The rain poured down on her, drenching her red dress. This time Little Sakura could not stop the tears from pouring down her eyes .She cried under the rain, calling the name of the person who had left her.

"Itch" Little Sakura cried through the tears and raindrops that streamed down her chubby cheeks.

"Itch" Little Sakura sobbed.

--

Itachi halted at the entrance of the playground and gazed at the sight before him, his heart clenching and his eyes darkening.

He took a step forward and slowly entered the playground with his hand tightly wrapped around the red teddy bear.

--

**Present**

Little Sakura sniffled as she wiped her eyes with her small chubby hands. She was sitting in the bench with her small legs barely reaching the ground. She was already drenched from the head to toe but Little Sakura did not mind it.

Little Sakura wrapped her arms around herself as she shivered from the cold. Her head gazing at the ground with the tears still streaming down her face.

A slight shadow fell in front of her and Little Sakura stared at the feet of the person before slowly raising her head. Her heart leaping as she turn towards the person and spoke the first name that she had been calling earlier.

"Itch!"

_**"No Greater Treasure"**_

_Fortune can't take away what you give_

_friends:that wealth stays yours forever._

**_--Martial_**

**To be continued...**

**Have they finally meet? Let's find out in the next chapter.**

* * *

_**R&R please...please...please...just leave me some comment or anything. I need 10 comments every chapter.So please, leave some comment...even just saying hi! or like how's your pet dog doing?or something like that. You can even leave a comment with just a dots on it or one letter or a word. Do anything you like BUT NO FLAMES. **_

I hope you like this chapter...

Sorry for not updating soon. I was very busy studying for my exams last week. I have to say that the exam didn't go that well because some of the stuff that came out was not in my notes. The teacher had discussed it in my class while I was busy making the plot in this story and 'the shinobi path' but I don't regret it because I rather enjoyed writing the story rather than listening to my boring teachers.

I know that I didn't write much about Itachi in this chapter but don't worry, he will be appearing in the next chapter and his clone too. I'm almost done with this story, maybe 2-3 more chapters to go before I write the time skip sequels and I'm not really sure that the sequels will be a one shot. I'm just gonna decide on it later then.

I will not be updating 'Itch' soon since I'll be taking my final exams starting this week and maybe until October but don't worry. I'll find some time to update but I can't promise you that it will be everyday,maybe I'll be updating once in a while if I have a break from my studies.

**Thanks for the reviews:_Mokulule, fluffylovelove, Ozeki, shuadelovesanime,LaughingDeath77,ottawa,aznkitty180,Angels Falls8,Silent Sinner Abella and Clairesa-chan._**

_**Your reviews helped me in continuing this story.**_

_**See you soon!  
**_

* * *


	6. Under the Dark Canopy

**_Disclaimer:_** _I don't own Naruto..._

**_(AN: For those who didn't know, I made some changes in the last part of the 5th Chapter. Please read the last part before you continue reading this because you might get confused. I'm sorry for changing the last part but I felt like it was lacking something and I had to change it. I'm sorry if you I made you mad)_**

**_Enjoy reading?_**

* * *

"**Itch"**

**Friendship/ and a poor attempt at humor**

**Ita/Saku**

**Rated T**

**_A friendship is..._**

_... one-in-a-million find,_

_the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow,_

_a treasure that gives you wealth untold._

--**Vickie M. Worsham**

* * *

**_Preview_**

_Itachi halted at the entrance of the playground and gazed at the sight before him, his heart clenching and his eyes darkening._

_He took a step forward and slowly entered the playground with his hand tightly wrapped around the red teddy bear._

* * *

_Little Sakura sniffled as she wiped her eyes with her small chubby hands. She was sitting in the bench with her small legs barely reaching the ground. She was already drenched from the head to toe but Little Sakura did not mind it._

_Little Sakura wrapped her arms around herself as she shivered from the cold. Her head gazing at the ground with the tears still streaming down her face._

_A slight shadow fell in front of her and Little Sakura stared at the feet of the person before slowly raising her head. Her heart leaping as she turn towards the person and spoke the first name that she had been calling earlier._

_"**Itch**!"_

* * *

**_7 Minutes before..._**

Clone Itachi jump from rooftop to rooftop as drops of rain began to fall from the sky, the basket of flowers clench in his left hand. The rain began to soak through his clothes and the flowers were becoming wet. Clone Itachi increased his pace as he neared the Uchiha Compound.

Clone Itachi landed on the wet ground and entered the Uchiha Compound. The streets was empty as he strode passed the houses of his relatives. His steps eating the ground as he hurried towards where their house was located. Clone Itachi arrive there on time before the heaven had totally open up on him.

Clone Itachi opened the Shoji doors leading to their home and placed the flowers on the floor.

"Tadaima" Clone Itachi called as he took off his ninja shoes and placed it on the genkan.

Clone Itachi heard a soft pitter-patter of footsteps before his little brother appeared, wearing a blue kimono and a white hakama over it.

"Niisan" Little Sasuke shouted as he threw himself at him.

"Niisan!" Little Sasuke said as he looked up at him with reddened cheeks and teary eyes. Clone Itachi immediately knew why Sasuke was in that state. He knew it too well that he wouldn't want to repeat the experience again.Clone Itachi was glad that his cheek-pinching days were over.

His Aunt Fuki had already turned her attention to his cute little brother who was holding him like he was his only life line. If Clone Itachi put himself in Little Sasuke's shoes, he would have done the same thing but his feet wouldn't fit and he was glad that it doesn't any longer. His Aunt Fuki would probably be fussing and pinching his cheek right now if it did.

Clone Itachi smiled sympathetically at his Little Brother and said to him.

"Stay close to me, Sasuke" Itachi said as he patted Little Sasuke's head "I won't allow--"

"Itachi!" his mother snapped as she strode towards them. Her hands on her hips a she glared at her eldest son. "What took you so long?"

Clone Itachi took the flowers from the floor and handed to his mother.

"I got delayed by someon--" Clone Itachi faltered as he recalled something and then recovered quickly and said to his mother as he passed the basket of flowers to her. "--something"

Uchiha Mikoto took the flowers and looked at him with calculated eyes.

"Where is he?" Mikoto asked as she noticed that the boy who was standing in front of her was not her real son but a clone.

"He's on a search mission" Itachi said half telling the truth and half lying. If Clone Itachi admitted that the real Itachi was looking for someone unimportant then his mother would definitely throw a racket after she founds out that her son had dismissed her lunch meeting with their guest to look for a 3 year old girl under the rain.

"Is it C-rank or D-rank mission?" Mikoto asked suspiciously. The real Itachi was unusually missing and Mikoto wondered if something important had come up that Itachi have to deprive himself from eating his favorite food that Mikoto had cooked for him earlier.

"C-rank" Clone Itachi confirmed. "The person he is looking for is a daughter of a Daimyo from the Country of Blossoms"

"Ohhh..." Mikoto said as she continued to stare at her son. "When would he be back, do you think?"

Clone Itachi contemplated before answering "He told me that he won't be back until later. So I'm guessing that he would be back around 1 o'clock to 4 o'clock this afternoon"

"He won't be eating here then?" Mikoto asked.

"Yes" Itachi answered.

Mikoto looked thoughtful for a moment before smiling at him. Clone Itachi suddenly felt wary as he stared at his mother. That smile was too familiar to him and when ever he saw that smile. Itachi would usually run the other direction and hide but this time Clone had no escape as she latched his arm and directed him towards the living room with his little brother trailing behind him.

"Itachi, looked after the guest while I arrange the flowers will you?" Mikoto said as she slide the shoji doors to their living room and pushed Clone Itachi inside, closing the door before Clone Itachi could make an escape. The two people sitting on the zabuton (sitting futon) looked up at Clone Itachi's wet and sudden appearance. Clone Itachi looked back at them before greeting.

"Ohayou Fuki-san" Clone Itachi bowed to the plump woman sitting on his right before bowing to the man sitting beside the woman "Ohayou Sato-san"

"Ohayou, Itachi-kun" His Aunt Fuki greeted enthusiastically while his Uncle merely nodded his greeting.

The shoji doors suddenly opened and Little Sasuke stumbled into the room where his mother had pushed him inside when he had tried to escape. His Aunt Fuki brightened at Sasuke's appearance.

"Sasuke-chan!" His Aunt Fuki exclaimed as if she hadn't seen him in while.

Little Sasuke immediately reacted and cowered behind Clone Itachi. Clone Itachi's head whipped to the side as his Uncle asked him a question.

"Where's Mikoto?" His Uncle asked as he directed his piercing eyes at him. Itachi met his stare and answered the question.

"She went to check something" Itachi replied still looking back at his Uncle. His Uncle nodded his head as he accepted his answer.

"Is your father going to join us for Lunch?" Sato asked again.

"Yes" Clone Itachi answered, suddenly remembering his father had told him yesterday that his father had an important matter to discuss to his Uncle this afternoon.

Sato nodded again but he still did not stop asking Itachi some question.

"Where's the real Itachi?" Sato inquired.

* * *

**_7 Minutes earlier..._**

**_Uchiha Itachi_**

Itachi left the flower shop and jumped to the rooftops in the direction of the Hokage Tower, his left hand holding the red teddy bear that Sakura had left behind in the flower shop. The rain soaking the teddy bear and his clothes but he have no time to worry about that now because his attention was solely focused on going back to the Hokage Tower where he had left Sakura.

Itachi almost slipped from the wet roof but he continued anyway. His raven bangs clinging to his pale face as he stared through the rain with his sharingan eyes. The dark blue shirt he was wearing was now hugging his small form and his pants was no better. Itachi was sure that he was going to be sick by tomorrow morning.

Goosebumps had already risen from his skin as he felt the coldness of the rain mixed with the wind. Itachi shivered as the wind blew passed him, he was nearing the Hokage Tower and Itachi couldn't help his heart from beating faster as he building loomed over him.

Itachi jumped to the ground and run all the way up the stairs to the Hokage Tower, taking the stairs 3 at a time. Itachi turned left and entered the Tower and run through the hallways, leaving trails of water behind him. Itachi's shoes squealed to a stop in front of a door and reached for the doorknob but he suddenly halted in mid action.

Itachi hesitated for a moment before opening it, his heart on his throat as he expected to see the pink haired girl on the other room.

Itachi entered the room and said the first name that had been on his mind earlier.

"**_Sakura?_**" Itachi asked as he looked inside the room where he had left the pink-haired nymphet earlier.

"He is on a C-rank mission" Clone Itachi replied as he sat himself at the zabuton opposite to their guest on a seiza style.

"I see" Sato said as he watched Little Sasuke sat himself beside the dripping boy opposite to him, casting wary eyes in his wife's direction.

"So what kind of mission is this C-rank?" Sato queried as he looked at the 8 year old boy opposite to him.

"He was asked to look for the missing daughter of the daimyo from the Country of Blossom." Itachi replied as he gazed blankly his Uncle.

"The Daimyo of the Country of blossom is here?" Sato asked said in a voice showing surprised.

"Yes" Itachi nodded his head although it was not true but he has to find some excuse why he was there. He would have puffed in a cloud of smoke after he had brought the flowers to his mother but Uchiha Mikoto has suddenly propelled him to the living room before he could do it.

Clone Itachi was becoming uncomfortable with his wet clothes that he wanted to change into dry clothes so badly. The zabuton that he was currently sitting on was already wet and to add to his discomfort, his stomach picks up the wrong time to growl. Clone Itachi mentally flushed in embarrassment as his Uncle shoot him a condensing stare while his Aunt just plainly ignored him.

Little Sasuke had sat himself closer to Itachi, afraid that his Aunt Fuki might suddenly pounced on him. Judging by the glint on his Aunt Fuki's eyes, Little Sasuke decided to make a run for it but his older brother put a restraining hand on his shoulder before he do something of that sort. Little Sasuke looked up at his brother with a helpless look as he cast a surreptitious glance at his Aunt Fuki who was inching towards him.

Clone Itachi looked away from his little brother and forced a smile on his lips as he directed his words to their guest.

"Will you excuse me for a minute Fuki-san, Sato-san?"Itachi asked as he made a move to stand while his little brother caught his sleeves before he could leave. Little Sasuke stared at him with a horrified look on his face as the thought of being left alone with his Aunt Fuki. Clone Itachi gave Little Sasuke a apologetic look before looking back at their guest.

"I have to change my clothes" Itachi said to his Aunt and Uncle who stared up at him in understanding as they looked at his dripping form and they nodded in consent.

Clone Itachi turned to his little brother and pushed him towards his Aunt Fuki who immediately embraced his horrified little brother.

"Sasuke will be entertaining you while I'm gone" Clone Itachi said as he slide the shoji doors open.

Clone Itachi heard his brother calling for him before he closed the shoji doors behind him.

"Niisan!" Little Sasuke shouted and Clone Itachi was suddenly reminded of a pink haired girl that the real Itachi had left behind. Clone Itachi paused for a moment outside the door as he heard his little brother crying inside and Clone Itachi's heart (if he has any since he's a clone) began to throbbed painfully. This was twice in one day that he had made someone cry and had broken his promise. It was twice in one day that he had left someone behind.

He had left Little Sakura after lying that he would come back for her and had left Little Sasuke behind to deal with his Aunt Fuki. The real Itachi was already looking for Little Sakura right this moment and Clone Itachi was glad that the real Itachi was going to fulfill his promise that he had made for Little Sakura. Now that the real Itachi was out there in the pouring rain, going back to the girl that he had left behind. Clone Itachi would also do the same to Little Sasuke.

Clone Itachi slide the doors open to the living room and entered the noisy room. His little brother was struggling in his Aunt grasp while his Aunt was trying to console Little Sasuke with a soothing voice. Everyone in the room looked at his entrance and his little brother brightened at the sight of him.

"Niisan!" Little Sasuke cried out in joy as he escaped from his Aunt's arms. Little Sasuke buried his raven head on his older brother wet pants as he hugged Clone Itachi's legs. Clone Itachi looked at his little brother and his eyes softening of what he saw.

Pink hair and green eyes.

Clone Itachi could still remember her in his little brother.

* * *

**_Uchiha Itachi...the real one._**

Itachi looked at the Hokage who was sitting behind his desk which was filled with paperworks.

"Where is she, Hokage-sama?" Itachi asked as he looked at the Hokage. Itachi's face was calm and neutral as he asked the question but inwardly, his emotions were in chaos. Itachi felt sadness and the same time relief. Itachi was relieved that Little Sakura wasn't there and if she was, Itachi doesn't know how to handle their reunion.

Itachi would feel awkward and silly for running through the downpour just to get her. Itachi was sure that Little Sakura would be ecstatic to see him return to her but she wasn't her to begin with so Itachi didn't know how the girl would react if she saw him again.

Itachi really don't know what the girl was and still is thinking behind that pink head of hers. Little Sakura might as well be eating him alive when she sees him again after what he had done earlier. He might have spent just a few hours in her company but Itachi could not deny the fact that he had grown fond of the girl. Itachi kinda missed her Little pink form in his arms while she poked his forehead protector.

"**_Itch_**"

Itachi closed his eyes and open them again when the Hokage answered his question earlier.

"She's been taken care of" the Hokage said as he place his intertwine hands on his desk. "Genma is currently babysitting her and at the same time looking for her mother"

"When did they leave?" Itachi asked his heart beating faster as he waited for the Hokage's answer. If Genma was with her, Itachi knew that Sakura was in big trouble. After all, Genma was always busy with the ladies that he might even forgot that he was supposed to be babysitting the girl not entertaining the older version of the female species.

"Maybe 5 minutes after you left the girl in my care" the Hokage said as he watched the expression on Itachi's eyes as it turn from uneasiness to calculate as he approximated the time when he had left Sakura to the current time.

"So they left 45 minutes ago" Itachi asked the Hokage.

"Hai" the Hokage responded. Itachi looked thoughtful as he stared outside the window behind the Hokage. Itachi could no longer see the houses beyond the curtain of water drops as the rain pounded over Konohagakure.

Itachi listened to the loud beats of the rain as it hit the rooftop above his head and Itachi suddenly felt a sense of foreboding as the flashed of light illuminated through the downpour.

It was only proven later that, Itachi's premonition was correct as the door to the Hokage's Office open, revealing the person Itachi was waiting for.

* * *

**_Uchiha Compound _**

**_Uchiha Mikoto_**

Mikoto hummed a soft tune as she set to work. She had already chosen two blossoms for her floral arrangement which was placed on her work table. The rest of the flowers that her son had bought had been change in to seeds by the used of her 'Seed transformation Jutsu'. She was going to plant it in the garden later and wait for the flowers to grow to its former state which would take 3 days to grow. Mikoto had learned this technique during her Ikebana lessons in Kunoichi arts.

The technique was useful when you were turning poisonous flowers into seeds and plant it on the garden, then use it 3 days later for the assassination mission during tea ceremonies where the flower would emit a smell that make the guest drop dead while their back was turn to the Chabana(tea flowers).

It was very convenient for Mikoto during her Kunoichi years that the tokonoma (Scroll alcove) where the Chabana was usually place facing the guest whose back was turn to it. Mikoto could still remember the men and women that she had assassinated when she had disguised herself as the hostess while the real lady of the house had been subdued. Uchiha Mikoto had planted the flower 3 days before and had waited for it to grow until her target arrives. Mikoto had been acting as a servant in the house where the target would be received. After that Mikoto had been prominent with her Ikebana assassinating techniques.

Although, Uchiha Mikoto had been out of the field for many years as a certified Kunoichi. Mikoto still did not stop her hobby in decorating their home with Ikebana flower arrangements but this time Mikoto had discarded the poisonous flowers. She was not planning to kill her family anyway, some of the guest maybe but not her family.

Uchiha Mikoto used the Hasami (clippers or scissors) to cut the flowers and the stems of the Momo (or Peach) into their desired lengths. Mikoto had chosen the Momo because of its pink and white small blossoms with their intricately decorated branches. Mikoto placed the flowers and stems into the black square Utsuwa (Low and shallow container), carefully arranging the flowers into a Moribana slanting style. Mikoto slanted the branches in between white and pink blossom where the Kenzan hold them in placed. Mikoto was done within 10 seconds as she gazed at her masterpiece. The colors of the flowers contrasted with the black Utsuwa. The branches were giving a softer look over the broad expanse of the natural-looking shapes of the beautiful Momo.

After Mikoto was done with her first creation, she proceeded to the final important piece of Ikebana, creating a Nagaire. The flower arrangement use for the tea ceremony which is often called Chabana (Tea Flower).

Mikoto choose the Tsubaki (or Camelia) to make the Nagaire upright style, with its red bell shaped blossom. Mikoto placed one lone Tsubaki in the Hanaire (a tall narrow container made of ceramic.), decorating each side of the Tsubaki with thin stems and Mikoto was done with her work. That was how creating an Ikebana was easy to Mikoto with her knack for contrasting the colors of the flowers and making it look natural and simple. Mikoto could be a deadly assassin indeed. Her flowers may have looked innocent in the tokonoma but if she was assign to an assassination mission again, her victim wouldn't have thought so.

Mikoto stood from her seiza sitting position and carried the flowers into the kitchen where she placed the Moribana at the center of the kitchen table where the food was already prepared and covered.

Mikoto then went to the Cha-shitsu (tea room) where chakai(get-together for chanoyu or tea meeting) would took place. Mikoto crouched down and entered the tiny door to the Cha-shitsu carrying the Nageire. Mikoto shuffled through the tatami mats, her white tabi (divided- toe socks) covered foot barely made a sound as she make her way towards the Tokonoma. There she could see the Calligraphy scroll hanging on the Tokonoma featuring a sakura flower for the Spring season with the Japanese characters saying '_wa kei sei jaku_' (harmony, respect, purity and tranquility).

Mikoto placed the Nagaire Ikebana on the alcove, the flower facing where the guest would sit with their backs to it. Mikoto looked around the Cha-shitsu where the material for the Chakai (tea meeting) has already been prepared.

The chawan (tea bowl) was facing down on the centre hearth. The Chashaku (Tea scoop) Natsume (Tea caddy), Chakin and Chasen (Tea whisk) where the host and the hostess will serve the green tea to their guest was already set at the heart tatami. Mikoto had also prepared the Koicha (thick tea) which is served first and usucha (thin tea) which would be serving after Koicha. During the course of the ceremony, Mikoto was also going to serve their guest with sake and higashi(dry sweets) which she had prepared beside the Koicha and the Usucha.

Mikoto nodded her head in satisfaction at the outcome of the tedious hours of preparation just to impress the members of the Uchiha Counsel.

Mikoto heard the Shoji doors slide open and her husband, Uchiha Fugaku entered the Cha-shitsu wearing his black plain kimono with a gray hakama over it. Uchiha Fugaku stopped at the entrance and stared at his wife, his arms crossed in front of him.

"The guest are waiting" Fugaku calmly stated as he scan his wife's beautiful features. "Are you done preparing?"

Mikoto nodded her head and stepped closer to her husband before leaning to place a kiss on his cheeks.

"How's work?" Mikoto asked looking at her husband straight in the eye.

"Hn" Fugaku grunted. Mikoto translated that as one of his 'It's been a bad day and I don't want to talk about it' Hn.

Mikoto nodded not pressing the matter and began to walk towards the Nijiriguchi with her husband.

"Why are the guests in the living room?" Fugaku asked as they both crouched down to exit the Cha-shitsu.

"Itachi arrived late and I was forced to entertain the guest in the living room" Mikoto explained calmly to her husband. "I delayed the lunch to wait for the flowers"

"Is it that important to placed flowers in the kitchen table?" Fugaku asked his wife, his face remain expressionless as his wife send him one of those look that said 'You don't know anything' look. Fugaku mentally sighed as his wife began to lecture him about one of her Ikebana-talks.

"Placing flowers on the table does not always means that they are there for decoration" Mikoto began as they walked back towards the living room where the guest was. "In Ikebana, (arrange flower) it is more than simply putting flowers in a container or placing them anywhere. Ikebana is a disciplined art form in which nature and humanity are brought together is the Japanese art of flower arrangement"

If Fugaku could switch off his ears into a mute mode, he would have done so as his wife continued to rant about flowers and their purpose. So he has to bare another 45 seconds of painful and boring ranting from his beautiful wife before they arrive at the living room.

"Contrary to the idea of floral arrangement as a collection of particolored or multicolored arrangement of blooms, ikebana often emphasizes other areas of the plant, such as its stems and leaves, and draws emphasis towards shape, line and form**_._**" Mikoto said matter-of-factly while her husband was having trouble not to yawn as he become bored to death. Fugaku wanted to pick up the pace of their slow walk but their kimono restricted their movement and they could only shuffle through the wooden floor wearing their white tabi.

"Though ikebana is a creative expression, it has certain rules governing its form. The main rule is that all the elements used in construction must be organic, be they branches, leaves, grasses, or flowers. The artist's intention behind each arrangement is shown through a piece's color combination, natural shapes, graceful lines, and the usually implicit meaning of the arrangement." Mikoto raised her index finger and nodded her head, the tortoise shell hanging on a pearl strings attached to her kanzashi swung on her coiffure head.

"Ikebana--"Mikoto continued on while her husband had drifted off to his own world.

* * *

Clone Itachi entered the kitchen wearing his dark blue kimono with a white hakama over it. The occupants in the room turned at his entrance. His little brother, who had come with him when he had change earlier, was currently hiding behind the paper rice shoji doors.

Clone Itachi forced Little Sasuke from his hiding post and dragged him inside towards the kitchen table where the guest and their parents were sitting. Their tabi (divided-toe socks) was muffled by the tatami mats as they came near the kitchen table. The guest was already seated in the Zabuton opposite to their parents. There was still space on the Zabuton beside their mother so Clone Itachi and Little Sasuke sat themselves there.

They lowered their left knee and then their right knee as they folded their leg underneath their thighs while resting the buttocks on their heels. They lowered the tops of their feet before finally lowering their buttocks all the way down. Their legs slightly parted in front of them with their palms modestly placed on their laps, their back straight and erect as they looked at their guest opposite to them.

It was a perfect imitation of a seiza style.

Their posture and their fresh well groomed appearances showing their good upbringing.

That was when Clone Itachi had to ruin the picture when he began to drool over the food in front of him. There were two small hearts in Clone Itachi's eyes as he stared at the mouth- watering and delicious looking food on the table. Some of the food was his favorite.

Clone Itachi began to make a mental list on what he was going to eat first.

1. Umeboshi

2. Syrup coated anko dumplings

3. Tempura

4. Miso soup

5. Udon

And last but the least. His all time favorite.

6. Hana--

'Itadakimasu!" Clone Itachi came crushing back to earth as he heard his family and the guest said in unison.

The people around him began to eat while Clone Itachi stared at them for a second before picking up his chopsticks. There was a loud thunder outside making Little Sasuke jumped in fright and he scooted near his brother for comfort. Clone Itachi was about to reached for the Umeboshi in front of him when he felt a tag on his sleeves. Clone Itachi was so busy trying to curb his desire to devour the food in front of him in one single swallow that he hadn't notice anything.

Clone Itachi's stomach growled in hunger as he concentrated on the food in front of him. Clone Itachi decided that coming here instead of the real Itachi was not that bad after all. Clone Itachi have to eat the food before he could disappear in a cloud of smoke while the real Itachi might be running out there looking for--.

Clone Itachi's hand faltered as it neared the Umeboshi. Clone Itachi was suddenly feeling guilty. The real Itachi was out there in the pouring rain looking for Little Sakura while he was here all warmed up with the food meters away from him. Clone Itachi stared at the food for a moment but when he could no longer resist the alluring smell of the dish in front of him. Clone Itachi grabbed the Umeboshi and swallowed it whole before he could feel guilty again.

It was a mistake and Clone Itachi began to choke as the food was lodged in his throat. The occupants in the room stared at him as he grabbed his throat and was reaching for something to wash the food stuck on his throat.Clone Itachi grabbed the sake sitting beside his Uncle's side of the table and gulped the whole liquid.

The liquid cleared his throat from the Umeboshi and Clone Itachi could breathe again. Clone Itachi took one steady breathes before apologizing to the guest and his family.

"Gomenasai" Clone Itachi bowed at them while they just stared at him before resuming their previous activity. His father and his Uncle were talking about clan politics while his Aunt was showing her appreciation to the Moribana set on their table.

"Mikoto-san. I love the way the pink and white blossoms showed on your black utsuwa" Fuki commented as she indicated the Momo(Peach) on the black shallow vase. "The Momo still looks natural and fresh that it looks like it is still blooming on its branches."

Clone Itachi's throat was burning from the sake that he had drank earlier and he began to feel warm as he continued to listen to his mother's conversation.

"Arigatou, Fuki-san" Mikoto said gratefully at Fuki's comments "I always make sure that I didn't take the natural look from the flowers that I arrange. They wouldn't look beautiful if they didn't look natural. It would be a pity to waste such beautiful flowers if I just did that"

"I agree with you, Mikoto-san" Fuki nodded as she said. "They wouldn't look as beautiful as they are in their natural beauty"

Their was another loud thunder from outside followed by a flash of light and Little Sasuke cowered beside his brother who was looking at the table with a hazy look on his face. Little Sasuke tagged at the sleeve of his older brother but his older brother did not acknowledge his presence as he continued to stare at the table.

Clone Itachi was becoming sleepy by the minute as he stared at the food in front of him. He has to thank himself that this was the only effect of the sake that it had on him. Some of the boys his age or maybe older would probably have been chasing after sound-nins wearing a green spandex. (A.K.A Bushy brows or as he call himself, Rock Lee).

Clone Itachi felt a tag on his sleeves at first he thought that it was Sakura but he suddenly remembered that the real Itachi had left her in the Hokage Tower an hour ago. Clone Itachi's guilt resurfaces as he stared at the food in front of him. He just hopes that the real Itachi would get to Sakura on time before the Hokage would find her parents.

The real Itachi had made a promised to her that he was going to return to her but it was just a lie at that time. The real Itachi had been adamant to buy the flowers that he had purposely left Sakura without a backward glance. It was only then, when they had both found the red teddy bear that the real Itachi had realized the severity of his actions.

"**_Itch will come back for you,Sakura_**"

That was what the real Itachi had promised to her and even though it was a lie at that time. Clone Itachi was sure that the real Itachi will return to her no matter what.

Clone Itachi swayed as the sake took effect, he placed a hand to steady himself. His hand landed on a plate near him where his mother had placed his most favorite food, Hanami Dango.

There was a flashed of light coming from the outside the window where he could see the pouring rain. His younger brother tagged harder at his sleeves in fear and Clone Itachi turned to look at Little Sasuke through his drowsy eyes. Little Sasuke was looking up at him with his huge black eyes which achingly reminded of a pair of emerald that belonged

to one pink haired girl. Clone Itachi shook his foggy head to mentally shake the image.

Clone Itachi has nothing to worry about; the real Itachi was there to look--

The ground slightly shook beneath them as it thundered, making Little Sasuke jumped into his brother's lap and buried himself in his chest.

Clone Itachi was not expecting that to happen and had accidentally tipped of the plate containing the Hanami Dango.

There was a loud crush as the porcelain plate containing the food spill onto the tatami mats. Everyone in the room became silent as they stared at spilled dangos on the floor.

Their reaction was nothing compared to Clone Itachi as his heart began beating fast at the sight of the broken plate and the two rolling dangos that had escape from its skewer.

Clone Itachi suddenly felt a foreboding feeling as he stared at the pink and green dango

that had been dislodge from its skewer. Another lightning flashed from outside, making Little Sasuke wrapped his arms around his brother's neck but Clone Itachi was too preoccupied to notice his younger brother.

Teary emerald eyes with pink hair drifted in Clone Itachi's foggy mind as he continued to stare at the ruined dango.

"_Sakura_" Clone Itachi thought as the haze in his brain began to clear.

* * *

**_Hokage_****_ Tower_**

**_Uchiha Itachi_**

Itachi's ears perked as he heard the door to the Hokage office open revealing two men. One of which was the man, Itachi had been waiting for about 8-9 minutes now but there was no sight of a pink haired nymphet beside him.

Itachi's eyes narrowed as he stared at the surprised man at the doorway.

"Where is she?" Itachi asked in a low voice, his eyes flashing dangerously.

The air around them thickened as Itachi directed his intense coal black eyes at the man who fidgeted involuntarily.

"Aaaaa….." Genma began as he scratched his head with his left hand. Genma could feel the amuse stare coming from his friend beside him. "…..I kinda—"

Genma came to a halt as he stared at the immature sharigan directed at him from the Uchiha Heir. There were only two tomoes in Itachi's sharingan but Genma had never

underestimated the boy. Itachi might be a 8 year old genin with an immature sharingan but Genma was not a genius like Itachi was. Itachi's genius mind was equal to that of his elusive best friend, Hatake Kakashi or even more if Itachi could master his sharingan.

"Where is she?" Itachi repeated as his sharingan glinted menacingly.

"I lost her when we went to the ice cream parlor" Genma answered hurriedly, expecting the worst from the Uchiha Heir after dropping the bad news to him but the Uchiha genius remain impassive as he stared at Genma.

"How long has she been gone?" Itachi asked calmly as he continued to give Genma one of the infamous Uchiha's death stare. Genma was glad that the Hokage was present that Itachi wouldn't dare harm him in front of the Hokage.

"Maybe 15 or 20 minutes" Genma answered as he began to fidget when Itachi hadn't stop staring at him.

"Genma" the Hokage finally spoke from his desk and Genma inwardly sighed when the Uchiha Heir had directed his attention to the Hokage.

"You have failed to look after the girl as I have told you to" the Hokage stood from his chair to stand at the window behind him.

"And for that I will send you to another mission" the Hokage said as he watched the rain outside his window with his hands crossed behind his back.

"You too, Kakashi since you have also failed to submit your mission report early this morning" The Hokage added to the silver haired man before continuing "And as a repercussion, I want you to look for the girl and bring her back here."

Genma and Kakashi nodded their heads, glad that their punishment was not that severe.

The Hokage did not turn around as he addressed the fourth occupant of the room.

"As for you Itachi you may do what you want" the Hokage said behind his back at the silent boy "I understand that you have come all along way here to return something to her"

Itachi looked at the dripping red teddy bear in his left hand and silently agreed with the Hokage. Itachi have to return the teddy bear to Sakura and then he would have to say goodbye to her. It was inevitable but Itachi have to do it.

Itachi would find her and then leave her after he finds her parents.

'_If and only if I'm the one who could find her first' _Itachi thought as he looked at the two men standing behind him. If Itachi couldn't find her first, then Itachi will give the teddy bear to either of the two men in front of him who'll make sure that Sakura receives it. It would be a lot easier than seeing Sakura cry when Itachi leaves her again. But deep down, Itachi knew that the only one who could give the teddy bear back to her was him and Itachi would make sure of that.

Itachi knew that there was a high possibility that they would never see each other or even crossed paths again. They were both from different lifestyles. Itachi was a shinobi while she was a civilian. It was difficult to bridge the gap between them since Itachi was sure that he would be preoccupied with his work in the future while she would probably be playing with her non-ninja friends. Their lives was different, being a shinobi means that you have many responsibilities to the Village while being a civilian means, living a normal life without the usual stuff that Shinobis always encounter in their life.

So Itachi wanted to see her for the last time and give her something to remember him by.

"Itachi" the Hokage broke through his thought and Itachi turned towards the man standing behind the desk.

"Kakashi and Genma had already left to look for the girl" the Hokage calmly stated but Itcahi could the amusement in the old man's eyes "So you should leave too"

Itachi hid his embarrassment as he nodded his head in response.

"And Itachi" the Hokage called before Itachi could closed the door "I sent them to help you find the girl so you don't have to worry. We will find the girl in no time"

"Arigatou, Hokage-sama" Itachi nodded his thanks and the Hokage nodded in reply before Itachi closed the door behind him.

Itachi was already out the Hokage Tower when the doorknob click shut. His heart beating fast as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop to god knows where. Itachi didn't know where to look first so he just decided to jump from rooftop to rooftop before something came up in his mind.

* * *

**_Uchiha Compound _**

Clone Itachi suddenly stood up from the zabuton as he stared at the dango on the floor. Little Sasuke who had been sitting on his lap earlier fell on the table face first.

The food was destroyed and the Moribana his mother had made earlier was crushed by Sasuke's weight. Little Sasuke began to cry as he swallowed a mouthful of spicy food from his father's favorite dish. The dark blue kimono Sasuke was wearing was soaking wet and badly stained from the combined food that he had dived into. Their Aunt Fuki was currently looking at Sasuke's supine form in the table, her eyes glinting like she just spotted a freshly cooked meat pie (which was her favorite).

Clone Itachi was already at the shoji doors when his parents called for him.

"Itachi what's wrong with you?" Mikoto scolded her son as she stared at Clone Itachi's retreating back. Clone Itachi did not hear her as he was busy trying to find out what the feeling of foreboding earlier had meant.

"Where are you going?" Fugaku asked his voice slightly rising into a question.

Clone Itachi slide the shoji door open and did not look back nor did he respond to his father's question.

"Itachi!" Mikoto shouted after her son who had left the shoji doors open behind him.

Clone Itachi's footsteps pounded on the wooden floor as he run towards the genkan where he had left his ninja shoes behind. Clone Itachi hurriedly pushed his foot into his ninja shoes and was jumping on one foot while he was trying to reach for the door. Clone Itachi exited the door in a hurry, the rain began to wet his clothes.

The dark blue kimono he was wearing beneath his white hakama restricted his movements began running towards the entrance of the Uchiha Compound. Clone Itachi was a little bit light headed but he was determined to look for the source of his sudden feeling of uneasiness.

The real Itachi must have felt something wrong and had unconsciously passed it to him earlier.

'_Something must have happen_.' Clone Itachi thought as he neared the entrance of the Uchiha Compound. Clone Itachi was going to exit the Compound when he bumped into someone. Clone Itaci was about to apologize to the person when he saw who it was.

The rain continued to pour down on him, soaking his dark blue kimono and his white hakama as he glared at the person in front of him.

"Hi, cuz" Shisui smiled at his cousin through his badly beaten face.

**_Uchiha Itachi _**

Itachi jumped from rooftop to rooftop towards his destination. Itachi finally knew

where to go first and Itachi was confident that he would find Sakura there.

"Don't worry, Sakura" Itachi said as he jumped from roof to roof top towards the school playground.

"_Itch will find you_" Itachi thought as he landed on the ground.

* * *

Clone Itachi run through the pouring rain, unmindful of the muddy stain on his white hakama or the tear inside his kimono. Clone Itachi looked determine as he run towards his destination.

"_I'll find you, Sakura_" Clone Itachi silently thought as he moved swiftly through the pouring rain, his stained hakama flapping around him.

* * *

**_The chase is on…………….Who will find her first?_**

* * *

**_Uchiha Itachi_**

Itachi halted at the entrance of the playground and gazed at the sight before him, his heart clenching and his eyes darkening.

He took a step forward and slowly entered the playground with his hand tightly wrapped around the red teddy bear.

"Sakura"

* * *

Clone Itachi stood beneath the pouring rain as he stared in front of him. His white hakama and his dark blue kimono were already ruined. His raven black hair that he had tied in a black ribbon came loose and was clinging to his pale face. Clone Itachi moved his ninja sandals barely making a sound as he neared his target.

Soft footsteps padded on the wet grass, stepping over puddles of water as it continued to stride towards the girl sitting on the bench.

His shadow fell unto the girl as he stood over her crying form. The girl stopped crying when she noticed his presence. The girl slowly raised her tear stained face to look at him.

The girl's face suddenly brightened.

"Itch!" Little Sakura said happily as she stared up at him.

The playground was silent as they continue to stare at each other. Little Sakura was still hugging herself as she shivered from the cold, her eyes never leaving the face of her savior.

The boy in front of her stood there for a moment before placing a hand over her head, his lips curving into a apologetic smile as he gazed at her. His hands slowly moved towards the girls cold cheek, wiping the tear that had mingled with the rain.

"Sakura" Itachi whispered as he pinch her cheeks to bring the color back into her face and removing the numbness there.

Little Sakura just stared at him before giving one her toothy smile at him. Itachi's eyes softened at her smile before bending down and scooping her into his arms. Little Sakura welcome the warmth emitting from her Itch and had snuggled closer to him as he straightened.

Her form was still shivering from the cold as the clouds above them continued to rain. Little Sakura wrapped her chubby arms around her Itch's neck as he began to stride out from the playground. They didn't speak for a moment.

Little Sakura buried her cold nose on her Itch's shoulders as she spoke to him.

"Itch bad" Little Sakura scolded as her Itch who continued to walk. "Itch leeb Skura"

"Itch bad" Little Sakura repeated, her voice muffled.

Itachi looked at her and gave her another apologetic smile as he understood her simple words.

"I didn't leave you, Sakura" Itachi said to her as he exited the entrance of the playground "I had never left you"

Itachi stopped walking a look at the girl peering up at him. Itachi's eyes scanning her small chubby features. Little Sakura's eyes were puffy from all the tears that she had shed. Her nose and cheeks were red from the cold and when Itachi had pinched her. Her green luminous eyes were staring through the pink locks that clung to her face.

Itachi's eyes darkening at the state Sakura was in and Itachi mentally kick himself for being such as ass.

" I have never left you……"Itachi shifted her in his arms so that he could look directly into her face as he continued.

"…..Because you have always been --" Itachi hesitated before finally admitting. Little Sakura was listening to him intently and Itachi mentally tried hard not to blush as he explained.

"--in here…" Itachi pointed at his temple. (Translation: _You have always been in my mind_)

Itachi's face turned a soft shade of pink in embarrassment but he continued anyway, trying to make Little Sakura understand.

"…..and in here" Itachi said as he indicated his heart. (Translation: _You have always been in my heart_.)

"I have never left you because you have always been with me when we were apart, ne?" Itachi awkwardly said, his face flushing crimson.

His face was still crimson when he fell silent and began to walk again. Little Sakura did not react but only stared at him with a cute frown on her face. Itachi didn't look at her as he heard her speak.

"Itch?" Little Sakura said her voice rising into a question. Itachi did not look at her but waited for her to continue.

"Skura no leb Itch" Little Sakura said as she finally understand what her Itch had meant.

"Itch in ear" Little Sakura said as she poke her forehead with her chubby finger.

Itachi's face broke into a smile when he had finally looked at her. The color on his face was no longer red as he stared at the smiling girl in his arms.

"Itch in ear" Little Sakura lifted her small hands and placed it over her heart.

"Skura no leb Itch" Little Sakura said as he gave him another toothy smile. Itachi looked at her for a moment before looking back in front of him.

"Hai, Sakura" Itachi said softly to her as he continued walking "I'm always with you"

Itachi felt Little Sakura poke his cheek and Itachi turn towards the girl in his arms again.

Little Sakura was staring at him intently as she spoke to him.

"Itch back for Skura" Little Sakura said her eyes bright and Itachi could hear the joy on her voice. "Skura appy"

Itachi give her a small smile as he translated the words into '_Itachi came back for Sakura and Sakura is happy'_

"Hai" Itachi said to her as he hurriedly strode over the puddles of water on the street. "Itachi is happy too"

They were silent as they continued walking. The rain poured over their drenched form.

"Itch?" Little Sakura asked softly, her voice barely a whisper.

"Hmn?" Itachi asked not looking at her as he walked briskly through the curtains of raindrops plummeting down on them.

Little Sakura became silent for a moment and Itachi was turning his head to look at her when he felt something brushed his lips.

Itachi stared blankly for a moment at the girl who had accidentally given him a friendly kissed on the lips.

"Rigato" Little Sakura said smiling at him, her sleepy innocent eyes gazing into his coal black ones while she lay her head on his shoulders, her eyes slowly closing.

Itachi stared at her as she drifted into sleep before letting a smile grace his tingling lips where she had kissed him.

"No, Sakura" Itachi whispered shaking his head, his lips smiling.

"Arigatou"

--

Itachi walked through the pouring rain with Sakura's sleeping form in his arms. Itachi absently touched his lips and thought in amusement.

"_I can't believe that I just let her take my first kiss_"

"_But--_" Itachi thought as he turned to look at the sleeping girl."_I don't regret it_"

"_It would serve as my parting gift to her_" Itachi thought as they both disappeared into the pouring rain.

"**_To remember me by_**"

* * *

**_A Friend is..._**

………_what the heart needs all the time._

**_--Henry Van Dyke_**

* * *

_Little Sakura is a lucky girl indeed for stealing Itachi's first kiss and for having two Itachis look for her in the pouring rain._

_**To be continued?**_

_** This chapter sounds like the perfect ending for the both of them...would you like me to continue? I have another ending in mind but I don't really know if you would like it...Would you like me to pose the last chapter to Itch or would you rather end it here...Just tell me. **_

_**The ending in my mind is different and had been in my mind when I began writing this story. **_

* * *

**_R&R PLEASE…………..please...please..._**

_I hope you like this chapter…..and I'm sorry that it took me a long time to post a new chapter._

_As I have said, I'm really busy with my final exams which would end this coming October 10. Then I will have my semester break after that**.**_

**_Thanks for the reviews: Silent Sinner Abella, !!shaude!!, Anonymous, DarkMangaIza, Ottawa,Ozeki, aznkitty and roonren._**

**_I wish you could review more…….ne? Itch is almost done….one chapter more to go before I could write the sequel. If you want me to continue with the next chapter...  
_**

* * *

**_I have a poll on my profile please check it out….What would you want me to write first?_**

Time-Skip Sequel to 'Itch'

Oneshot

Non-Massacre--AU

Rated M (Romance/ Drama)

Status: In coming

2.** Dance of Seduction**

18 years old Sakura had hated Itachi since the day he had broken his promise to her and when there paths had crossed again. Both could not resist each other and both could not stop themselves from dancing the Dance of Seduction.

Time-Skip Sequel to 'Itch'

Oneshot

Canon

Rated T (Friendship/Angst)

Status: In coming

3. **Beneath the porcelain mask**

15 years ago, they became friends and 15 years later they became mortal enemies.

She was an Anbu Medic and he was an S-class missing-nin

They were different and yet the same.

When they meet, their long forgotten memories resurfaces.

But this time their friendship could not stop them from achieving their goals.

She wanted him to pay for what he did to Sasuke and his family.

He wanted to survive so that he can die in the hands of his brother.

Both had worn a mask of deception as they battled.

But when their mask had finally broken.

Both showed regret of the friendship that they once had... and still have until now.

**_Please vote!_**

**_I wouln't be writing the sequel soon because I have to write 'Innocent Touches' first and here's the summary._**

Oneshot--AU

Rated M (Romance/General)

Pairing-Itasaku

Status-In Coming

**_Innocent Touches_**

It all started with innocent touches but even the simplest of touch could break through the cold exterior of the strongest of men.

--

**_What do you think? Please review and tell me about your opinion._**

* * *

**_Here are the meanings of the stuff that I mention earlier:_**

**_Hasami_** (clippers or scissors) are used to cut flowers and stems to their desire lengths.

**_Utsuwa:_** Low shallow container for Moribana.

**_Kenzan: _**A holder with many sharp points about 1 centimeter high into which flowers are inserted so they are fixed.

**_Cha-shitsu:_** Tea room.

**_Nijiriguchi:_** a tiny entrance door to the Cha-shitsu which forces the guest to crouch, thereby forgoing their worldly status.

**_(AN: That was why Mikoto and Fugaku had to crouch down when they entered and exited the Cha-shitsu)_**

**_Ikebana_**: (Arranged flowers) is the Japanese art of flower arrangement also known as kodo.( way of flowers)

**_Tokonoma:_** is a small raised alcove in a washitsu, a Japanese style room with tatami floor where decorative scrolls are hung. Ikebana and a bonsai are also often displayed there.

When seating the guests in a Japanese-style room, the correct etiqutte is to seat the most important guest with their back facing the tokonoma. This is because of modesty, the host should not be seen to show off the contents of the tokonoma to the guest, and thus it is necessary not to point the guest towards the tokonoma.

**_(AN: That was why Mikoto took advantage of her target during her Ikebana assassination mission which usually are guest of wealthy or middle class shinobi family)_**

**_Zabuton: _**flat cushions (sitting futon)

**_Genkan:_** or entrance, serve as a place for removing, storing and putting on shoes.

(AN: That was where Itachi placed his shoes when he arrived home. '**_Tadaima_**' means I'm home)

**_Tatami:_** mats made of thick base of straw.

**_Hanami Dango:_** has 3 colors, Hanami dango is traditionally made during Sakura viewing season. Hence the name (Hana meaning flower and mi meaning to see)

(**_AN: There are three colors in the Hanami Dango which is usually green, pink and yellow. Clone Itachi had seen it a sign that something must have happen to Sakura when the Hanami Dango had fallen. I made the pink and green dislodge from its skewer which reminded Itachi of a pink haired and a green eyed girl.)_**

**_Dango:_** Japanese dumpling made from mochiko (rice flour) related to mochi. It is often served with green tea.

**_Moribana (slanting style):_** reversed arranging style that can also be used depending on the placement of the display or shapes of the branches. Branches which look beautiful when slanted are mostly chosen for this arrangement. This style gives a softer impression than the upright style.

**_(AN: This was the style that Mikoto used for the Moribana which was placed in the kitchen table. She had used the flowers Momo (Peach) to make this arrangement)_**

**_Nagaire (upright style): _**arranged in narrow mouthed, tall container without using a kenzan or needle point holders. This is a simple arrangement that can contain even just one flower which does not use frogs (kenzan) to hold the flowers.

**_(AN: Mikoto used this style for her Chabana (tea flower) which she had placed in the tokonoma inside the Cha-shitsu.)_**

**_Chabana (Tea flowers): _**simple that frequently used no more than a single blossom; this will invariably lean towards or face the guests.

**_(AN: Mikoto used a single stem of tsubaki while making a Chabana nagaire style which she had placed leaning towards the guest on the tokonoma)_**

**_Hanaire: _**tall narrow container used in Chabana usually made in bamboo, metal and ceramic.

**_(AN: Mikoto used this to place her Chabana, the one Mikoto has was made of ceramic)_**

**_Seiza: _**correct sitting

To sit seize style, one first kneels on the floor, folding one's legs underneath ones thighs, while resting the buttocks on the heels. The tops of the feet are then lowered so that they are flat on the floor and the buttocks are finally lowered all the way down. Depending on the circumstances, the hands are folded modestly in the lap.

**_(AN: That was what Itachi and Sasuke did when they sat on the kitchen table opposite to the guest.)_**

**_Tabi:_** Divided toe-socks.

**_Calligraphy:_** mainly in the form of hanging scrolls, play a central role in the tea ceremony. (in the scroll alcove or tokonoma)

They are selected for their appropriateness for the season, time of day, or theme of the particular ceremony.

**_(AN: Since it was the spring season, Mikoto had used the scroll which showed the image of a Sakura flower with the Japanese character saying 'wa kei sei jaku' which means harmony, respect, purity and tranquility.)_**

**_Kanzashi: _**hair ornaments worn by women in the coiffured hair style that often accompanies kimono. These may take the form of silk flowers, wooden combs and jade hairpins.

**_(AN: Mikoto used tortoise shell for her kansashi)_**

**_Hakama: _**traditional Japanese clothing, tied at the waist and fall approximately to the ankles worm over a kimono.

**_(AN: Have you seen Samurai-X? Then just picture Itachi in a dark blue kimono and a white hakama over it. Itachi would look like Kenshin…..but hotter.)_**

Actually there are two kinds of Hakama.

**_Umanori_**--divided the legs, similar to trouser.**_Andon Hakama_**--undivided.

**_(AN: Itachi wore the Umanori. I couln't even imagine him wearing a skirt so Umanori suits him better.)_**

**_FOR INFORMATION JUST GO TO MY PROFILE AND YOU WILL FIND THE LINKS THERE. I ALSO POSTED THE LINKS TO THE PICTURES OF SOME OF THE STUFF FROM THIS CHAPTER._**

**_I suggest that you go look at the Hanami Dango first._**

**_Once again thanks for the reviews. It had been helpful when I'm writing this story._**


	7. Sad Surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO……..

YEY! THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER TO 'ITCH' AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT…..WELL, I REALLY DO HOPE THAT YOU WON'T KILL ME AFTER THIS.

I'm going to write the sequels maybe after I'm done with innocent touches. So I'm really sorry for delaying the sequels. I already got the plot in mind and I hope I won't forget it later. So hope you enjoy this.

--

"**Itch"**

**Friendship/ poor attempt at humor**

**Rated T**

**Itasaku**

**Final Chapter**

_**You are always my friend**_

"_Our friends are the continuous threads_

_That helps hold our lives together."_

**--**_**Sarah Ban Breathnach**_

_Preview_

_They were silent as they continued walking. The rain poured over their drenched form._

"_Itch" Little Sakura asked softly, her voice barely a whisper._

"_Hm," Itachi asked not looking at her as he walked briskly through the curtains of raindrops plummeting down on them._

_Little Sakura became silent for a moment and Itachi was turning his head to look at her when he felt something brushed his lips. _

_Itachi stared blankly for a moment at the girl who had accidentally given him a friendly kissed on the lips. _

"_Rigato" Little Sakura said smiling at him, her sleepy innocent eyes gazing into his coal black ones while she lay her head on his shoulders, her eyes slowly closing._

_Itachi stared at her as she drifted into sleep before letting a smile grace his tingling lips where she had kissed him._

"_No, Sakura" Itachi whispered shaking his head, his lips smiling._

"_Arigatou"_

_--_

_Itachi walked through the pouring rain with Sakura's sleeping form in his arms. Itachi absently touched his lips and thought in amusement._

"_I can't believe that I just let her take my first kiss"_

"_But--"Itachi thought as he turned to look at the sleeping girl. "I don't regret it"_

"_It would serve as my parting gift to her" Itachi thought as they both disappeared into the pouring rain._

"_**To remember me by**__"_

* * *

**15 MINUTES EARLIER…….**

"Oh no**" **Haruno Reishi groaned as she stared at the ruined Icha Icha Merchandise on the brown paper bag. The rain had seeped through the thin sheet of paper and had destroyed the pocket books.

"God how much you must hate me" Reishi cried as the rain continue to pour down on her.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Reishi raised her head to look at the dark sky above her. Her question was answered with a flash of lightning followed by a thunder. Reishi jumped on time as the lightning struck the placed where she had been standing. Haruno Reishi stared at the burnt mark on the ground where the lightning had struck a moment ago.

Reishi was still staring at it when another flashed brought her back to earth. Reishi fell in her ass as she tried to avoid another bolt of lightning coming her way. Reishi draw her knees to her chest just on time before her feet could get toasted.

Another burnt mark appeared on the ground and Reishi watched it with growing trepidation. It seems God was really angry at her about something.

Reishi turned to look at the dark skies warily, as she waited for another lightning to strike her. Her thoughts were answered as a lightning flashed in the sky and was aiming towards her direction. Haruno Reishi run for her life and began jumping as the lightning tried to strike her with its 1000 volts of electricity.

"_What did I do to provoke the wrath of the Gods?_" Reishi thought in question. "_All I did was go to this Icha Icha--_"

Reishi paused and was about to get toasted if she hadn't move in time. Reishi began to run for her life again but the lightning clouds still followed her. Reishi race for her life, the wet paper bag containing the Icha Icha Merchandise was thrown to the ground where the lightning burnt it into cinders. Smoke was rising from embers of the burning pocketbook as Haruno Reishi disappeared into the curtains of opaque rain drops.

And the last thing on her mind was this……

"_**My baby**_"

_Haruno Reishi was finally coming back for little Sakura._

* * *

Itachi strode briskly as he looked for a shelter, his mind was becoming hazy each time he took a step forward. The girl in his arms was still asleep while Itachi searched frantically for a shelter to cover them from the downpour.

Itachi wouldn't last for a second as he swayed on his feet, his limbs becoming jelly. Itachi's eyes were becoming heavy as his pace becoming a slow, swaying like a drunken boy on the streets with a lump of pink in his arms. Itachi was intoxicated and he was loosing his grip on the girl in his arms. Itachi tightened his hold on the girl, jerking Sakura awake as she was almost squashed on his chest.

"…Itch?" Sakura asked groggily as she rubbed her eyes with her small fist. Itachi did not look as her as he squinted at the store a yard away from them. Itachi walked slowly towards the store and tried his hardest to walk a straight line.

"…Itch?" Sakura asked as she finally noticed that her Itch was acting unusual. Her Itch was walking like he was having a hard time carrying her and his body.

Itachi did not reply as they neared the store. It would be a matter of time before he had fallen down. Itachi came to a complete halt in front of the store, his eyes darkening with growing trepidation. His eyes were staring at the picture on top of the book shop and then narrowed at the sign on the entrance.

_**Age 18 below is not allowed.**_

Itachi read the words through heavy eyes before turning to the girl in his arms. Little Sakura was suddenly awake as she look at her Itch with a frown on her chubby heart- shape face.

"…Itch?" Little Sakura asked her friend, who was looking at her with unfocused eyes. Itch gave her a quirked on the lips as he said to her.

"Sakura, Itch has to leave you here" Itachi said as he kneeled down on the wet ground where an orange pedestal cone had fallen along with a wet yellow tape. The rain continues to pour down on them as they gazed at each other, Itachi with sad eyes while Little Sakura looked confuse. Sakura scan her Itch' features looking for something there and what she saw made her eyes welled up in tears. Little Sakura began sniffing her nose as she open her mouth and emitted a loud cry of despair, her Itch was going to leave her again.

"Mwaaaahhhhh" Little Sakura cried out, the rain mingling with her tears. She rubbed the wetness of her tears along with the raindrops with her hands while her Itch just kneeled there looking lost.

Itachi didn't know what to do with her, he didn't know what else to say to her. It will be a matter of time before he would leave her. He only got a few second left before his body would disappear.

"Sakura" Itachi said gravely to her as he held her cheeks in his hands, trying to force her to look at him. Little Sakura shook her head out from his grasp and her cries reached an octave, making Itachi winced at the noise.

"Listen to me, Sakura!" Itachi scolded as he tried to gain the girl's hysterical attention. Little Sakura stopped crying at the reprimand in his voice and her lips trembled as she look at him. Tears were still running down her cheeks as she waited for her Itch to say something.

Itachi was becoming light as he looked at the little girl, his eyes softening at the glint of distress in her eyes.

"Gomenasai, Sakura" Itachi said softly as he looked at the girl's luminous eyes. It seems that the word 'sorry' was his favorite word this day since he had keep on saying it to the girl. "….But Itch has to leave you….."

The girl's eyes dimmed at the words and Itachi felt his heart squeeze at the sight. He had just found her and now he was going to leave her again. What kind of friend was he?

"…_The bad one._" Itachi thought as he gazed at the tears glistening on the girl's eyes.

"It doesn't mean that I want to leave you….." Itachi tried to explain to her but his time was running out and so he have to finish this immediately." But I have no choice…."

Itachi looked at the girl trying to see if she understands but Little Sakura just stared at him through her tears. Itachi sighed and let his hands fall down from her chubby cheeks. The rain had already soaked them to the bones that they were now unmindful of the coldness that seeped through their clothes. Itachi would have entered the bookstore but since they were not a certified adult yet, they couldn't enter the bookstore. Itachi wanted to make sure that Sakura would be warm and sheltered from the rain before he would disappear but the sign in the bookstore made it difficult for him. Itachi would have performed a hinge to disguise himself as an adult but he didn't have enough chakra to perform the jutsu. He had already overstayed in this form and it would be any second now that he would disappear.

Itachi just hope that Sakura would be found on time after he disappears. Itachi didn't want her to get sick after staying in the rain for too long. Itachi stared at the girl and raised his hand to pinch her cheeks and giving her a assuring smile.

"But don't worry" Itachi said to her as he wiped the tears from her cheeks "Someone will find you….and he won't be alone."

Little Sakura looked curiously at him and Itachi was glad that she had stop crying. Itachi patted her head as he began to feel his body beginning to lighten like he was losing weight. Itachi stopped patting her head before leaning down and placed a kiss on her small buttoned nose.

Itachi withdraw from her face and watched Little Sakura opened her eyes, her eyes was no longer sad as she stared at her Itch. Little Sakura gave Itachi a grin before raising her chubby hands and…..

POKE

"Itch" Sakura said exuberantly, her eyes were alight with joy. Itachi's eyes softened at the sight. It seems the girl could change from hysterical one moment to ecstatic the next.

Itachi chuckled at her change of mood. This girl was a walking contradictions and Itachi was glad that he had crossed path with this little girl. He would live to regret the day if they had never met.

This day he had never forgotten about her…..even though he tried hard. He would still remember her.

"Yes….Itch" Itachi said his eyes darkening as he finally realized that his time had run out.

"Sakura," Itachi said softly as he took one last look at the girl.

"…Arigatou." Itachi finally said before disappearing into a cloud of smoke, leaving nothing but a blue kimono and a white hakama…..and a very shocked pink haired little girl.

* * *

_**Wait………That was a clone? Then where was the real Itachi?**_

_**Uchiha Itachi**_

* * *

Itachi stood at the empty playground as the rain pounded on him. His eyes were dark with disappointment as he stared at the deserted school playground. Itachi had been sure that he could find Sakura here but it must be his wishful thinking. Itachi did not know where he got the sudden intuition to come in here and Itachi was too angry at himself for wasting his time for coming in here.

Itachi turned around and left the playground. He was going to look for Sakura everywhere and he wouldn't allow a rock left unturned.

* * *

_**The hunt was still on for our little pink haired nymphet ………or is it?**_

_**Let's see how Clone Itachi found little Sakura first before the real Itachi did.**_

**REWIND PLEASE………….**

* * *

_Clone Itachi's footsteps pounded on the wooden floor as he run towards the genkan where he had left his ninja shoes behind. Clone Itachi hurriedly pushed his foot into his ninja shoes and was jumping on one foot while he was trying to reach for the door. Clone Itachi exited the door in a hurry while the rain began to wet his clothes._

_The dark blue kimono he was wearing beneath his white hakama restricted his movements began running towards the entrance of the Uchiha Compound. Clone Itachi was a little bit light headed but he was determined to look for the source of his sudden feeling of uneasiness._

_The real Itachi must have felt something wrong and had unconsciously passed it to him earlier. _

'_Something must have happen.' Clone Itachi thought as he neared the entrance of the Uchiha Compound. Clone Itachi was going to exit the Compound when he bumped into someone. Clone Itachi was about to apologize to the person when he saw who it was._

_The rain continued to pour down on him, soaking his dark blue kimono and his white hakama as he glared at the person in front of him._

"_Hi, cuz" Shisui smiled at his cousin through his badly beaten face._

_Clone Itachi shot towards him with a deadly intent. Clone Itachi was going to beat the crap out of his cousin for telling the mob that he was a pedophile. Clone Itachi got hold of his cousin's ruined shirt and stared up at him. Shisui was a foot taller than him but Clone Itachi did not let the difference of their height got between his intent to inflict pain on his cousin. After all….the taller the enemy the harder they fall and Clone Itachi would savor the look on Shisui's face when he went down on the muddy ground._

"_Before you could beat me to death" Shisui said as he watched his 8 year old cousin raised his fist. "I have something to say to you"_

_Clone Itachi ignored him and clenched his fist before aiming it towards his cousin's already bruised face. _

"_The little girl that was with you earlier--"_

_Clone Itachi paused, his fist an inched away from his cousin's broken nose as he waited for Shisui to continue. Shisui smirked as he looked at Itachi's clone. He didn't know where the real Itachi was but Shisui was sure that the information about the girl was his one way ticket to escaping his cousin, whether they'd be clone or real. Shisui watched the clone as he continued; the grip on his collar did not loosen._

"_She's on the playground" Shisui imparted the information and the hold on his collar finally loosen as the Clone stared at him as if looking for the truth in his words. _

"_I'm telling you the truth" Shisui said scowling at his cousin. Shisui didn't want to be detained from taking a hot bath after his encounter with the mob. His swim in the Nakano River had been unpleasant and the beatings that he had earned from the mob had been painful and very traumatizing. Since one stray foot had hit his family jewels leaving him immediately out in a cold. The time he had woken up, the mob was already gone and Shisui was relieved that he had dance a jig in front of the bystanders who was looking at him like he was some kind of oddity._

_After that, Shisui had dragged himself home with no chakra left and his body badly bruised. The moment he stepped inside the Uchiha Compound, he had met his cousin running his way. Shisui would have wanted to hide from his cousin but since his reflexes was slower than normal. Shisui was left with no choice but to confront him and had used the information about the little girl to stop Clone Itachi from beating him to death._

_Now here he was, trying to convince Itachi's clone that he was telling the truth in a somewhat annoyed voice._

"_Damn it!" Shisui cursed when the clone had taken hold of his collar again and was now glaring at him through his sharingan. "She followed me, okay?"_

_Clone Itachi just stared at him while Shisui tried to explain._

"_She thought I was you so she followed me" Shisui said as he tried to pry his cousin's hands from his shirt. Shisui would have activated his sharingan right that moment but since he had no chakra left, Shisui was left to deal with his cousin through 'civilian means'._

"_She even called me 'Itch'" Shisui said as he glared at his cousin. Clone Itachi suddenly let him go as he heard the word 'Itch'. Clone Itachi look thoughtful for a moment before moving._

"_Wait!" Shisui shouted after his cousin's clone disappeared through the rain._

"_I didn't even tell you where the playground is" Shisui murmured as he stared at the direction where the clone had taken. "There are 8 playgrounds in Konaha. I don't even know if you know the location of any of it."_

"_Oh well" Shisui sighed as he dragged his tired body inside the compound "It isn't my problem anyway"_

* * *

_**Hmmmm…….Now that we've settled the reason why the real Itachi had gotten the idea to going to the school playground .Although it was somewhat unclear but still the real Itachi had taken the leap of chance and went after his gut instinct.**_

_**There was a huge misunderstanding between the Clone and Shisui. So how did the clone Itachi find Sakura in the first place?**_

**Let's find out then…….**

* * *

_**Clone Itachi**_

"_Playground" Clone Itachi thought as he run towards the only direction where he knew a playground was. In his artificial memories stored inside his clone brain, the real Itachi had walked passed the playground without a second glance but Itachi's photographic memory had proven to useful. _

_Clone Itachi could still hear the sounds of joyous laughter from the children in the playground. He could also remember the sound of the swings moving like a pendulum there but that was all he could remember. The real Itachi had never look at the playground so it was the sound of the laughter and the swings that Clone Itachi could recall but the rest was blank to him._

_They only know of two playgrounds in Konoha, the one Clone Itachi was going and the one in his school. If the clone of Itachi couldn't find little Sakura in the playground, where he was going, then he would have to look for her in the school playground. The Itachi clone just prayed that he wouldn't be going in the school after this._

_Clone Itachi just hope that he would find Sakura immediately._

* * *

_**So that was why he found her first………Let's see what happen next then.**_

* * *

_Clone Itachi stood beneath the pouring rain as he stared in front of him. His white hakama and his dark blue kimono were already ruined. His raven black hair that he had tied in a black ribbon came loose and was clinging to his pale face. Clone Itachi moved his ninja sandals barely making a sound as he neared the girl._

_Soft footsteps padded on the wet grass, stepping over puddles of water as it continued to stride towards the girl sitting on the bench. _

_His shadow fell unto the girl as he stood over her crying form. The girl stopped crying when she noticed his presence. The girl slowly raised her tear stained face to look at him. _

_The girl's face suddenly brightened._

"…_Itch!" Little Sakura said happily as she stared up at him. _

_The playground was silent as they continue to stare at each other. Little Sakura was still hugging herself as she shivered from the cold, her eyes never leaving the face of her savior. _

_The boy in front of her stood there for a moment before placing a hand over her head, his lips curving into a apologetic smile as he gazed at her. His hands slowly moved towards the girl's cold cheek, wiping the tear that had mingled with the rain._

"_Sakura" Clone Itachi whispered as he pinched her cheeks to bring the color back into her face and removing the numbness there._

* * *

_**So that's what really happens………then let's go back to Uchiha Itachi. Let's see what happen next after discovering that he had gone to the wrong playground.**_

* * *

**Uchiha Itachi…..the original….the real one.**

Itachi exited the school playground and began to run towards the other direction where he knew a playground was located. The red teddy bear clenched in his hands as he suddenly jumped into the rooftop of a house. The rain dripping over his form, his blue shirt and gray pants clung to him while the red teddy bear was becoming heavy with water.

"I'll find you this time, Sakura" Itachi murmured his eyes glittering with determination.

"I promise I'll find you"

* * *

**This had been a wild goose chase and still Uchiha Itachi did not give up.**

**Will he find her this time?……hmmmm…..I hope so.**

* * *

Itachi was just jumping towards the direction of the second playground when suddenly memories came rushing into his mind. His clone had finally puffed into a cloud of smoke and giving him the location of one hard-to-find pink haired girl. Itachi increased his speed as he felt the relief of finally finding her.

"_I'm coming, Sakura_" Itachi thought as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

"_**I'm finally coming for you**_"

* * *

**Haruno Sakura**

Little Sakura stared at the lump of cloth on the ground where her Itch had disappeared. Her eyes were starting to well up again as she realized that her Itch had left her for the second time that day.

"Itch" Little Sakura sobbed and step closer to the piece of clothing on the ground. Sakura did not flinch as a lightning flashed in the sky followed by a loud thunder. Her eyes were glued to the blue and white cloth that her Itch had been wearing earlier. Little Sakura did not know why her Itch had disappear; she did not know why he had left and told her to wait for someone.

Little Sakura did not know who she was going to wait for. She only wanted for her Itch to return and be with her again. She did not want to wait for anyone.

Little Sakura wanted her Itch back.

She wanted him back.

Tears began to pour in floods from her eyes as she sobbed and sniffled over the remaining object that her Itch had left behind.

Little Sakura did not notice the repeated flashed of light coming from the sky or the running footsteps coming her way. Sakura was suddenly snatched from the ground and was almost got burnt when a lightning flashed in their direction.

"We're going home Sakura" Haruno Reishi said as she run away from the lightning clouds that was still following them.

"We're finally going home" Haruno Reishi repeated as they jumped out of the way before they got fried.

Little Sakura just looked at her through her puffy eyes. Then she glanced towards the direction where her Itch had disappeared. Little Sakura's lips trembled as they were getting far, far away from it.

"Itch" Little Sakura cried out, her chubby hands reaching towards the direction where they had been. "…Itch!"

Haruno Reishi looked at her daughter, her brows knitting.

"You've got an itch?" Reishi asked looking concern. "Where?"

Little Sakura ignore the question.

"ITCH!" Little Sakura wailed as they finally disappeared through the rain.

* * *

**Uchiha Itachi**

Itachi landed on the ground and stared.

There was no sight of a pink haired girl.

Itachi only saw the blue kimono and the white hakama his clone had been wearing. Itachi neared the piece of cloth, stepping over the orange pedestal cone with the yellow tape attached to it. Itachi bent down to take the clothes and gazed it before his eyes turned to the direction where he had seen a flash of pink before it disappeared.

Little Sakura had not been alone.

Someone was carrying her…..and Itachi knew that it must be her mother since the woman had pink hair. Itachi would have followed them but……Itachi didn't know what to say to Sakura when he would have to leave her again now that her mother had found her.

It would be the third time that he would leave her and Itachi couldn't bear to hear her cries again. So he had remain there…..looking from the distance as they both disappeared into the curtains of rain….holding a red teddy bear and a broken promise.

It would be easier this way…..the girl would not have to suffer for the third time if he sees her off with her mother.

It would be a lot easier for them because Itachi could not stand the sight of her tears again.

It would surely make Itachi want to make another promise to her….a promise that should be left unspoken because Itachi knew that he would break them in future; just like he had broken the promise to her earlier.

"_**Yes…yes we are going to look for Chu?"**_

"_**Itch will be back later, Sakura"**_

Itachi stared at the empty street in front of him before looking at the wet red teddy bear in his left hand. The rain continued to pour down on him as he stood there on the deserted streets.

Itachi slowly look up the skies, letting the raindrops run down his grim face.

"_**You should have never trusted me, Sakura…….**_

_**You should have never trusted me with your friendship……**_

_**But you did………..and all I could say is this………..**_

...

_**Sakura……….**_

...

...

_**Arigatou"**_

--

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**A Special Trust**_

"_The glory of friendship…is the_

_Spirited inspiration that comes_

_To one when he discovers that _

_Someone else believes in him_

_And is willing to trust him_

_With his friendship._

--_**Ralph Waldo Emeson**_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_--_

**THE END**

0/-\0

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW……AND PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR MAKING THIS ENDING…..**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

_**Knightchaser, Silent Sinner Abella, Mokulule, Bronze Angel, shaudelovesanime, Ozeki, 2plus2is4, jaden90610, aznkitty180, Ottawa, Yami Uchiha and Clairesa-chan.**_

**Thanks to those people who added this story to their favorites and for the story alerts. **

**I will be writing the sequels maybe after 'Innocent Touches' I'm really sorry for delaying the sequels….so don't hate me. I already got the plot in mind and all I need it to write them down.**

_**Also thanks to Yami Uchiha for editing this story...**_

I'm also going to write another two shot called "Hanami Dango" so watched out for it. The first chapter will be friendship/ and poor attempt at humor--it will be Canon while the second chapter is Romance/ and poor attempt at humor--it will be Non-massacre. There be a lot of Little Sakura on these stories. So don't worry I really haven't gone all pervy lately….

**For the Sequels...**

There's a poll on my profile and I hope you will vote for the 'Itch' sequels.

**What do you want me to write first?**

Time-Skip Sequel to 'Itch'

Oneshot

Non-Massacre--AU

Rated M (Romance/ Drama)

Status: In coming

2.** Dance of Seduction**

18 years old Sakura had hated Itachi since the day he had broken his promise to her and when there paths had crossed again. Both could not resist each other and both could not stop themselves from dancing the Dance of Seduction.

Time-Skip Sequel to 'Itch'

Oneshot

Canon

Rated T (Friendship/Angst)

Status: In coming

* * *

3. **Beneath the porcelain mask**

15 years ago, they became friends and 15 years later they became mortal enemies.

She was an Anbu Medic and he was an S-class missing-nin

They were different and yet the same.

When they meet, their long forgotten memories resurface.

But this time their friendship could not stop them from achieving their goals.

She wanted him to pay for what he did to Sasuke and his family.

He wanted to survive so that he can die in the hands of his brother.

Both had worn a mask of deception as they battled.

But, when their mask had finally broken, both showed regret of the friendship that they once had... and still have until now.

_**Please vote!**_

* * *

_**I wouldn't be writing the sequel soon because I have to write 'Innocent Touches' first and here's the summary.**_

Oneshot--AU

Rated M (Romance/General)

Pairing-Itasaku

Status-In Progress

_**Innocent Touches**_

It all started with innocent touches but even the simplest of touch could break through the cold exterior of the strongest of men.

As for _**'Hanami Dango'**_ here's the summary

* * *

_**Hanami Dango**_

Two shots

First chapter

Friendship/and poor attempt at humor

Rated T to be safe

Canon

Uchiha Itachi's fondness for sweets started when he stumbled upon a restaurant serving three colorful dangos, and a girl? Hmm…

Soon after that, Itachi was hooked and he couldn't resist the restaurant and its pink and green package. Even after he had joined the infamous Akatsuki Organization, Uchiha Itachi could not deny his sweet tooth.

--

Second Chapter

Romance/ and a poor attempt at humor

Rated T

Non-massacre

Love bloom at the start of spring and it involves around one 'Hanami Dango'

Two people find their way to love as spring came and gone….and then bloom into a relationship that would last for an eternity of spring.

_**Hanami Dango:**_ has 3 colors, Hanami dango is traditionally made during Sakura viewing season. Hence the name (Hana meaning flower and mi meaning to see)

_**What do you think? Please review and tell me about your opinion.**_

_--_

* * *

_**20 MINUTES LATER……….**_

Uchiha Itachi stepped inside their House and was greeted by an angry mama bear.

"Uchiha Itachi" Mikoto began as she glared at her son with her arms akimbo.

Itachi slide the entrance shut behind him and confronted his mother. Itachi gave his a mother an unreadable look as Uchiha Mikoto shoots daggers in his way.

"Look what your clone did earlier" Mikoto said as she indicated her kimono which was stained by different variations of food.

"He totally ruined the lunch" Mikoto said loudly as she threw her hands over her head in anger. "Your Aunt and Uncle had already left and if it wasn't for Sasuke's cuteness and all, Fuki wouldn't have convince her husband to have another lunch meeting tomorrow"

Itachi frowned at the news and sighed. He was going to participate with this 'lunch meeting' again. There would no longer be a clone to substitute for him. Although he would have the chance to savor the food that his mother would cook but Itachi didn't want any part of it. The whole situation would be a painful reminder for him about a pink haired girl.

"But you wouldn't be eating with us" Mikoto interrupted his musings and Itachi mentally sighed with relief at his mother's words. Itachi wouldn't be joining their guest and the news was a gift in its own.

"After what your clone had exhibited earlier, I wouldn't want you or your clone near any of my lunch and dinner meetings." Mikoto continued, making Itachi gave another sigh.

"So by tomorrow, I want you out from the house and find someplace to eat" Mikoto ordered still glaring at her son who was scowling at her before walking away with a 'Hn' thrown at his mother.

Uchiha Mikoto watched him go when something caught her eye. Mikoto's eyes landed on the red wet teddy bear on her son's left hand.

"What's that?" Mikoto asked and Itachi turned to look at her before his eyes landed on the red teddy bear dangling on his hand. Itachi's eyes darkened and grunted his answer towards his mother.

"A bear" Itachi grunted as he turned and walked away. Mikoto was frowning at her son's answer when she suddenly remembered something.

"And before I forgot…." Mikoto called as she watched her son climbed up the stairs "By tomorrow morning I want you to look for Sakura for me, Okay?"

Itachi froze at the top of the stairs when he heard the name 'Sakura'.( which had become a taboo word for Itachi)

"I didn't find it in the basket earlier" Mikoto continued as she gazed at her son's frozen form. "So I need it by tomorrow morning before lunch. I'll be using it for my moribana arrangement, Understand?"

Itachi understand her alright and he was already walking briskly towards his room with a hand clenched on the red teddy bear. Itachi wouldn't be going any flower hunting anymore. One was enough to leave a painful throb on his heart.

Itachi threw himself on the bed, not really caring that his wet clothes were going to soak through his bed. Itachi raised the red teddy bear above him to stare at it.

"_So this is Chu_" Itachi thought as he stared at the wet teddy.

The room was silent as Itachi continues to stare at the red bear who stared back at him through artificial black eyes.

"Hn" Itachi murmured as he scanned the teddy bear for any sign of damage. Itachi found none and the thought made Itachi's lips curved at the corners.

"She has really taken a good care of you, ha?" Itachi said to the bear.

The bear did not reply but Itachi wasn't expecting any so he continued to talk to the silent bear.

"You and I are the same" Itachi murmured to the bear as he placed the red teddy on his stomach to watch the rain outside his window. "We're her best friend who left her…..so we'll just stick together until….."

Itachi paused as he realized where his thoughts had strayed.

"…_Until what?_" Itachi thought as he listened to the rain outside. The scent of dirt and grass lingering with the wind as it blew inside his open window.

"_**Until I found her**_" Itachi thought finally making his decision. Itachi would find her and give the bear back to her even though it would hurt both of them. Itachi would look for her tomorrow and Itachi just hoped that the skies would clear up. Itachi wouldn't want to search for her in the rain again.

Itachi lay in his bed while he eyes stared outside his window.

"What do you think she's doing now?" Itachi asked the teddy bear, his eyes never leaving the scene outside his window.

--

A well groom and dried Sakura stood on her crib with her hands on the wooden railings that surround her.

Little Sakura stared outside the window, her eyes still puffy after crying the whole way towards their home and her thoughts had never strayed away from one black haired boy.

"_**Itch**_"

--

_**To be continued………..**_

_**The last and true final chapter of Itch will be posted by next week.**_

_**So watch out for it….it will be an epilogue…**_


	8. Lifelong Friends

_**Disclaimer: **_Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto while ihcatI ahihcU belongs to me…muwaahahahaha. Yes, ihcatI ahihcU belongs to me.

_**Warning: **_OOC

-----------------------------------

"_**Itch" **_

_**Friendship/ haphazardly attempt at humor**_

_**Itasaku**_

_**The Final True Chapter **_

_**Epilogue  
**_

---------------------------------------

_**RECAP**_

_Uchiha Itachi stepped inside their House and was greeted by an angry mama bear._

"_Uchiha Itachi," Mikoto began as she glared at her son with her arms akimbo._

_Itachi slide the entrance shut behind him and confronted his mother. He gave his a mother a blank look as Uchiha Mikoto shot daggers at his way._

"_Look what your clone did earlier." Mikoto said as she indicated her kimono which was stained by different variations of food._

"_He totally ruined the lunch." Mikoto said loudly as she threw her hands over her head in anger. "Your Aunt and Uncle had already left and if it wasn't for Sasuke's cuteness and all, Fuki wouldn't have convinced her husband to have another lunch meeting tomorrow"_

_Itachi frowned at the news and sighed. He was going to participate with this 'lunch meeting' again. There would no longer be a clone to substitute for him. Although he would have the chance to savor the food that his mother would cook then, yet Itachi didn't want any part of it. The whole situation would be a painful reminder for him about a pink haired girl._

"_But you wouldn't be eating with us." Mikoto interrupted his musings and Itachi mentally sighed with relief at his mother's wouldn't be joining their guest and the news was a gift in its own._

"_After what you have exhibited earlier, I wouldn't want you near any of my lunch or dinner meetings." Mikoto continued, making Itachi gave another sigh._

"_So by tomorrow, I want you out from the house and find someplace to eat." Mikoto ordered still glaring at her son who was scowling at her before walking away with an 'Hn' thrown at his mother._

_Uchiha Mikoto watched him go when something caught her eye, her eyes landed on the red wet teddy bear held on her son's left hand._

"_What's that?" Mikoto asked and Itachi turned to look at her before his eyes landed on the red teddy bear dangling on his hand; his eyes darkening and grunted his answer._

"_A bear," Itachi grunted as he turned and walked away. Mikoto was frowning at her son's answer when she suddenly remembered something._

"_And before I forget…" Mikoto called as she watched her son climbed up the stairs "By tomorrow morning I want you to look for Sakura for me, Okay?"_

_Itachi froze at the top of the stairs when he heard the name 'Sakura' which had become a taboo word for Itachi._

"_I didn't find it in the basket earlier." Mikoto continued as she gazed at her son's frozen form. "so I need it by tomorrow morning before lunch. I'll be using it for my Moribana arrangement, understand?"_

_Itachi understand her alright and he was already walking briskly towards his room with a hand clenched on the red teddy bear. He wouldn't be going any flower hunting anymore. One was enough to leave a painful throb on his heart. _

_Itachi threw himself on his bed, not really caring that his wet clothes were going to soak his mattress. _

_He raised the red teddy bear above him to stare at it._

"_So this is Chu." Itachi thought as he stared at the wet teddy._

_The room was silent as Itachi continues to stare at the red bear who stared back at him through artificial black eyes._

"_Hn." Itachi murmured as he scanned the teddy bear for any sign of damage. He found none and it made his lips curved at the corners._

"_She has really taken a good care of you, ha?." Itachi said to the bear. _

_The bear did not reply and Itachi wasn't expecting any so he continued to talk to the silent bear._

"_You and I are the same" Itachi murmured to the bear, placing the teddy on his stomach and watch the rain outside his window. "We're her best friends who left her…..so we'll just stick together until….."_

_Itachi paused as he realized where his thoughts had drifted. _

"…_Until what?" Itachi thought as he listened to the rain outside. The scent of dirt and grass lingering with the wind as it blew inside his open window._

"_**Until I found her**__" Itachi thought finally making his decision. _

_He would find her and give the bear back to her even though it would hurt both of them._

_Itachi lay in his bed while he eyes stared outside his window._

"_What do you think she's doing now?" Itachi asked the teddy bear, his eyes never leaving the scene outside his window._

_XXXXXXXX_

_A well groom and dried Sakura stood on her crib with her hands on the wooden railings that surround her._

_ Little Sakura stared outside the window, her eyes still puffy after crying the whole way towards their home and her thoughts had never strayed away from a certain black haired boy._

"_**Itch**_"

------------------------------------------------------------------

"_**Some Friends Are Forever" **_

_Sometimes in life,_

_You find a special friend:_

_Someone who changes your life_

_By being a part of it._

_Someone who makes you believe_

_That there really is good in the world._

_Someone who convinces you _

_That there is an unlocked door_

_Just waiting for you to open it._

_This is forever friendship._

_**---by Laurieann Kelly**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_**3 Weeks Later…… **_

Uchiha Itachi had failed anything in his life. Not even when he had entered the Ninja Academy where everyone had tried to bully him because he was young and weird. His age and his impassive demeanor had been a thick barrier that prevented him from finding himself a friend or even a comrade in his school. His expressionless face had made other kids wary of him and labeled him as weird while those who had showed interest in him were the female population of his school, which Itachi had surmised as cumbersome and quite irritating.

Their giggles and twitters was enough to drive him insane and seek his own solitude among the rosebushes of his school garden. However, his stalkers had always had been keen to his presence and had no qualms looking for him, then jumping over him, squealing over his 'Kawaiiness'. Even though he was taller than most children his age, he was still regarded by the female population as cute, referring more to his facial attributes than his height, which was above average.

His popularity among the female population was also the hindrance that prevented him from gaining any mutual congeniality among his peers. They saw him as a threat and competition as he climbed his way up, they had tried to pull him down by their snide remarks and had been recipient to their pranks but Itachi had remain steadfast and fought his way up.

He had been obstinate and held to his dream of becoming a shinobi, proving to everyone that he was not going to be underestimated.

Itachi had climb up to each level year in a span of 8 months and thus gaining the title of the 'Uchiha Genius'. He had graduated from the Ninja Academy with flying colors and had made his clan proud with his achievement, adding to their prestige of being one of the most powerful clan in Konoha.

But all of that had paled in comparison to his current predicament. Yes, he might be an efficient genin when it came to accomplishing D-rank and C- rank missions but he could not accomplished a simple task such as returning a red teddy bear to a certain pink haired girl.

The next day after the girl had found her mother, Itachi was considerably at lost. Well, lost was an understatement…..to say the least Itachi had been frantic when he had tried to search for the whereabouts of the pink haired girl.

Okay, I'll quit over exaggerating and tell you the whole truth….lets put it this way then. The 8 year old Uchiha Itachi had been acting oddly for the past 3 weeks and the only one who noticed his uncharacteristic behavior was his cousin, Uchiha Shisui. The 13 year old teen had been nosing around his business as usual and had been skulking over his shadow as he continued to search for the girl.

The girl was a civilian, and that was the only thing that Itachi knew about her. There were no chakra trails that would lead him to her location. If there was, it had already been washed by the rain. The normal chakra of a child is difficult to discern since it hasn't develop into its maximum capacity even if she was an offspring of a shinobi .But if she was a civilian, then there was no point in following a non existent chakra trails. The girl's mother was also the same. She didn't have any chakra trail that would configure that she was there when she had swoop over her child.

Thus, Itachi had deduced that the girl was a civilian born.

So Itachi had instantly gone to the library archives where he could find the information he needed, the background and the description of all the civilian and shinobi living within the tranquil land of Konohagakure was stored there. Though, it was only there birth certificate that is allowed for viewing a long with their baby pictures, but that would still suffice for Itachi to get a lead to the girl's current location. He had to hope that the archives had been constantly updated. The girl might have moved from house to house for the past years which would be a bothersome task for Itachi to handle.

It took 3 days for Itachi to find the location of the girl. He had skimmed through the civilian archives that was dated on 3 to 4 years ago which Itachi had gauged to be the girl's age. He had stared at her cute baby picture, assessing her chubby and small form wrapped in a white blanket. Her eyes were still closed, covering her curious emerald orbs that he knew was there. The image roused a soft look on his face as he reminiscence. Itachi had known her instantly from the small crown of pink hair. The sight was so endearing that it made Itachi's lips quirked at the corners.

He had stared at her picture for a long time that he had almost forgotten his purpose. He had then proceeded to look for the girl's location, though it took him longer to arrive at her current home since he had let his eyes linger on her family background and the report of her physical assessment.

Haruno Sakura was born on March 28, 1991 at 2:30 P.M of the same day. Her weight was 2.6 kg and her height 46 cm. She was born from both civilian parents named Haruno Tokato Reishi and Haruno Yorihisa. They live in a civilian residence east of Konoha.

But Itachi had not gone there since he had been ruefully contemplating if going there would be a good idea.

For the first time in his life, Uchiha Itachi was at lost. He was hesitating to take up the challenge.

It was 3 weeks later, hence Itachi gotten the incitement to overcome the minuscule doubt that had surmounted preceding his search. Uchiha Itachi did not know how well he could handle the situation when they finally meet again. Even though he could not foretell how the girl or her mother would react to his sudden appearance. Itachi nevertheless took the chance.

After 3 weeks of going through possible consequences of his action, Itachi had finally made a decision. He would return her teddy bear to her.

8 year old, Uchiha Itachi stood at the doorway, staring absently at the bold numbers emblazoned on the gold metal.

_**68**_

"_This is the exact house" _Itachi thought, raising his pale knuckles to knocked, his fist almost connecting with the oak door when he suddenly hesitated. Itachi stared at the door with a frown marring his usually blank face. The hand in front of him slowly dropped to his side while the other one tightened on the teddy bear he was holding.

Carefully, he took a step back and glance around him to ensure that there was no one watching him. Curtains were drawn and the beautiful landscape of the lawns was miraculously empty. The sun was still rising over the orange, red, and pink horizon. People were still sleeping in there beds in this quite section of Konohagakure while Uchiha Itachi was a wee bit early….and to say the least, anxious.

He had woken up earlier as usual to train and to settle his tumultuous emotion. Training and contemplating his moves invigorated him that morning. He had taken immediate action before his motivation was quash once more. He had arrived at the location without qualms of being seen and without encountering his cousin, Shisui. One of the few things that could ruin Itachi's well made plans. Shisui as well as the rest of the civilian folks was still in their beds when Itachi had walked into that quite civilian residence.

The Residence was open with sweeping Japanese landscapes decorating the front of the houses. There were seldom fences or gates erected around the houses. The beautiful garden was open with pathways made of stepping stones leading to the front door. Most of the houses were built without second floors but wide enough to occupy the kitchen, living room, bathroom and a bedroom if they couldn't procure a futon to sleep on the kitchen or the living room. The residential area was built in modern Japanese style, serene and friendly. Enriching and calming Itachi's contentious spirit as he stood there on the doorway.

The place was nothing liked the Uchiha Compound, which was built out of severe tradition and cold hard discipline. Serenity had become elusive to his Clan as they continue to chase after one mundane goal. While Friendly was one pf the few words that could never describe his clan; as far as his keen intellect and penetrating gaze was concern, his clan came close to extending their friendliness in most common occurrence and that was through patronization. Other times they were imperious to other non clan members, often deigning supercilious glances and grin to those they deemed to be underneath their condescending nose.

Itachi had low opinion of his clan. He had grown accustom to their patronization and became impervious to their false and sugar coated talk when they bestowed admiration over his accomplishments. He did not allow the compliments to get to his head, one of the reasons why he had a sense of humility and a great charge of respect that came along with his good upbringing. The only thing that distinguishes Uchiha Itachi from all his snotty clan was his modesty, but still the people viewed him as an arrogant boy who flaunted his many accomplishments over his superiors and comrades.

However, the young genius had stayed unaffected by the opinions of other people. The only opinion he acknowledge was that of his mother, his little brother, the Hokage and grimly from his convivial friend Shisui. He had to admit begrudgingly that Shisui was one of the people who had become part of his tedious life. While his father, an overbearing presence who dictated his every action over his shoulders, enforcing his opinions on and throwing many responsibilities in Itachi's lap; yet, despite all that, Itachi still loved his father. And despite all the obvious flaws in his family and his clan, Itachi had remained loyal to them; had stayed with them even though he had many aversions towards their clan rules and strict discipline. He had to withstand his prideful relations because as they say, 'Blood is thicker than water'.

And with that, he had devoted his works and accomplishments to add to their sense of supremacy and unrivaled acumen of their kekei genkei as well as their finesse.

It was also that inherent finesse that had him leaping in an instinct when he had heard the approaching footsteps on the other side of the closed door.

Itachi's momentary lapse had diverted him from his goal and leap into the rooftop above him; his landing barely making a sound as he cast a genjutsu over himself, ensuring that there was no one who could see him from the second floor windows. If their was someone who would peek through the closed drapes; they would only see a black raven perched on the rooftop and not a black haired boy crouched in all fours with a maroon teddy bear in his hand.

Itachi inched to the edge of the rooftop and waited for the person to exit the house. The door slide open, revealing a blue haired man wearing a gray faded denim pants, red long sleeves and the Haruno symbol worn proudly on his back.

"_Haruno Yorihisa" _Itachi gathered as he watched the man turn, his blue hair glinting on the pale sunrise, making it look like a curtain of blue water while his amethyst eyes were dancing with merriment as he turn to look back inside the house.

Itachi couldn't see who or what he was looking at but he reckon that it must be Sakura's mother when he heard the tinkling female voice.

"Bye Yori-kun!" Haruno Reishi called from the open doorway, waving her hand jocundly, her eyes crinkling at the corners and her emerald orbs twinkling as her handsome husband turn around and wave at her. "Take care!"

"Hai Rei-chan," The blue-haired man rejoined, making a single waft with his hand. "I'll be back before dinner."

"I'll see you later then." Reishi stated with a wide grin on her face.

The blue-haired man gave a nod and a smile before pivoting around and stepped into the empty side walk.

The sun had already risen to its full height, bathing the Civilian residence with its warm gentle glow. Indolent people began to rouse from their beds to begin another day. Birds trilled behind thick foliage of trees while the front doors open, revealing the bread-making men and women as they walked out from their homes. Waving and calling farewells to their families, exchanging a few kisses and hugs before departing to start their wok.

Itachi examine the unfamiliar sight with curious eyes; comparing them towards his Clan who scarcely show any sign of affections towards their family members. Uchiha Mikoto was one of the exceptions of the Uchiha women who showed warmth, and Shisui was an obnoxious teen with a stalker-tendency while Sasuke was his little brother with a high knowledge about Itachi's like and dislikes. Overall they were the people who made him feel human; While the rest of the Uchiha men and some women had remained as cold as brass and as unbending as the rod, looking at him and not through him. They only see him as the pride of the Uchiha Clan, the Uchiha Genius.

Itachi tore his eyes from the heart-warming sight as he heard the front door closed. Itachi waited for a few moments before jumping back into the front step, on top of the mauve doormat with the 'Welcome' sign boldly stated in black threads. Itachi resume his former position, staring at the closed door with the maroon teddy bear held in hand.

Itachi glance astutely around him to ascertain that no one had notice his presence. He had already discarded his disguise and had retained his true form. An 8 year old boy, with his raven black hair tied in a loose ponytail, black Uchiha shirt with his family symbol on the back, dark gray pants that hung loosely on his small waist and navy blue ninja shoes. Itachi had left out his arm guards and his forehead protector to hide his profession.

Today, he was just an ordinary civilian boy, out to return a teddy bear to a certain pink haired girl.

"_Sakura," _Itachi mused, black tourmaline eyes glinting with determination as he lifted his hand to continue what he came here for.

Knock Knock

There was no response from the other side of the door. With augmented determination, the young heir tried again. This time, his knocks were louder.

**Knock Knock**

Itachi heard a movement from inside the house, his stomach fluttered in slight nervousness and anticipation. Itachi let his hands fall to the side where it lay limply while his palms became clammy. If Shisui could see him right now, he was sure his cousin would laugh at him.

The door slowly slide open and Itachi's stomach almost flipped when his turbid eyes met a familiar pair of emeralds.

There was pregnant silence which developed from Itachi's sudden inability to speak; his tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth, not allowing him to utter a sound.

"May I help you?" the pink-haired woman asked curiously, breaking the silence. The woman was wearing a red summer dress with yellow daffodils adorning the fabric.

Itachi came to his senses and stop staring at the woman who was the exact replica of Sakura. Long pink tendrils of hair fell over the woman's shoulder; pink soft bangs framing her heart shaped face that held the most ethereal features that he had ever seen, rivaling his mother's aristocratic and celestial beauty.

Suddenly realizing that he had dwelt in his thoughts for a moment to long, Itachi instantly compensated his lack of proper manners; bowing in respect which showed his good upbringing.

It was common courtesy that he bowed to his elder and so he did, bending to his waist before straightening his spine.

"Ohayou, Oba-san." Itachi greeted, his voice softly lilting. The woman stared at him before nodding her greeting, her eyes showing open curiosity as Itachi deposited the maroon teddy bear from his side and stretched his hand towards the woman.

"I found this in the flower shop." Itachi explained monotonously, his face remained expressionless but his hands were still clammy as he handed the teddy bear to the woman.

Reishi absently took the teddy bear from him, giving it a cursory glance before resuming her intent stare.

"I think that belongs to your daughter," Itachi pointed out offhandedly, regaining more of his slightly ruffled feathers. "She may have dropped it in the Flower shop."

Reishi glance back at the teddy bear in her right hand, examining it. The teddy bear was the gift that Yori-kun had given to their musume-san. It was the first toy that Sakura chiisai had held in her small hands, and Sakura's favorite toy.

Reishi turn to look at the raven haired boy who was waiting for her. She scrutinize him for a moment, her pink thin brows furrowing as she stared at the impassive face. Something was usual about this boy,her eyes narrowing as she closely watched the boy, who merely looks unperturbed, not moving any muscle in his small frame.

"Who are you?" Reishi queried, curiosity got the better off her.

It took 3 seconds for Itachi to answer the question and his mind was full of indecision. Giving information to a total stranger was one of his Clan's shinobi rules. Never divulge any information to any possible enemies. However, this woman was Sakura's mother. He knew for a fact that Sakura was a gentle girl, which could only mean one thing. She was raised by loving parents. Therefore, taking her mother for an enemy was out of the question.

"Uchiha Itachi." he responded mutely.

"Well Itachi," Reishi began, her eyes never leaving the impassive boy. "Thanks for returning my daughter's favorite toy."

"No problem, Oba-san." Itachi responded, nodding his head. "I'm glad that I could help."

"You're a good boy." Reishi said smiling at him, reaching down to pat the boy's head, not noticing as the boy had suddenly stiffened at the contact.

Reishi instantly pulled her hand from the boy when she heard the beeping sound of the oven. Cursing under her breath, Haruno Reishi run back inside the house, closing the door behind her with a snap which almost broke Itachi's aristocratic nose if he hadn't step back.

Itachi stood there, staring at the closed door and looking exactly like a lost child. It was three seconds later when Itachi moved, his eyes lingering on the front door before he pivoted on his feet and started walking. Hands buried on his pocket while his head lowered to stare at his ninja sandals as he walked away. His thought drifting towards the pink haired girl that he failed to see.

He was just about to step into the sidewalk when the front door open and the pink haired woman called him back.

"Hey, kid!" Reishi called from the open doorway, her hands carrying the cookies that she had wrapped in a white cloth. "I want you to have this."

Itachi stared at the white cloth with curiosity and sauntered back to the woman who continue to wave her hand towards him.

"Here," the woman said as she dumped the white cloth on his open palm. "It's your reward for returning my daughter's teddy bear."

The woman said gaily as she ruffled his hair, making him blink in surprise. Itachi's eyes snapped towards the woman who gave him a grin and then back at the white cloth in his hands. His raven hair was in disarray, sticking out in all directions as he open the white cloth. Itachi got the idea what was inside the cloth as he detected the burnt smell disseminating from the open doorway which he suspected came from the kitchen.

He tried not to blink when his eyes encountered the dark color of the burnt cookies. Itachi raised his head and gave the woman a small smile. Courtesy dictated that he accept the gift without uttering any complaint to its defections.

"Arigatou." Itachi said gratefully.

The woman smiled as she patted the boys already disarrayed hair.

"Your welcome." Reishi said, giving Itachi a closed eyed smile which painfully reminded him of Sakura.

"Don't you want to eat it?" Reishi asked, cocking her head towards the burnt cookies. "I have more of that in the kitchen"

Itachi hurriedly shook his head. "Ie, but thank-----" Itachi began but faltered when the woman gave him what he suspected to be a puppy dog look, which did not move Itachi one bit.

"Thank you but I must leave," Itachi continue neutrally, his face remaining impassive. "My parents would be wondering where I--"

The woman gave him a glare and Itachi instantly close his mouth.

"Eat it." Reishi ordered, her eyes flashing dangerously. "I work extra hard on that cookies."

If she wasn't Sakura's mother, Itachi would have shrugged off the order and immediately leave the premises without further ado. But since she was Sakura's mother, Itachi complied and took a bite from the burnt cookies. Careful not to show any disgust when he tasted the charred texture of the cookies.

Itachi felt like he was eating a rock, his teeth almost shattered as he grinds his molars on to the hard cookies. Itachi was afraid that he would have two missing tooth when he arrives home.

"Well? It tastes good isn't it?" the woman said, smiling sweetly at him.

Itachi stared at her for moment before nodding his head, dropping the cookies back to the white cloth. He knew well why the woman was giving him the cookies. He suspected that the woman was only giving him the cookies because there was no sane person who would like to eat burnt cookies. Itachi was very unfortunate that the woman had used him as her test subject. The woman clearly doesn't know how to cook.

But it was much better that he eat it than Sakura, her mother would have given the cookies to her if Itachi wasn't there.

"I'll go get some more." the woman said not waiting for Itachi to reply as she scurried back towards the kitchen.

She was back in matter of 10 seconds and dumped the rest of her charred cookies in his reluctant hands.

"Arigatou." Itachi slightly bowed before stuffing the cookies into his pocket, his pants sagging at the weight of the cookies, his pockets bulging.

"Your welcome," the woman said exuberantly, giving him a closed eyed smile while her hand reached towards his head.

Itachi hastily ducked away from the hand and took a step back, pulling his pants around his small waist as it sagged; his black boxers almost peeking above his pants.

"I should leave, Oba-san," Itachi said, bowing again, "my parents would be looking for me."

"Hai!Hai!" The woman agreed waving her hands off. "But you should visit sometimes. I'll bake you some cookies if you do."

Itachi had a difficult time not to wince after hearing the invitation.

"Arigatou, Oba-san," he said bowing yet again. He would sprain his back if he keeps this up.

"Sayonara, Oba-san" Itachi nodded his head at the smiling woman before whirling around and striding away from her.

"Sayonara, boy-kun" The woman called behind him, making him flinched at the name.

Sakura's mother was clearly a forgetful person.

Itachi was already a meter away from the front door when he heard the woman calling.

"Sakura-chan, Oka-san baked you some cookies!" Reishi called as she closed the front door, not noticing a particular black haired boy had suddenly froze at the mention of the name.

Itachi turned to stare at the closed door, suddenly excited.

Sakura was awake in this early hour which mean that he could see her.......and maybe talk to her.

Itachi leap into the rooftop inconspicuously, his feet not making a sound as he moved towards the window of the second floor. He took a peek through the glass panes, his eyes immediately landing on the back of the pink haired girl who was squatting on the floor with crayons on her hands.

Itachi could see that the girl was drawing something.

"Sakura-chan, I brought you some cookies" the pink haired woman entered the room, carrying a plate of burnt cookies while Itachi promptly concealed himself with a genjutsu, his hands become a blur as he perform a well executed hand seals, the genjutsu slowly enshrouding him.

Itachi watch as the woman bent down and placed the burnt cookies beside the girl who paused to look at the black round stuff on the plate.

"Here's a snack for you, Sa-ku-ra-chan." He heard the woman said through the glass window. Itachi could see that Sakura was in serious trouble, the woman was going to used Sakura as her test subject. He however was not going to allow it.

Haruno Reishi watched as her daughter picked up a cookie, Little Sakura's small brows knitted.

The 3 year old girl absorb in inspecting the black stuff in her small hands, had not noticed the anticipating gleam in her mother's eyes.

Little Sakura slowly raised it towards her mouth, the black cookie almost nearing its destination when they heard a loud knocked from the front door, followed by a loud voice.

"Ohayou! Is anyone home?" the voice was male, and very loud that it reached five blocks away from their home.

"Is anyone home?" The voice repeated; a nerve throbs on Reishi's head as she listens to the annoying voice.

"I'm from the Icha Icha Paradise Production!" The man continued. Reishi's ears perking at the mention of Icha Icha Paradise while Sakura had placed the burnt cookie back on the plate.

Reishi's attention was already diverted. The cookies forgotten as she skittered towards the door.

"I'm here looking for Haruno Reishi." The black haired man, with a loose ponytail tied on his back called; his black tourmaline eyes straying towards the raven perched near the edge of the rooftop.

The bird flapped its black wings in warning and the front door open.

"Ohayou!" the clone henge greeted the woman while the real Itachi, covered by his genjutsu leapt back towards Sakura's bedroom window.

The henge clone had served to be an effective diversion.

"I'm Hyuuga Sasuke" Itachi heard the lie as he quietly pushed the window open, the morning breeze blew, ruffling his hair and blowing the red drapes.

Itachi froze as the wind blew a leaf inside the room, which landed near the girl's feet.

"I'm from the Icha Icha Paradise production" the voice of his clone henge, reached him through the open window.

Itachi stepped inside the room stealthily, his genjutsu still in place while he eyed the girl squatting on the floor. Sakura still hadn't notice his presence, her back was to him while she continue to draw on the piece of paper displayed in front of her.

Now that Sakura's mother was distracted, Itachi would take this opportunity to watch Sakura and take those cookies before her mother returns. The clone henge was just good enough for 10 minutes and he was not going to waste it by just standing there looking undecided.

"Hey! Haven't I seen you before?" Itachi stiffen, his heart thudding as he listen to the conversation below.

Itachi knew about the woman's obsession with Icha Icha Paradise, and among other things that he had gathered from the Personal Background of Sakura's parents.

Itachi would have to trust his clone to handle the situation.

He waited for the henge's reply with bated breath.

The black haired man smiled, his bangs whipping around his face as the wind blew. He was wearing civilian clothing, a black jacket over a blue undershirt and a pair of black trousers that fit around his lean waist.

He was the 20 year old version of Itachi.

Haruno Reishi almost fainted at the smile; the black haired man runs his hand through his bangs as he replied.

"I'm afraid not"

"Oh! Well,—hahaha—my mistake" Reishi laughed, looking embarrassed at her error.

The henge smiled charmingly at the woman.

"That's fine. I get that all the time" Itachi heard his henge said. He have to pat himself on the back for successfully deceiving the woman.

Itachi turn his attention back to the girl, his eyes softening as he watched the girl lay sprawled on the red carpet floor; an arm underneath her chin as she doodled something on the paper.

He walked towards her, his genjutsu still in placed as he slowly settled next to her.

A black raven perched on her small shoulder.

Little Sakura had stopped drawing and turn her head to look at the bird.

Emerald eyes meeting Black tourmaline.

"Pwetty" Little Sakura said smiling. She put the black crayon down, the drawing of a black haired boy carrying a pink haired girl, forgotten as she reached for the bird on her shoulder.

Itachi's eyes gazed at the stick figures with pink hair and black hair, a soft smile plastered on his lips. Then his gaze returns back to the girl who was touching his hand. He was sitting on the floor, seiza style; his hands perched on the girl's small shoulder.

He moved his hand away from her grasp and patted her head. The smile on his lips widen when the girl knitted her small brows as she stared up her hairline.

The genjutsu working, the girl was gazing at the raven perched on top of her head.

Itachi ruffled her pink locks, his eyes glittering with laughter as she captured his hand in her small ones then glaring at it.

Little Sakura glared at the raven in her hands. The bird had jumped over her head and messing her hair. She squeezed the raven in her hand but not enough to kill it. The raven squirmed in her grasp; her eyes softened in apology and loosen her hold over the raven.

The black raven remained still in her hands, staring up at her, not trying to escape.

Itachi stared at the small hands wrapped around his hand, then slowly drifted towards the girl who was looking at it solemnly.

"Sakura" Itachi whispered quietly.

The girl's head whipped to his direction, her emerald orbs locking with his, though he knew that she couldn't see him.

The genjutsu concealed his presence.

He watched with regret as Little Sakura bowed her head and turn back to the hand in her hands. She slowly placed his hand above the drawing of himself and Sakura, his palm over the paper.

Itachi stared at his hand, obscuring the drawing from his eyes while Little Sakura stared at the genjutsu raven on top of the paper.

"Itch" Little Sakura whispered, as she caressed the smooth black feathers of the raven; her eyes on the stick figure with black hair. Itachi's eyes flashed with sadness at the morose girl, his hand held in her hands.

It was the time to announce his presence to her.

He took his hand away from the girl, Little Sakura watched him withdrew his hand, still seeing it as a black raven. Itachi preformed the hand seal that would release the genjutsu.

"Kai" Itachi murmured and the genjutsu around them disintegrated, leaving him bare to her sight.

He suddenly felt awkward now that she was looking at him, her emerald orbs wide with surprise.

"Itch?" Little Sakura asked innocently.

Itachi gave a small smile, his eyes glinting with uncertainty.

"Ohayou, Sakura" He mumbled, watching her.

"Itch" she mumbled absently, still staring at him.

Then she smiled, her eyes brightening; the sadness that he had seen in her emerald orbs slowly disappeared replaced with joy and warmth.

Despite his uncertainty earlier, Itachi was now feeling quite sure of himself.

"ITCH!" Little Sakura cried out before she launched herself to him, her small arms wrapping around his neck and gave him a tight hug which Itachi return.

"Nice to see you too, Sakura" Itachi murmured smiling.

"Itch" she said radiantly as she raised her head to look at him.

"You haven't change the last time I saw you" Itachi observed.

Little Sakura smiled at his statement.

"You still call me Itch" Itachi said blandly. "Can you tell me other words you learned?"

The smile on the girl's face widen, then she slowly released her hand from him and----

POKE

"Pwetty" She said proudly, giving him a closed eyed smile.

Itachi couldn't help but smile back.

"Well that's an improvement" Itachi remarked softly.

Discarding the burnt cookies would have to be put later. Itachi would have to spend the remaining minutes with the girl, though it wouldn't be last time he would see her.

"Itch?" Itachi looked at the girl.

"No lib Skura" She said, eyes morose.

"Hai" he answered mutely after a few seconds. "I won't leave you"

The girl smiled at him while he gave her a small smile. Then he reached behind him, his hands clasping around the thing that connected him to her.

"There's someone who wants to meet you, Sakura." He said slowly, the corners of his mouth quirking as he showed the object to her.

"CHU!" Little Sakura cried out, snatching the teddy bear from his hands and tightly hugged the teddy bear to her heart.

"Chu" Little Sakura murmured, nuzzling her nose on her favorite toy.

Itachi watched her with a small smile on his lips. She slowly raised her head to look at him, her eyes alight with gratitude and joy.

They stared at each other in silence.

The girl slowly lowered the red teddy bear to her side and lean over to kiss his nose. Itachi's eyes automatically fluttered closed as her small lips brushed his nose.

"Rigato" Sakura mumbled.

Itachi's eyes fluttered open, his black tourmaline orbs colliding with emeralds.

"No, Sakura" Itachi replied, placing a hand on her head. "Arigatou"

------

He never regretted crossing paths with her.

And did not regret parting with her.

If he hadn't, he would never realize how she had become an important person in his life.

He would never realize that he found a friend in her.

She was now his friend.

His lifelong friend.

-------------------------------------------

_**"Lifelong Friends"**_

_A life ling friend_

_is one who enters your life_

_at a time when they are needed the most._

_Though you may not understand it,_

_between you and a lifelong friend_

_there will be an instant bonding_

_and a realization_

_that this person was brought to you,_

_not only to fill an emptiness_

_or assist you in time of need, _

_but to form an eternal friendship._

_A life long friend_

_is a friend who knows you like no other,_

_who is so much a part of you_

_that distance does not cause separation. _

_**----by Lisa VanEllen  
**_

--------------------------------------------

_**THE END**_

**-_-**

**_FINALLY!!!!_**

**_T.T_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!FOR THE LAST TIME!!!!  
_**

_**------------------------------------  
**_

_**Dear beloved readers and reviewers,**_

_First and for most, I would like to apologize for the very long update. If you hate me or furious at me, feel free to express your feelings. I do understand, that is why I had to finished this story before I could take a break._

_This will be my last update. I won't be updating my stories soon because my second semester had just started. I'll probably be back in December. Maybe in December 22 because that's when our Christmas break starts. Hopefully, I could write the rest of the chapter of my stories during my free time, which would be a rarity._

_I am a nursing student ,and along with my fellow classmates, we're going to have Community services this year. We will be station to our respective families,who will be catered to; making Nursing Plans and Care is a complex and delicate task. We're also reviewing back our Statistics, Physics and let's not forget loads of Health Care Laboratory Oral Recitation and Demonstration._

_So to put it simply, this semester has many obstacles for me to passed through before I could get that white nursing capped next year._

_Being a College nursing student pretty much said it all. I got more pressing matters to handle first before I could update my stories. I'm really sorry for being blunt with you, but I have to tell the reason why I'll be in a long hiatus._

_I already wrote half part of some of my stories which would be finished when I have a free time to spare._

_You will see more of me on the Christmas Holidays._

_My time and my Christmas spirit will be devoted to you all, my beloved readers._

_Thank you!Thank you! Thank you with all my heart for reading this story and for understanding._

_Until next time!_

_**With much love and gratitude,**_

_**bloomsburry**_

_PS: I HOPE YOU LIKE THE FINAL CHAPTER AND IT WILL BE APPRECIATED IF YOU LEAVE A REVIEW. THANKS!!!_

**Thanks for the reviews:** **_knightchaser, LitoxShorty, momoko09, aznkitty180, shaudelovesanime, jaden90610, Tekketsu no Sakura, Okawari, harukanaru, xladdykittyx, ottawa and last but not the least Lord Melkor._**

_Thanks for all your reviews and for supporting this long one-shot. _

_You're reviews had been my lifeboat while I have been sinking into the tidal waves of abysmal ideas and my straying plot lines. Your words had serve to be the beacon of light in my dull life._

_Thanks for everything. I love you with all my heart. You have kept this story going on and me alive with a sense of accomplishment every time I read your reviews._

_Your reviews had never failed to lit a smile on my usually sour faced and with that, I thank you. _

_And thank you Lord Melkor for critiquing this story. I, however do not agree with you 60%, though all you wrote were right, but I'll leave this story untouched. _

_I won't revised this story, but I do plan to improve my writing style with my other stories. So I hope to see your critiques in my other stories. Your critiques had really made some improvement in my writing style._

_I would also like to Thank my beta's for editing the Chapters. Yami Uchiha and ottawa, thank you for being such a great betas....I couldn't finish this story without you guys. This story would be a 'gramurder' fest without your magical skills to edit the countless errors in this story._

_Thank you for everything. I love you Yami and ottawa. You're both awesome betas, and wish you the best of luck with your stories._

_I would also like to apologies to Yami Uchiha for being such a slave driver the past month. I had kept her busy with so much betaing that she had no time to write her stories. I'm really sorry about that Yami._

_I would also like to apologies to early reviewers for not sending you a review reply before. I only found out that information mush later. So starting from now on, I'll be giving review replys._

_Also thanks to those who have reviewed the last chapters of Itch._

_**Thanks: xladykittyx, ozeki, aznkitty180, Zukiko, Skywardshadow, ottawa, shaudelovesanime, UchihaSakura2007, ArjunaAnja, Mokulule, Angels Falls8, Yami Uchiha, Okawari, harukanaru, Lord Melkor, Bloodrot Godot, Clairesa-chan, Pink Blossom Princess, moodymel, Pretty little One, Silent Sinner Abella, LaughingDeath77, Fluffylovelove, roonren, DarkMangaIza, jaden90610, 2plus2is4, Bronze Angel, knightchaser, Tekketsu no Sakura, momoko09, LitoxShorty, and all the anonymous reviewers.  
**_

_**Thanks!!!**  
_

------------------------------

**Small Japanese Lessons:**

**Mesume-san**---Daughter

**Chiisai**---Little

**Oba-san**---Aunt, can be used when addressing to a stranger (woman).

--------------------

**Please Vote!!!! In the poll that I posted in my profile.  
**

_**What do you want me to write first?**_

_Time-Skip Sequel to 'Itch'  
Oneshot_

**_Non-Massacre--AU  
Rated M (Romance/ Drama)  
Status: In Coming_**

**2. ****Dance of Seduction**

_18 years old Sakura had hated Itachi since the day he had broken his promise to her and when there paths had crossed again. Both could not resist each other and both could not stop themselves from dancing the Dance of Seduction._

_Time-Skip Sequel to 'Itch'  
Oneshot_

**_Canon  
Rated T (Friendship/Angst)  
Status: In coming_**

**3. Beneath the porcelain mask**

_15 years ago, they became friends and 15 years later they became mortal enemies.  
She was an Anbu Medic and he was an S-class missing-nin  
They were different and yet the same.  
When they meet, their long forgotten memories resurface.  
But this time their friendship could not stop them from achieving their goals.  
She wanted him to pay for what he did to Sasuke and his family.  
He wanted to survive so that he can die in the hands of his brother.  
Both had worn a mask of deception as they battled.  
But when their mask had finally broken._

_Both showed regret of the friendship that they once had... and still have until now._

**PLEASE VOTE!!!**

----------------------------------------------------

**Project in Progress**

**Hanami Dango**

**_Second Chapter  
Romance/ and a poor attempt at humor  
Rated T  
Non-massacre_**

_Love bloom at the start of Spring and it involves around one 'Hanami Dango'  
Two people find their way to love as spring came and gone….and then bloom into a relationship that would last for an eternity of Spring._

_  
Hanami Dango: has 3 colors, Hanami dango is traditionally made during Sakura viewing season. Hence the name (Hana meaning flower and mi meaning to see)_

_------------------  
_

_Special Sequel to 'Itch'_

**A kiss between friends**

_**One-sot  
Non-massacre and Alternate Universe  
Rated T  
Friendship/Romance**_

_Sakura had never had her first kiss and she just turn 17 eight months ago. Her best friend however choose to be MIA, thus triggering Sakura's explosive temper. Could a few consolation gifts placate her wrath? Or could a chaste kiss do it? After all, it was just a kiss between friends right?_

_-------------------_

**Raven**

**_One-shot or maybe two-shot  
Non-massacre and Alternate Universe  
Rated M  
Companionship/Angst_**

_Working side by side with the most powerful Anbu was exhilarating. The danger that their profession provided had been Sakura's subsistence. However, the danger also brought forth more than a hair-shearing circumstances._

**Warning:_ Rape, Violence and Gore._**

-------------------

**The Destined Path**

**Multi-Chapter  
**

**_AU, Half Non-massacre and half Canon  
_**

**_Angst/ Dark_**

_**Status: In coming**_

_Which ever path you take could never change your destiny._

-----------------------------------


End file.
